The Howling Winds of Change
by pug-thug
Summary: When Kagome catches Inuyasha with Kikyou she runs off to a nearby stream. She ends up traveling with Sesshomaru as well as having feelings for him,and who's Takamoshi?Rated M due to later chapters and to be safe.Ch 24 now up! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first story and I hope you like it! Its a Sess/Kag story,just to let you know.Well on to the story.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters out of the anime Inuyasha,although I wish I owned Sesshomaru(Sighs)Well too bad!**

** Chapter 1 **

**Kagome was taking a walk through the forest when she started to hear moaning.**

**"I wonder what that noise is"Kagome whispered as she started to get closer to the noise.**

**Flashback**

**"Inuyasha I'm tired can we stop for camp,please"Kagome begged**

**The group had been walking since sunrise and now,half of the sun was hiding behind the land further west.**

**"No!We have to find the shards before Naraku does,Remember!"Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder to the slaking members behind him.**

**"Then you leave me no other choice but to..."Kagome couldn't finish her sentence due to Inuyasha's interruption.**

**"Ssshhhhh!Be quite"Inuyasha interrupted**

**"Why should I when..."Inuyasha put his hand over Kagomes mouth.**

**"Inuyasha what are you doing"Sango asked the half demon.**

**"Start setting up camp"Inuyasha replied not even answering Sango's question as he let go of Kagome and pushed her to the ground in front of him.**

**"Ouch,what on earth was that for"Kagome said to Inuyasha,but when she looked back to where Inuyasha was standing he wasn't there.**

**"I wonder where Inuyasha went in such a hurry"Miroku said as he silently slid his hand towards Sango's rear.**

**"PERVERT!!"Sango yelled as a loud slap followed.**

**"I don't know but could you make something to eat I'm starving"Shippo**

**said looking at Kagomes back pack.**

**"Sure Shippo"Kagome said placing her bright smile back on her face.**

**After she was done cooking and serving the ramen she started to eat her cup of ramen.When she was finished eating her ramem she placed the cup next to her back pack,grabbed her bow and arrows,and started to walk out of camp and into the forest.**

**"Where are you going Kagome"Miroku asked**

**"Oh,just for a little walk to clear my head"Kagome replied**

**"Ok,but be careful"Sango replied as she watched her friend dissapear into the darkness of the night.**

**End of Flashback**

**"What ever is making that sound is right behind these bushes"Kagome thought as she pushed the bushes out of her view.**

**Kagome gasped as she saw the sight before her.**

**There in the middle of the small clearing was Inuyasha being intimate with Kikyou.Kagome couldn't believe Inuyasha would do such a thing and to a dead clay pot no less.Kagome turned around and ran as fast as she could away from the small clearing.She ran to a stream and colapsed on the bank dropping her bows and arrows at her side.**

**"Why...Inuyasha...how...could you"Kagome whispered as she wept in her cupped hands,which were covering her face and catching her tears.**

**"Why is pretty lady crying?"a little voice asked**

**Kagome's head shot up at the sound of some one talking to her when she thought she was alone.**

**"Who are...you travel with Lord Sesshomaru don't you?"Kagome asked as parts of her memmory of the child started to surface.**

**"Rin is Rin,you are the pretty lady that travels with Lord Sesshomaru's brother aren't you,"Rin asked with curiousity filling her eyes.**

**"Yes...I mean NO!!"Kagome replied almost yelling.**

**"You look like her,"Rin said tilting her head from side to side as she examined Kagomes face.**

**"I am her,but I'm not traveling with Inuyasha any more"Kagomes said with much venom tainting the name 'Inuyasha'.**

**"Maybe you can travel with me and Lord Sesshomaru"Rin said in a cheery voice.**

**"I doubt it,Rin"Kagome said**

**"I'll ask"Rin said running back into the forest before Kagome could protest.After two minutes Kagome decided to dip her feet in the stream,so she took off her socks and shoes and slowly put her feet into the water.**

**"I wonder what Sesshomaru will think of Rin's question"Kagome thought.**

**"Here she is Lord Sesshomaru,can she please come with us"Rin said as she ran up to Kagome and wrapped her arms around Kagomes neck.Sesshomaru walked out from some bushes and looked at Kagome.**

**"Perhaps,but first let me speak to her alone.Go back to camp and prepare for bed while I do so."Sesshomaru said.Rin said nothing,but did as her Lord had tolled her to do.**

_**Ok how was my first chapter?Good?Bad?Tell me in a reviewK**_

_**Well since I'm helping another friend with her story it might take me a while to update,unless I get a lot of reviews. See ya!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks to those who reviewed.After this time I'm going to be updating every week on a Thursday most likely.If I get 10-15 reviews I will update sooner.I'm putting this chapter out early so you can see where the story is going.Well on with the story!**

**Chapter 2 **

**Previously**

**"Perhaps,but first let me speak to her alone.Go back to camp and prepare for bed while I do so."Sesshomaru said.Rin said nothing,but did as her Lord had tolled her to do.**

**Present**

**When Rin was out of her hearing range Sesshomaru decided to start the conversation.**

**"So,Priestess,why do you wish to travel with me when you currently travel with my half-demon half brother"Sesshomaru asked**

**"I'm not traveling with that two timing,son of a bitch any more,and it was Rin's idea that I travel with you.Don't get me wrong I would be gratefull,but you are the last person I would think to turn to if I ever needed help."Kagome replied not once looking in the demon lords direction.**

**"I see."Sesshomaru said taking a seat next to Kagome.Kagome watched as he sat next to her before she looked up at the sky.**

**"The stars are so beautiful."Kagome said changing the subject.**

**"Indeed."Sesshomaru said looking at her eyes.**

**"You may travel with me and my group."Sesshomaru said not once taking his eyes off Kagomes brown ones.**

**"Really."Kagomes said making eye contact with Sesshomaru.**

**"I do not usually repeat my self."Sesshomaru stated.**

**"Oh,sorry."Kagome said drooping her head.**

**He then took a clawed finger and put it under her chin to lift her head to were she was looking at him.He then leaned towards her ear and whispered,"But for you,I will make an exception.You may travel with me and my group."**

**He then removed his hand from her chin and stood up,leaving a shocked Kagome is his wake as he headed towards his camp.**

**"If you wish to come I suggest you follow me to my camp."Sesshomaru said as he turned around to look at Kagome.**

**"Oh...coming,but could you take me to get my bag with all my stuff in it,please."Kagome said coming out of her shocked state.**

**"Yes,but lets go to camp first so that I may make sure Rin got there safe."Sesshomaru said not moving an inch nor showing any emotion.**

**"Oh...Ok!"Kagome said.She then picked up her bow and arrows before taking her place next to Sesshomaru as they started to walk back to camp.**

**Back with the Inu-Group**

**"I wonder where Kagome is."Sango said as she paced back and forth.**

**"It is dark now,so maybe we should go look for our friend."Miroku replied**

**"What if something got Kagome."Shippo said as tears started to fall down his cheeks.**

**"NO!! Miroku what should we do."Sango asked falling to the ground on her knees as the posibilities of Kagome being wounded or dead floated in and out of her mind.**

**"We should wait for..."Just as Miroku was about to say Inuyasha's name he came into camp adjusting his kimono.**

**"Inuyasha,Kagome went for a walk,but hasn't returned yet.What should we do?"Sango asked getting up and looking the half-demon in the eyes.**

**"Did she take her bow and arrows?"He asked as if Kagome being gone didn't bother him.**

**"Well,yes...yes she did."Sango answered**

**"Then its not like she walked in the forest defenseless or anything,so why worry"Inuyasha replied as he jumped into a tree.**

**"SOMETHING STILL COULD HAVE GOT HER WHETHER SHE TOOK HER BOW AND ARROWS OR NOT!!!" Sango yelled as loud as she could.**

**Lately Sango had been becoming more and more violent towards Inuyasha,mainly due to the way he treated Kagome.Sango no longer considered him a friend,but more of an aquantence.(I know I spelt that wrong but bare with me,I'm tired)**

**Sango reached for her giant boomerang and was about to throw it near Inuyasha,as if to intimidate him,when she started feeling a strong demonic aura behind her.She immediately swirled around to face the direction the aura was coming from.As if reading her mind Inuyasha and Miroku got into battle stance.Shippo sat on Miroku's shoulder waiting for anything to happen.Then both Sango and Miroku heard Inuyasha sniff the air before hearing a loud growl.**

**"Who is it Inuyasha?"Sango asked**

**"It's Sesshomaru,and...Kagome?"Inuyasha said in an astonished tone.**

**Then Sesshomaru came into view holding Kagome bridal style,which made Inuyasha's blood boil.**

**"What do you want and why are you holding Kagome like THAT?!?!"Inuyasha fumed.**

How was my second chapter?Well I gotta go,Trinity Blood is going to come on soon and I have stuff I have to do before it does.Well don't forget to review!see ya!

Sesshyzplaya


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers I'm posting this chapter early.I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.Oh...THANK YOU ALL OF MY REVIEWERS,HOPE TO HERE FROM YOU SOON!**

Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.I'll be putting in new characters soon hopefully.

**Chapter 3 **

**Previously**

**"It's Sesshomaru,and...Kagome?"Inuyasha said in an astonished tone.**

**Then Sesshomaru came into view holding Kagome bridal style,which made Inuyasha's blood boil.**

**"What do you want and why are you holding Kagome like THAT?!?!"Inuyasha fumed.**

**Present**

**"I owe you no explanation."Sesshomaru said in his icy voice.**

**"Kagome,what are you doing with Lord Sesshomaru?"Sango asked worriedly.**

**"I just need some time to clear my head and get away from the cause of the mist which now clouds my mind."Kagome answered as she ran to her back pack,grabbed it,and ran back to Sesshomaru's side.**

**"Kagome,don't leave me with Inuyasha.He's mean to me!"Shippo exclaimed tears pouring out of his eyes.**

**"Sesshomaru can I take Shippo with me,please?"Kagome asked as tears started to slide down her face.**

**'Is she crying?When she cries it ruins her beautiful face so I have no choice.What do I mean I have no choice I always have a choice,but what is this feeling.I guess I don't mind all that much,and Rin is bound to love having a new play mate' Sesshomaru thought as he stared down at Kagome who was in turn staring right back at him.**

**"Yes,the young kitsune may come with us."He replied as he saw her face light up with a smile.'I want to make her smile more,but why?'he thought as Shippo jumped into Kagomes arms.**

**"Ok,I'm ready to go now."Kagome tolled Sesshomaru,bringing him out of his thoughts.**

**"The HELL you are WENCH,you belong to ME!"Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.**

**Kagome's bright smile immediately turned into a face that could kill.**

**"I belong to NO ONE ASS HOLE,OR SHOULD I SAY CLAY RUTTER!!!"Kagome shot back.She knew that hit a nerve as she watched Inuyasha's face become pale and his eyes widen.In a flash Sesshomaru had Kagome in his arms again and,using his demonic speed,he ran to camp leaving a stunned Miroku and Inuyasha,as well as a worried Sango in their wake.**

**When they reached the camp Rin was asleep,and Jaken was snoring slightly against a tree.**

**"Sleep for tonight.Tomorow we leave a while after sunrise."Sesshomaru stated as he gently put her down.**

**"OK."Kagome replied yawning as she set up her sleeping bag.**

**'Why did I agree to let her travel with me,and why is it that I'm so careful with her and her feelings?This is not me at all.'Seshomaru thought as he watched Kagome set up her sleeping bag.**

**When she was finished setting up her sleeping bag,she curled up under in the sleeping back with Shippo cradled in her arms.**

**"Good night Sesshomaru."Kagome said as she snuggled her head into her pillow.**

**"Good night to you as well...Kagome."Sesshomaru replied.**

**Kagome's eyes widened at the sound of her name coming from his lips,but she did not make an attempt to look at him.**

**'Damn he has a sexy voice.'was Kagomes last thought as she dozed off into the wonderfull world of dreams,which this time was filled with a tall,white haired,demon lord. **


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all of my reviewers I can post Chapter 4!Well here's chapter 4 hope ya like it,no hope ya love it and if ya do,just send me a review!LOLHope ta here from ya!

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters off of Inuyasha.Too bad!

Chapter 4

Previously

'Damn he has a sexy voice.'was Kagomes last thought as she dozed off into the wonderfull world of dreams,which this time was filled with a tall,white haired,demon lord.

Present

----Back with the inu gang----

After Sesshomaru had left with Kagome,Sango was torn between wanting to go and rescue her friend and wanting to allow her friend the proper time to think things through.

"Well should we go after her of should we leave her alone for a while?"asked a confused yet worried Miroku.

"Lets leave her alone and give her the proper time to think"Sango said as she sighed."For now lets rest up for the day ahead."

"I AIN'T LEAVIN' HER WITH MY BASTARD HALF-BROTHER!!!"Inuyasha yelled as he started in the direction Sesshomaru left with Kagome.

"Inuyasha,STOP!!"Miroku yelled after him.Before Inuyasha could get too far Sango managed to put a pouch over Inuyasha's nose as she grabbed his head for support.Miroku caught on to what Sango was trying to do and grabbed Inuyasha's head full of hair,holding him as still as possible.

"You damn bas..."Inuyasha started as he fell to the ground.

"Sango,my dear,what is that concoction in the pouch?"Miroku asked.(I think it spelt wrong)

"Oh...its special powder that my village used to knock out demons with a sensitive nose."Sango explained

"Well since Inuyasha is fast a sleep,why don't we turn in as well."Miroku suggested as he yawned.

"Yah...well good night...Miroku."Sango said as she fell fast asleep.

Back with Kagomes & Sesshomaru

Kagomes woke up with sun shining brightly through her eyelids.She tried to turn over,thinking that would block the sun from her eyes,but is didn't.Groaning,she sat up,rubbed her eyes,and opened them to see Shippo and Rin covering Jaken in flowers.She giggled lightly trying not to attract attention to herself.

"I see you have awaken...Kagome,"came a soft,silky voice.She looked in the direction of the voice to see Sesshomaru staring back at her.Their eyes locked immediately.Neither of them could pull away.

"Kagome!Your awake!"Yelled an excited Shippo.Kagomes managed to pull away from Sesshomaru's eyes and look at a laughing Shippo.She smiled,loving the sight in front of her,before seeing Shippo return his attention back to Jaken.

"Where is it exactly that we are traveling to,"Kagomes asked turning to look at Sesshomaru.

"To my castle.There you and Rin will be safe and I will be able to have some much needed rest."Sesshomaru replied as he involuntarily sighed.Kagomes eyes grew wide.'Did he just say what I think he did?Does he really care about my safety'.

'I know now that I do indeed have feelings for her,but could she ever have the same feelings for some one as cold and heartless as me?Maybe if I show her Im not as cold and heartless as I act,she could come to return my fellings.'a small smile crossed Sesshomarus face as he thought this.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Kagome gasp.He looked at her to see her with her hand over her mouth.

"What is it,is something wrong,"He asked in a some what worried tone as his smile dropped.

"No its just...you have a hansom smile.How come you don't smile more often?"Kagomes was surprised at how much courage she had to ask such a question.He smirked at her statement and replied"I have no one and no reason to do such for or to."

"Then who and why are you smiling for now?"Kagome was curious and you could tell in her voice that she really wanted to know the answer.

"I'm smiling at you,for you,due to a recent thought,which I will not tell you,"he admitted as he watched her reaction.Her eyes went wide and her mouth flew wide open as a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"At me...for me...what for I haven't done anything to make you smile...have I"she asked as her face changed from shock to a look of deep thought.

"You have accompanied me,and your presence is...pleasing"he responded as he watched her face,again looking for her reaction.

"Oh...well I'm glad some one appreciates me being around just for me."Kagome looked down as she started to silently cry.Sesshomaru stood up and walked until he was right beside her,then he sat down,facing her.He used his thumb to wipe the tears off her face.She looked up at him then leaned against him,burring her face into his chest,as she cried like there was no tomorow.She felt safe,wanted,and for some reason unknown to her loved.

"Sssshhh,don't cry in the presence of this Sesshomaru.My half brother is to dense to see the beauty in front of him."He said as he rubbed her back in circles with his hand.(Yes he has both of his arms in this fic)

"Do(sniffle)you really think(sniffle)that I'm beautiful?"She asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes...I do"He replied as he looked into her eyes.The distance between their faces started to close,until their lips touched.Kagome couldn't believe how soft his lips felt.She involuntarily wrapped her arm aroung his neck for extra support.He pulled her closer to his strong frame.Both where oblivious that the children had wondered further away,but still in eye view.Sesshomaru ran his tongue along the bottom of her lip asking for entrance which she granted.His tongue dove into her mouth,tasting her.He pulled apart allowing her to breath.They were both panting hard.She leaned her head against his chest and watched the children play.

"You know...your're a GOOOOOD kisser"She whispered so only he could here.

He only smirked before whispering"You are just as good,my dear."

OK,how did you like it.Yes I know they are WAAAAYYY out of character,but hey,its not the really manga.Also I know this is going fast,but believe me,its going to be a loooooonnnng story.Well hope ta here from ya.Please Review.

Sesshyzplaya


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:Ok,we all should know I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha.I will be adding some characters,but probly not for awhile.I'll let you know when I doKWell on with the story!!

Chapter 5 

Previously

"You know...your're a GOOOOOD kisser"She whispered so only he could here.

He only smirked before whispering"You are just as good,my dear."

Present

They sat together under the tree watching the children play,until Shippo and Rin started running towards them.When the children got to where Kagome and Sesshomaru were sitting Shippo asked"Kagome can you make something to eat?Rin and I are starving."

"Of course Shippo,but you and Rin will need to wash your hands before you can eat.Just look at them.They're all dirty."Kagome stated as she turned Shippo's hands to where both Rin and Shippo could see.

"Oh...ok,but where do we wash them at."Rin questioned

"I have some water in my bag that I can get for you and Shippo to use"Kagome replied with a cheerful smile as she walked over to her bag.

She sat there fishing through it for awhile before she pulled out some water bottles,a pot,and the packages of Ramen.

"Here you go"She said as she handed one water bottle to each of the children.

"Rin,where is Jaken"Sesshomaru asked as he scanned the field the children were playing in just moments ago.

"I don't know.We were looking for Jaken when we got hungry.Do you think Jaken will come back for lunch Lord Sesshomaru?"Rin asked as she finished up washing her hands.

"He better"was all Sesshomaru said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Within minutes the Ramen was done cooking.Kagome served the children,then got up and went to Sesshomaru.

"Do you want some Ramen?Its really good and even though your a demon,I'm sure you have to eat SOME time."Kagome stated as she carefully watched Sesshomaru's facial features for any sign of emotion.

"Yes...that would be nice."was all he said as he looked towards some rustling bushes.

"There you are Jaken.Where have you been?"

"This lowly servant apologizes M'lord.Was there anything you required,M'lord"Jaken replied bowing lowly.

"No,but you left the children unattended.This will not happen again,am I understood"Sesshomaru gave Jaken a glare to prove his point.Jaken's body started to shake before he replied"Yes,M'lord"and ran to sit beside the children,where he found a bowl of ramen waiting for him.Kagome was now returning with a bowl of Ramen for Sesshomaru.

"Here you go"She said with a smile.

"Would you mind if I gave you some company?"Kagome asked as her cheeks started to turn a fine tint of pink.

"Not at all...Kagome."He just loved the way her name sounded on his tongue.It gave him feelings he had never felt before,but they were not unwelcomed either.Kagomes took a seat next to Sesshomaru and started to eat her ramen.

----Back with the Inu Gang----

They had woke up in the morning and had started right away on the journey back to Kaede's hut hoping that Kagome had went back there.Sango was jumpy and lonely;Miroku was worried about both Kagome and Sango;Kirara was missing the company of the kitsune;while Inuyasha,although he would never admit it,was starting to miss both Kagome and Shippo.(Yes he was starting to miss Shippo too,how sweet!lol)The group was silent as they walked back to Kaede's village.

When they got to the outskirts of the village Inuyasha and Sango,with Kirara on her shoulder,started to pick up on their pace.Miroku noticed this and a smile started to appear on his face.He thought it was cute how much Inuyasha wanted Kagome back,but as for Sango he was plain out worried.She hadn't been eating her usual amount of food and wasn't sleeping all too well either.

"Hello child.Where is Lady Kagome?"Kaede asked scanning over the group.

"She's not here?"Sango and Inuyasha asked in unison.

"No,why would she be here instead of with ye".Kaede was now puzzled,and wanted answers,but before she could ask them to join her in her hut for questioning,Inuyasha jumped in a tree and Sango walked off into Inuyasha Forest.Both of them had sad expressions on their faces.Miroku just stood still watching them walk off in their own paths.

"Would ye like to explain to this old woman what has happened to cause such reactions."Kaede asked Miroku.

"Yes,I would not mind filling you in on the recent events."Was all he said as he started to walk with Kaede to her hut.

So how was that?Tell me in a reviewKand hope you all enjoyed this chapter,as well as the past ones too.I didn't work too hard on them,but I took the time to make them so you could read them.And I know that they're out of character,but its my story and its suppose to be different then the manga.Thanks to all my previous reviewers and hope to here from you all againSee ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha.

Chapter 6 

Previously

"Yes,I would not mind filling you in on the recent events."Was all he said as he started to walk with Kaede to her hut.

Present

After everyone was done eating their Ramen,Kagome pulled out an extra sleeping bag as well as her own.She set up the extra sleeping bag for Rin and set her own up so Shippo could lay down on something untill he fell asleep.

"Do you two need anything before you fall asleep?"Kagome asked as she kissed both of the children on the forehead.

"No...we're fine,good night Kagome"Shippo replied as he yawned

"Yah,good night Lady Kagome"Rin said

"Good night to both of you too"She said before walking over to the camp fire to think.'Wow,its nice in this group.I have pratically forgot about Inuyasha.

Oh...I hope Sango and Miroku are okay.What would happen if I stayed here with Sesshomaru?Would I be happy?'Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by Sesshomaru putting his hand around her waist.

"What is troubling you,my dear?"Sesshomaru ran his lips up and down her neck as he started to purr.

"Mmmmm...nothing,nothing at all."Kagome laid her head back on his shoulders and closed her eyes.(I think I spelt that wrong,but I'm not sure,oh well)

"Then come lay down instead of sitting here thinking"Sesshomaru replied as he started to nip at her neck.She managed to moan out an"ok".After hearing her answer,he picked her up bridal style and took her to the tree he was sitting at before he went over to Kagome.He sat down,put her head in his lap,and started to stoke her hair.Within minutes she fell asleep.Sesshomaru watched her as he continued to stoke her hair.'My idiot of a half-brother did not realize the beautiful angel he had before him,so now he shall loose her to me,like he does everything else.Other than Tetsusaiga.(I had to refer back to the first few episodes or so for the correct spelling of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's fathers' fang.)Sesshomaru's grin slightly dropped,but remained on his face.

Yes,she was a human,but for some reason unknown to him he didn't care.He had felt weird around her since he met her in his fathers tomb.She had made him feel things he had never before felt,but of course back then he was not about to let his dumb ass half-brother know,so he tried to ignore the feelings,but when he would catch even the faintest smell of her scent the feelings would return just as strong as if she where in front of him.He slowly,but surely stared to get use to,and understand these feelings.A few times he had spied on her as she bathed,and notice how aroused he would get from just watching her!He sighed as he remembered the past two years and the events that took place.

When he was satisfied and thought he had been thinking long enough,he closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep,leaving his senses on high alert for anything that would or could threaten his group.

----Back with the Inu-Gang----

Inuyasha had been sulking in his tree for hours now.The sun was starting to set.He was doing something he rarely,if ever,did.He was thinking.(lollolSorry had too put that in thereIts just too funny)Why would Kagome leave him for his brother?He knew the answer,it was because of what she saw him do with Kikyou.He didn't want to believe that she wouldn't trust him again,or that she might have feelings for his brother.She was HIS,and she would always belong to HIM,no matter what she did or said.As he thought his facial expression changed from sad,to angry,to thoughtful, then to pissed off,then started all over again.

Sango sat on the grass leaning against the side of the Bone Eater Well.She too was thinking,but not quite the same.She wondered if Kagome was happy where ever she was now.She remebered Kagome had a smile on her face when Sesshomaru had came into camp carring her.Maybe Sesshomaru could mend Kagomes broken and shattered heart.It was hard to imagine Sesshomaru being loving or even caring,but he did seem to care when he watched Kagome grab her stuff,and was quick to get her out of the path of the fuming Inuyasha.Sango sighed,if only she could talk to Kagome personally.She continued to stroke the sleeping Kirara's fur.

Kirara was dreaming of her and Shippo playing in the fields like they use to before he left with Kagome.Kirara had also been sad and sulking all day.She missed her friend,and wondered if she would ever see him again.

Miroku had just finished telling Kaede the story of how Kagome left with Sesshomaru,or his point of view anyway.He was now more worried about Sango because the sun had almost completely hid itself behind the mountains.

"I'm going to go look for Sango,Lady Kaede"Miroku stated as he started walking toward the entrance of the hut.

"Be safe,ye return if ye have trouble finding Lady Sango"Kaede yelled over her shoulder to Miroku,who only nodded his head to show he had heard her,before exiting the hut and heading towards the forest.Just as he was about to enter the forest he saw Sango walking directly for him,her head was bowed down,and droplets of tears fell from her face to the ground.She did not stop,or even look at Miroku.She just kept on walking to Kaede's hut.She didn't even act like she knew the monk was there.Miroku stood still,watching Sango walk to the hut.When she was inside he snapped back to reality and started walking as slow as he could to Kaede's hut.For once he did not know what to say to Sango to make her feel better,and she was tearing his heart in two becuase the way she was acting.He was lost.

How was that?Sorry to make it so short,but I'm hungry.Well don't forget to review.Hope you liked the chapter and hope to hear from you.See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter,but with Christmas it was a very busy month for me.Sorry and hope you all like this chapter.Thanks to my lovely reviewers for their support!

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha.

Chapter 7

Prviously

For once he did not know what to say to Sango to make her feel better,and she was tearing his heart in two becuase the way she was acting.He was lost.

Present

The sun was just starting to come over the mountains and shine its golden rays over the land.Shippo sat up,stretched,yawned,then got out of his sleeping bag to go wake Rin.

"Rin...Rin...wake up"Shippo whispered

"Hm...oh good morning Shippo"Rin replied as she yawned and stretched.

"Lets go play in the flowers until Kagome wakes up"Shippo suggested

"Ok...lets play tag...your it..."Rin said as she started to run to the center of the field.

Sesshomaru had been awake the whole time watching the children interact with each other.Today he planned to start traveling to his castle.He looked down at the sleeping Kagome on his lap and a smile appeared on his lips.Kagome started to wake.The children were yelling pretty loud now and Kagome wasn't too heavy of a sleeper.

"Good morning Kagome...are you well enough to travel"Sesshomaru asked as he locked eyes with her.

"Of course.Why wouldn't I be ok to travel?"Kagome was puzzled as to what he meant.

"Are...Do you wish to start traveling today.Are you sure you don't mind going to my castle"He turned his face from hers,he knew his eyes and face were betraying the emotionless mask he was trying so hard to keep in place.Kagome cupped his cheek with her hand and turned his face to meet her gaze.She saw so many emotions in his face and eyes.She saw sadness, hope, happiness, joy,and most surprising fear.

"What do you fear...why are you sad"Kagome allowed her voice to show its worried tone.

"I...I...I fear loosing you,and I'm sad because...because"He was fumbling over his words and had no idea why he started to answer in the first place. "because loosing you would be unbearable."He finished as he pulled his face out of her grasp and turned his head in the opposite direction.She once again grasped his face but this time she crushed her lips on his.He was surprised at how much desire,need,want,passion,and...love was in that one kiss.She didn't deepen the kiss nor did he,it was just lips on lips.Kagome was forced to pull apart to regain her breath.They sat there for a long time staring at each other before Kagome cupped his cheek and said"I will go with you and I will love you.You will not have to fear loosing me the way I did for Inuyasha.He has done nothing but throw my heart away for a dead piece of dirt that has been fucking around with Naraku."

Kagome had had a little talk with Kikyou,and Kikyou had admitted that she only played with Inuyasha and fucked Naraku for real pleasure.Kagome had tried to tell Inuyasha but he just slapped her and tolled her to 'shut up'.She was sick of the torture and wanted love.Some one who would love and comfort her.Sesshomaru had been doing all of this and had even said he loved her and gave her refuge from Inuyasha.

"I no longer love him now that I feel what it is like to TRULY be loved and I don't wish to go back to being tortured.I have had weird feeling for you since we first met,but was forced to push them away due to the side I was currently on.The only question is do you love me in return."Kagome said as she looked Sesshomaru in the eye.

A large smile appeared on his face before he answered"Yes...I have felt the same feelings and I do very much love you."He then embraced Kagome as she did the same.

"Can I see my friends before I completely leave the group"Kagome asked as they broke the embrace.

"Yes...you may do anything you wish...my love"Sesshomaru replied

"We'll have to find a way to get me close to my friends,but keep me far from Inuyasha"Kagome stated.

"I can create a distraction for you.My half-brother will want to fight me thinking he can get you back.Then you can go to your friends and do as you wish."Sesshomaru had closed his eyes and was thinking.

"That would be great Sesshomaru"Kagome yelled"Oh,and can my friends live close to us?I would still like to see them."

"Anything you wish my love"Sesshomaru opened his eyes as the children started running up to them with Jaken trailing behind them.

"Are we going to go to Lord Sesshomaru's castle now"Shippo asked in between pants.

"Um...yah...but I need to talk to you and Rin."Kagome pulled both children into her lap.

"Ok...Shippo you know how you think of me as your mom?"

"Yah..."

"Well I've fallen in love with Sesshomaru,so we're going to be living with him,and if we get married he'll be your father."

"WOW...I'm going to have Sesshomaru...the Lord Sesshomaru...Lord of the west as my father!!!YEAH!!!"Shippo jumped out of Kagomes lap and went to tell Jaken,who had stopped half way when the children were running to catch his breath,the news.

"Rin...since you think of Sesshomaru as your father,I'll be like your mother"Kagome stated as she looked down at Rin.

"REALLY!!!!!I've always wanted a mother and father,does this also mean that me and Shippo are brother and sister?"Rin asked excitedly.

"OH...yeah I guess it does"

"Now Rin has a family!!I have to tell Jaken"Rin relied as she took off running towards Shippo and Jaken.

"Well..that went well"Sesshomaru said as he started to chuckle.

"Yah,I guess it did"Kagome stated as she started to giggle.

"So are you ready to put our plan in motion"Sesshomaru asked

"Yah,but what are we going to do with the children"Kagome asked.

"Leave them with Jaken"Was all he replied as he stood up.

"Oh.."

"So,shall we depart"Sesshomaru asked as he reached his hand out to help her up.

"Yes"Kagome replied as she took his hand.

"Jaken watch the children.We will return shortly"Sesshomaru yelled over his shoulder as he took off on his demonic cloud with Kagome by his side.

Jaken yelled back a"Yes M'lord"before they were out of sight.

I know,major cliffy,but I thought this would be the best place to stop.As I have said before I know this fic is going a little too fast,but I have to go this fast if I wish to fit in all the upcoming characters and events.I have about 4 or 5 characters that I made up and plan to use in this fic.And I know I'm being cruel to Inuyasha,but thats just the way the story turned out,sorry to Inuyasha lovers out there,but I prefer Sesshomaru.And I KNOW they are soo out of character,but notin I can do now!Well don't forget to review.See ya l8terz and hope you like the story.

_Sesshyzplaya_


	8. The Plan in Motion

I wasn't gettin' too many reviews,but thanks to some people who really loved my story,I decided to update.I've also started a new story calle "What If" if you want to read it,but if ya don't thats cool too.Well gotta go see ya and hope ya have fun reading!Hope ya love to,this chapter took quite a bit of thought-lol

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Inuyasha Characters.

Chapter 8

Previously

Jaken yelled back a"Yes M'lord"before they were out of sight.

Present

Kagome was clinging to Sesshomaru as if he was her life line.Sesshomaru noticed this and pulled his arm tighter around her waist.

"I will not drop you,so you have not to worry of such,my dear"Sesshomaru whispered in her ear as he lightly nipped at the shell of her ear.

Kagome moaned before answering"I know,its just that I have never been up this high and would hate to find out how high up we really are from the ground the hard way"

"but I believe I just tolled you not to worry about such.Do you trust me?"

"Yes...I love you,so obviously I trust you too"

"Then release your grip on my clothing,and allow me to hold you"Sesshomaru was speaking in a loving tone.She hesitated before cautiously releasing Sesshomaru's clothing,her eyes closed the entire time.It was amazing!She felt like she was flying through the air.Sesshomaru had put two hands on her waist,for safety purposses,and was holding her tightly.

"WOW...This is amazing Sessho!"Kagome said as she looked at his face.

"I'm glad you think so my love,but like all good things it has to come to an end."

"Why is that Sessho"

"I smell Inuyasha and in order for our plan to work he can't know where you are when you go to your friends"

"Oh,yah huh.So how do you plan to do all this my dear"Kagome gave him a snotty smile.

"I plan to hide our scents and prescence,obviously.Then I will take you to your friends before heading to Inuyasha.Luckily he is far from the rest of your friends,making this easier than I had expected"

"Oh fine than smart,collective one.Just because you found all that out in a snap does not mean I couldn't have done the same"Kagome was now being playfull and Sesshomaru knew it and it was turning him on.

"Oh really.Well if you could have found all that out in a snap like I,then why did you not think of it my dear,for I believe you asked me how I planned to take care of the matter"Sesshomaru had a mischeivious grin on his face.

"Well...I...Damn you all to hell,why are you so damn smart?"Kagome yelled as she started getting frustrated because she could not out smart Sesshomaru.Sesshomaru just chuckled.

"Well...I asked you a question are you going to answer it smart one"Kagome said regaining her playfull voice and attitude.

"Eventually"

"What do you mean eventually"

"Do you not know what the word means.I never thought you were that...slow"

Sesshomaru was now plain out laughing.

"Why you little..."

"We will continue this...interesting discussion later,but for now,say hello to your friends"Sesshomaru stated as he removed one hand from her waist allowing the cloud to support her as he pointed at her two friends,Miroku and Sango,who were sitting by a tree talking.Sango and Miroku looked up when they felt a demonic aura to see a smiling Kagome and grinning Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru landed right in front of them.Sango immediately launched herself at Kagome,giving her a big hug.Miroku did the same,and restrained his 'cursed hand' from gropping her.

"When do you wish for me to return"Sesshomaru asked as he looked in the direction he smelt his half-brother.

"Oh,how does ten minutes sound"

"Perfect,I will return in ten minutes for you and your friends if they wish to come"Sesshomaru stated as he gave Kagome a loving kiss on the lips before running with his demon speed in the direction Inuyasha was.

"Kagome,can we talk"Sango asked

"Yes,that is why I came here,but as you just heard we only have ten minutes so to tell you the story within the time limit and give you room for questions and possibly packing I will start now ok"Kagome had a large smile plastered on her face and a cheery tone in her voice.To tell you the truth,Sango and Miroku had NEVER seen Kagome this happy.

"Ok,go ahead and start.We promise not to interrupt"Miroku stated as everyone sat down on the grass.

"Ok.This all started when I saw Inuyasha fucking Kikyou.After witnessing it I ran to a nearby stream and cried.Rin,the little girl that travels with Sesshomaru,found me and requested that I travel with her and Sesshomaru.Well before I could protest about how stupid that was she took off,and returned to the stream with Sesshomaru.He said I could stay with him and agreed to take me back to camp to get my back pack.Well when I went with him he showed me compassion and love that I never saw or felt with or between Inuyasha and I.He admitted he loved me and I admitted I loved him and he's been really nice to me and Shippo and didn't mind taking Shippo in as his own pup.We came here to ask if you two wanted to live by the Western Castle so you could be close to me since I'm going to live with Sesshomaru.Now any questions?"

"Why don't you just continue to hunt the shards with Inuyasha and return to Sesshomaru when you are done,Lady Kagome"Miroku asked a little confused.

"Because I could not bare watching Inuyasha run off to rut with Kikyou and I will not go back to him to be treated like dirt now that I know what it feels like to be loved"

"Will we continue hunting Naraku down"Sango asked

"I'm almost certain.I think Naraku got away with something that Sessho doesn't like and I doubt he will just let him go.You know how Sessho is when it comes to his pride."

"Oh..how sweet you call him 'Sessho'"Sango burst out.

"Yes and the weird thing is that I think he likes it when I call him that,so any way do you agree to come with us and leave Inuyasha behind?I know that sounds mean,but he has Kikyou,and he doesn't need us and has never appreciated us any way so its not like he NEEDS us to stay when he has Kikyou and he's SO strong,right?"

"Your right Kagome,and I agree!"Sango yelled as she stood up.

"If Lady Sango is going,than I shall go with you too Lady Kagome,for you do speak the truth."

"Great,now hurry and pack anything you need because we only have about four or five minutes and I don't want the plan to be shifted at all and leave room for Sesshomaru to get harmed anymore than he already might"Kagome explained as she ran into Kaede's hut.She decided not to tell Kaede because she might tell Inuyasha,and that was the last thing she needed at the moment.After about four minutes everyone was packed and outside waiting for Sesshomaru.They all ignored the raving and ranting Kaede that kept demanding answers.Finally they saw,or rather felt him coming their way.

"Is everyone ready"Sesshomaru yelled as he jumped out of the tree tops.

He had a sratch on his cheek and a slash on the right side of his waist,it wasn't too big,but it wasn't small either.

"Oh thank the gods your not too badly injured"Kagome said letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding as she ran into his embrace.

"I'm fine,just a few scratches.Now is everyone ready"he repeated

"Yes,we're all packed and ready"Sango replied as she watched Kagome cling to Sesshomaru and watched him comfort her as he embraced her.All they had packed were some food supplies and herbs,which Sango and Miroku could easily carry.Kirara was on Sango's shoulder observing the many sights in front of her.

"Then shall we depart before he wakes"

"What do you mean 'before he wakes'"Miroku asked curiously.

"I knocked him out,but not hard enough to last too long"Sesshomaru stated as he formed his demonic cloud under the groups feet and started to lift into the sky,still holding and comforting Kagome.He could feel her fear when he first burst out of the tree tops and it had made him feel terrible.

Kagome soon fell asleep in his arms as Sesshomaru headed to where they had left Jaken with the children.Sango and Miroku were surprised that Sesshomaru was acting the way he was.He had even started a conversation with them that ended up going on for fourty-five minutes.All the while Kagome slept in Sesshomaru's arms with a small smile on her face and with a peaceful expression that went with the smile quite nicely.

Seshomaru wasn't blind and sure as hell wasn't stupid.He could see how much the demon slayer and monk loved one another but wouldn't tell the other.He remembered when Kagomes and him were in the same situation.He was glad that was all over and was sorry the demon slayer and the monk had to go through it.He looked down at the sleeping Kagome and couldn't wait to get to camp so he could just sit up against a tree and fall asleep with her in his loving arms.

So how was that.I believe this chapter should be the longest one I've written yet.Yeah!Well don't forget to review and thanks to all my reviewers for making this story possible-Hope you liked it-Hope ta here from ya soon-See ya

**_Sesshyzplaya_**


	9. Lemon Content

Ok,this chapter has a lemon in it between Kikyo and Inuyasha.This is my first Lemon and if you think its good thats because I've read so many good ones that I kinda picked up how to write them and if you don't ok-Well enjoy!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters off of Inuyasha,so don't ask-K-I wish I owned Sesshomaru,but i don't,damn it all to hell!

Chapter 9

Previously

He looked down at the sleeping Kagome and couldn't wait to get to camp so he could just sit up against a tree and fall asleep with her in his loving arms.

Present

When they finally got to the field where they had left Jaken and the children Sesshomaru lowered his cloud until it hit the ground,then it disapeared as he walked off.

"Do as you wish,but I must ask that you don't bother Kagome as she sleeps."Sesshomaru said in his icy tone as he walked over to a tree and sat under it,the whole time holding the sleeping Kagome in his arms.

----Back with Inuyasha----

Inuyasha was starting to wake up.'what happened'he asked himself.

Then the recent events of Sesshomaru appearing in front of him came back to him.Inuyasha had millions of scratches and several deep wounds on his body.He stood up,trying his hardest to ignore the pain that was now shooting through his body like lightning.He walked to Kaede's village and caught an ever so familiar scent.(guess who)'Kagome was here'Inuyasha thought as he took in a deep whiff of her scent.'Kaede!She would know if Kagome was here and would be able to tell me how she was,and where in seven hells is Miroku and Sango.'Inuyasha limped into Kaede's hut,but the moment she saw him she started asking what seemed like millions of questions.

"All I need to know is how Kagome was.She was here right"Inuyasha asked as he sat down in front of the old priestess.

"She was here,but refused to answer any of my questions and completely ignored my prescense,other than that she was fine."Kaede explained

"Where's Sango and Miroku then?"Inuyasha asked

"They went with her somewhere.I believe with Sesshomaru.What have ye done to cause such actions?Lady Kagome would never do such unless something major happened"Kaede eyed Inuyasha suspiciously

"Are you lieing to me,cuz if you are your going to wish you hadn't"Inuyasha replied as he jumped up and pointed a finger accusingly at the old priestess.

"No,I speak the truth.What reason would I have to lie to ye,Inuyasha"Kaede asked.

"NO...YOU CAN'T BE TELLING THE TRUTH!!!KAGOME WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME FOR SESSHOMARU,EVEN AFTER WHAT I DID SHE WOULD...SHE WOULD...SHE WOULD STAY BY MY SIDE"Inuyasha yelled as he ran out of the hut,ignoring the pain,and into Inuyasha's Forest.He just needed to be alone.He found a tree and sat on one of its high branches.He was doing it again.He was thinking.Why would Kaede say such?She was right,she had no reason to lie,but then...that meant...what she said was true.If it was true why would Kagome do something that dramatic when she had caught him with Kikyo so many times before and had never done such before,and why in seven hells would she go with his half-brother of all the damn people in the world?Does she have feelings for him?NO WAY!!!SHE WOULD NEVER...and why would Sango and Miroku go with her,knowing they would be going with Sesshomaru as well,willingly?Inuyasha didn't know what to do or what to believe.All of a sudden he saw a soul collector fly past him.'Kikyo'Inuyasha thought.He immediately jumped down from the tree branch and followed the soul collector knowing it would take him to Kikyo.As he followed the soul collector he started thinking again.

'This was how this whole mess started...me running off to Kikyo...to be with her...and leaving Kagome behind...maybe she just needed some more time alone...but then why with my brother of all people and why take Sango,Miroku,and Shippo'Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts as he saw a woman standing in the clearing in front of him.She had long raven black hair,and was wearing a red and white priestess uniform.

"Inuyasha,you have come to be with me again."

"Kikyo we need to talk"Inuyasha stated as he walked up to and embraced Kikyo.

"We will,but first...tell me you love me."

"..."

"Inuyasha,tell me you love me"Kikyo more of demanded with her harsh tone

"I...I...(Sigh)I love you Kikyo."

"And I love you with all my heart and always will"Kikyo said as she snuggled into Inuyasha's embrace.

**Start of Lemon,close your eyes or skip if you don't want to readK**

"Claim me...claim me as your mate,your love,your one and only. Oh,Inuyasha" Kikyo more of begged as she started to moan.(just to turn him on and get him started,of course)Inuyasha completely forgot about Kagome,Sesshomaru,and all his problems as he laid Kikyo down on the ground.He started nipping at the delicate skin(or clay,whateva) on her neck as he started to slip the top part of her uniform off.When her breast were completely exposed,he left her shoulder and placed kisses from her shoulder to her right breast as he massaged the other with his thumb.Kikyo's moaning got louder as he started to undo the lower part of her outfit.When she was completely naked he stood up undressed,then went back to his slow and,to Kikyo,sweet torture. "Oh,Inuyasha"She moaned.He went even lower,trialing kisses from her breast to her core.He used his hands to push her legs apart as he lightly licked the outside of her core."Oh Inuyasha,oh please"Kikyo moaned. Inuyasha dove his tongue into her core,earning a loud moan and causing her to arch her back.Inuyasha continued licking her core until he couldn't stand it anymore.

He lifted his mouth to hers and in one fast movement was inside her.Both Inuyasha and Kikyo moaned loudly at the pleasure they were feeling.Inuyasha trailed kissed from her mouth to her shoulder then to her left breast as he massaged the other,the whole time pounding into Kikyo.Kikyo entagled her hands in his hair as she arched her back even more."Oh,Inuyashaaaaaa!"Kikyo yelled as she hit her orgasm followed by Inuyasha who just grunted "Kikyo" before he fell on top of her from exhaustion.(I think that is spelt wrong,but give me a break,I'm already disgusted that I wrote a LEMON between Inuyasha and Kikyo.I swear my eyes were twitching the entire time and I thought I was going to pass out)(Sorry Kikyo and Inuyasha Lovers,but Euwww!)

**End of Lemon,you can open your eyes now!**

Inuyasha rolled over and pulled Kikyo to lay on his chest as they both fell asleep.

_Ok-how was that?I have to stop here cuz,like I said earlier,I'm twitching and completely grossed out.I just wrote the lemon cuz...you know,I don't even know why I wrote the lemon,I just got so caught up in the story I didn't notice the switch over till I started twitching-lol-Well tell me how the lemon was,if ya read it-Hope ta here from ya soon-See ya_

_**Sesshyzplaya **_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha.

Chapter 10 

Previous

Inuyasha rolled over and pulled Kikyo to lay on his chest as they both fell asleep.

Present(With Sesshomaru's group)

The sun was beginning to rise up over the land.Sango and Miroku were both asleep,and leaning against each other as well as a tree.Shippo was fast asleep in Kagome's sleeping bag,snoring ever so slightly.Rin was in her sleeping bag fast asleep as well,dreaming happily of her new family.Jaken was leaning against a tree grumbling in his sleep about'filthy human children'.Kagome was asleep in the warm comforting arms of her lover.Sesshomaru,unlike everyone else,was wide awake and had been for over an hour.He decided not to move around in fear of Kagome waking up,so he decided to stay put and just think.

Kagome started waking up.

"How did you sleep my love"Sesshomaru pulled himself out of his thoughts when he felt Kagome waking,and decided to greet her with a good morning.

"Oh,I slept great.I feel like I can take on anything"Kagome replied as she stretched and rubbed her eyes.

"Do you wish to start traveling today"

"Yes,I want to get as far from Inuyasha as possible"Kagome quitely got up and started getting ready to cook breakfast.

"You know you have nothing to fear with me near,so why do you fear him so"Sesshomaru had been wondering this for quite sometime.

"I don't know I just...do"Kagome tried to explain,failing miserablely. Sesshomaru got up,went to where Kagome was sitting on her knees,and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I will NEVER allow that flee bitten mongrel to harm you."Sesshomaru stated as he nipped at the skin on her neck."And once we get to my castle"He put his mouth close to her ear"We're going to have fun"Sesshomaru whispered showing a mischievious smile.

"To bad we're not there now"Kagome whispered back giggling.

"Well,if we get moving soon,then we'll be there in time to have a tour and some fun"He whispered back still wearing his smile.He sensed the rest of the group waking up and decided to return to his tree and wait for the food to get done.

"Good morning Sango,Miroku,Shippo,Rin,Jaken"Kagome said cheerfully as she turned around to show them all a heart warming smile.

"Good morning"they all said in unison as they started doing their own things.

Within minutes the ramen was done.Everyone ate quickly and they all started to Sesshomaru's castle.

"Father...father"Shippo yelled as he stopped in mid-step.

"Yes Shippo"Sesshomaru replied as he turned around to look at Shippo.

"Do you feel it father...its coming"Shippo replied in a whisper.

"Yes,I do feel it and it is just that dead priestess"Sesshomaru said showing nothing but a slight thoughtfull expression on his face.

"Priestess?All she is is a piece of dirt,no let me correct that,piece of shit"Sango said making both her and Kagome bust up laughing.Sango had always wanted to say that,but refrained from such due to Inuyasha.

"And Inuyasha,well,what would we call him Kagome?"Sango asked,giving Kagome a mischievoius smile.

"A bastard who's so dumb he has to go to a piece of clay to get some ass"Kagome immediately bust up laughing after finishing her sentence.

"My,my,Kagome.I never knew that you had such a great sense of humor"Sesshomaru said deciding to join in on the fun.

"Humor?I wasn't being humorous,I was just telling the truth"Kagome replied taunting Sesshomaru further.

"Oh,I see,then you forgot to mention how much of an ass whole he is as well as some other things"Sesshomaru taunted back as he started to walk off in the direction of his castle.

"Oh,your absolutely right Sessho,I left out SOOOOO much crap about that dumb ass"Kagome replied dramatically.Sango and Miroku were laughing their asses off as the two went on.Shippo,after a while joined in on the laughter, shortly followed by Rin and Jaken.

"Well I suggest you put in ALL the wonderful details"Sesshomaru replied,his back facing everyone.

"I'd love to.First of all he's nothing but a clay rutter,second he needs a HUGE attitude adjustment,third he's a big pain in the ass,oh Sessho I could go on and on about that cock sucker"Kagome was now waving her arms in the air histarically.Kagome ran up to Sesshomaru and hugged his back.

"But I could go even longer about you"Kagome replied.Sesshomaru turned around and embraced her back as he gave her a loving kiss on the lips.All of a sudden Sesshomaru started to growl a loud threatening growl.

"Whats wrong Sessho"

"The dead priestess is coming our way,and fast"Sesshomaru replied putting Kagome protectively behind him.

"Finally,now I get to kick her ass"Sango said as she prepared to attack.

"Miroku decided to step behind Sango,for he was afraid of being in her striking range.Kikyo walked out from a tree and stared at the group.

"What the hell do you want Kikyo"Sango asked tainting Kikyo's name with as much venom as possible.

"I've come to kill my reincarnation"She replied with just as much venom in her voice.

"The hell you are slut"Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang at Kikyo.

Kikyo barely dodged it.Kikyo drew her bow and arrow and prepared to strike the slayer down when an arrow went through her chest.Kagome stepped further out into the open as Kikyo fell to the ground.

"Well,well Kikyo.Why don't you call Inuyasha to come and save you?Why don't you call on your piece of ass and see if he comes running to your rescue"Kagome said staring Kikyo in the eyes.Kikyo stood up and walked off,disappearing in the trees.Kagome then twirled around and started walking the way they were before with everyone(exept Kikyo of course)following.Sesshomaru walked up to her and embraced her back.

"You were wonderfull back there,my dear Kagome"Sesshomaru complimented.

"Thanks Sessho.Do you know a faster way to get to your castle,love"Kagome asked showing how anxious she was to get to his castle by her tone of voice.(It makes you wonder why she wants to get there so fast and so bad,huh?)

"Well...I could give you all a ride there."

"On your demon cloud?"

"No,in my demon form"Sesshomaru was now starting to nuzzle her neck.

"Mmmmmm,sounds good,but don't kill me with those sharp canines."Kagome joked

"I wouldn't be able to live with my self if I did,which I won't"

"Ok"Kagome replied as Sesshomaru started to walk a little ways from the group.

"Whats dad doin' mom"Shippo asked

"We're going to ride on him in his demon form"Kagome said loud enough for everyone to hear.Within minutes a large white dog demon stood in front of everyone.They all jumped on after Shippo,Sango,and Miroku recovered from their shock.Rin just ran up to Sesshomaru's paw and started rampling on about 'soft,cute,and cuddely puppies'.

"We're ready when you are"Kagome said to Sesshomaru.He immediately jumped into the air and headed for his castle.

----Back with Inuyasha----

The entire evening Inuyasha sat sulking.Kikyo had disappeared in the night.

Inuyasha woke up and found Kikyo gone.He searched a great distance for her but couldn't find her.He decided,with much suggesting from Kaede,to stay at the village and heal for two days.He was beginning to feel lonely,since he had got so use to being around the group,but he didn't want to think about it now because he already had a head ache from wondering where Kikyo had gone.He just sat in that same tree untill sunset.

How was that?I know I'm being mean to Inuyasha and a complete bitch to Kikyo,but can't really help itIf I spell something wrong please feel free to correct meHope ya liked the storyPlease review and if ya looking for something to read you can try 'The Impurity Between Love and Hate' I believe its on (Character 1)Sesshomaru (Character 2) any,but I aint sure.I do know that the pen name of the author is GhettoDogDemon01 though!hope ta hear from ya soon see ya!

_**Sesshyzplaya**_


	11. Chapter 11

There's a lemon in this chapter too so if ya don't like lemons then skip it,its common senseK

Disclaimer:Refer to previous chapters cuz I'm tired of saying it over and over and overK.

Chapter 11 

Previous

He was beginning to feel lonely,since he had got so use to being around the group,but he didn't want to think about it now because he already had a head ache from wondering where Kikyo had gone.He just sat in that same tree untill sunset.

Present

The sun was between the middle of the sky and the mountains ahead. Sesshomaru let out a bark and everyone went to see what he was barking about.When they got to his head they all gasped at the sight before them.

A large grayish white castle stood in front of them.From where they were they could see the garden,outside dojo,and a large courtyard in front of the gates,which were gold.

"Wow Sessho,its BEAUTIFUL!"Kagome couldn't contain the excitment and wonder that filled her.When they got to the gates they all jumped off before Sesshomaru returned to his humaniod form.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru"The five guards who guarded the gates said in unison.Sesshomaru just nodded before proceeding on to the castle doors.Sango,Miroku,and Kirara,stared at the castle in amazment as they followed Sesshomaru.Kagome,Shippo,and Rin were at Sesshomaru's sides while Jaken walked behind them,for once thinking this was a cute moment to remember.

When they got inside Sesshomaru was about to ask a servant to take Sango and Miroku on a tour of the castle when he heard a loud'slap'followed closely by"PERVERT".He turned around to see a red hand print on the monks face and a fuming demon slayer.He turned back to the servant and said"On second thought you just take the demon slayer and send another servant for the monk"the servant nodded and was about to head off to get another servant before Kagome grabbed the female servants hand making the servant turned around.

"Make sure its a male servant please,otherwise the same thing will happen to that servant"Kagome explained.The servant nodded before walking off to do as she was tolled.

"It seems that the monk and slayer are in love,but won't admit it"Sesshomaru whispered in Kagomes ear.

"They are,but Miroku is just to much of a pervert and walks up to any beautiful women asking them 'will you bare my child'"Kagome whispered in Sesshomaru's ear.

"Shippo,Rin,come with me and Kagome and we'll show you to your rooms"Sesshomaru said as the two servants came to take Miroku and Sango.

"Ok father"Shippo ran up to Sesshomaru giggling.Rin ran up to Kagome and started giggling as well.

"What are you two giggling about"Kagome asked,smiling.

"The monk is funny momma(giggle)and he's the first real pervert I've ever seen"Rin explained as she broke out into plain out laughter.

"And it was so funny how dissapointed he got when he saw that the servant taking him on the tour was a man instead of a woman"After finishing the sentence Shippo broke out into laughter too.

"Well as funny as that might be,we must take you two to your rooms and get you settled"Sesshomaru replied chuckling slightly.Kagome started to walk off first in the direction Sesshomaru was about to walk toward.Sesshomaru followed Kagome with Shippo and Rin at his heels.Kagome stopped when she hit a fork in the pathways.

"Now where do we go oh fearless leader"Kagome asked as she turned around to show Sesshomaru a smile that could only mean she being playful again.

"Why don't you let me lead and you can follow"Sesshomaru replied showing a smile that too meant he was being playful.

"Of course oh fearless leader"Kagome stepped to the side and bowed low,clearly being dramatic again.Sesshomaru walked ahead to the childrens room,all the while keeping his playful smile in tact.When they got to the childrens room Sesshomaru said"Stay here and when dinner is ready a servant will come and show you to the dinning room"before shutting the door.

"Well,it seems that its just you and me,my love"Sesshomaru stated as the smile on his face got even larger.

"Yes,it would seem so"Kagome replied as her smile got larger.In a split second Sesshomaru had Kagome in his arms and was heading to his room.When he got to the door he kicked it open and shut it in the same manner before laying Kagome on his bed.

**Lemon below,if you don't like them then skip aheadK**

"Aren't you a fiesty one"Kagome said before pulling Sesshomaru down to give him a deep passionate kiss.Sesshomaru ran his tongue across Kagomes bottom lip silently asking for entrance,which Kagome granted.Their tongue's explored each others mouths before dancing in his mouth.Sesshomaru's hands started to explore her curves making Kagome moan.Kagome instictively weaved her hands in his hair,as she pulled him closer,deepening the kiss in the process.Kagome could feel him taking off her clothes,or in better terms slicing them off,and decided to take his off.When he felt her hands on his chest he moaned loudly,making Kagome smile against his lips.She reached downward grasped his manhood through his clothing earning a loud growl which quickly turned into a moan of pure desire.After Sesshomaru had taken off all of Kagomes clothes he lifted up off of the bed and quickly stripped himself of his clothes before kissing Kagome.He started placing kisses along her jaw to her neck where he nibbled and licked for quite sometime.Kagome moaned and groaned at all the pleasurable feeling he was giving her.She put one hand around his neck while the other started to stroke his manhood. "Kagome"he moaned."Yes my dear"Kagome panted out."Will you be my mate"Sesshomaru moaned back looking her in the eyes."Yes...oh Sessho"After hearing her answer Sesshomaru moved his mouth to her left nipple,sucking,biting,and licking it while massaging the right with his thumb."Are you sure your ready for this"Sesshomaru asked looking her in the eyes once again."I trust you,and love you.I do not believe you would do anything to harm me."Kagome replied.Sesshomaru positioned his manhood at her core.After getting a reassuring smile and nod from Kagome he thrust into her.Kagome threw her head back as tears started to fall from her eyes.Sesshomaru licked them from her face and was about to pull out before Kagome moaned and nodded for him to continue. Slowly he started to thrust in and out of her.After a minutes or so Kagome started moaning "faster,harder Sessho".Sesshomaru was more than happy to comply to her wishes and was rewarded with many moans as he continued to pick up speed and pace."Oh Sessho"Kagome moaned.Sesshomaru sensed their orgasms near and thrusted harder.They yelled each others name as they entered paradise,both panting heavily.After catching his breath Sesshomaru rolled off of Kagome and pulled her onto his chest."I love you Kagome" Sesshomaru said before kissing her lightly on the forehead."I love you too Sesshomaru"Kagome replied as she snuggled into his chest.They both fell into a deep sleep.

**End of lemon,if ya skipped the lemon you can start reading here**

With Sango 

Sango stood at the window with Kirara looking out into the forest.

"Why is Miroku such a pervert?If he could just refrain from that then I would marry him in a split second"Sango told Kirara,who meowwed as if responding to Sango's statment.Sango just sighed as she continued to look out the window in deep thought.

&&&&&With Miroku&&&&&

Miroku was laying on his bed thinking as well.

"Why does Sango get so made when I grop her?I'm just showing her that I love her in my own way"Miroku ran his hand through his hair.

"Maybe we just weren't meant to be"Miroku whispered as the possibility ran through his mind.

"Then who,if anyone,am I meant to spend my life with,to love"Miroku asked no one in particular.

_**So how was that?And I have decided to make Miroku and Sango different pairings,so SangoX? and MirokuX? I already know who's in the question mark spaces,but I wouldn't want to give it awaylolWell anyway how was the lemon?And no I didn't start twitching in this one,just the one between Kikyo and Inuyasha cuz thats just nasty figuring that she is made out of clay and EEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!**_

_**Lets just change the subject before I start twitching againlolOh and I've decided that after I'm done with this story I'm going to write another one!I'll have the title for ya before I finish this storyKHope ya liked the chapter and hope ta hear from ya soon**_

_Sesshyplaya _


	12. Chapter 12

**Please read the bottom,thank you.Oh and I REALLY don't appreciate flames-If I get another one I'm bound to blow a my head off and just start bein' mean so PLEASE don't do that-k-I like myself when I'm calm and fun lovin'!**

Disclaimer:Refer to past chapters!

Chapter 12 

Previous

"Then who,if anyone,am I meant to spend my life with,to love"Miroku asked no one in particular.

Present

----With Inuyasha----

Now only half of the sun could be seen,for the rest was hidden behind the mountains.Inuyasha jumped off of the branch he was sitting on and headed towards Kaede's hut to rest for the night.He felt misserable.He lost his friend who he was starting to have feelings for,his other friends,and his long lost love.Inuyasha walked to the hut,head down,hands clenched in tight fists,tears falling from his face,and a heavy,broken heart.

'I'll rest for tonight,then leave early in the morning in search of Kagome and the rest of the group'Inuyasha thought as he layed down and closed his eyes.

He quickly fell asleep from plain out exhaustion.

Back With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru woke up to the smell of food.He opened his eyes and looked out the window to see half of the sun hiding behind a tall mountain formation.

"Kagome...Kagome,dear wake up"Sesshomaru shook her slightly.

"Hmm...what"Kagome responded as she snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest.

"It's time for dinner meaning we have to get up"Sesshomaru slid Kagome off his chest and started to get dressed.

"Oh alright,if you say we have to then I guess I'll get up"Kagome got out of the bed and stretched before feeling a slight pain between her legs.

"Damn you all to hell"Kagome whispered as she slowly got dressed.

"And what have I done to deserve such harsh treatment"Sesshomaru responded trying to sound innocent.

"Just forget it"Kagomer went to open the door when Sesshomaru grabbed her hand.

"You will tell me when we return or I'll torture you till you do"Sesshomaru responded as his playfull,michievious smile returned.Kagome grabbed the door handle and opened the door.

"Oh torture me baby"Kagome said smiling as she shut the door,leaving Sesshomaru in the room.She had walked about six feet when she felt two loving arms wrap around her waist.

"I'll be sure to make it pleasurable"Sesshomaru whispered in her ear as they continued to walk to the dinning room.

When they reached the dinning room doors Kagome heard giggling on the other side.She pushed open the doors to find all her friends sitting at the large dinning table laughing and giggling at Rin and Shippo,who were making faces at each other.

"Hello mommy and daddy,are you gonna eat with us"Shippo said as he jumped into Kagomes arms.

"Of course,I"m starving"Kagome replied as she put the small kitsune back in his seat before heading toward her own.

The second she sat down,servants walked in the room putting many dishes of food on the dinning table.When the dinning table was full three servants walked in with empty plates and placed one in front of everyone sitting at the dinning table.Next four servants walked in with glasses and jugs,who placed one glass in front of each person and filled the jugs with water.

"Would anyone like some sake"one of the servants asked.Everyone nodded their head no and started eating.Once again Shippo and Rin had everyone laughing,even Sesshomaru chuckled a little.When everyone was done with the meal Sesshomaru stood up to make an announcement.

"I'm going to be having a guest come and stay here for a while"

"Who Sessho"Kagome asked tilting her head to one side.

"He's a friend of mine,Takamoshi,and he's going to bring someone to help Shippo with his fox magic"Sesshomaru explained.

"Really dad,I'm going to get trained with my fox magic"Shippo jumped out of his seat and ran out the door to tell Jaken,with Rin on his heels.

"Well that went nicely"Kagome sighed as she layed her head back on the back of the chair.

"He's also bringing some of our other friends with him,so I hope you all like to party"Sesshomaru sighed as he thought of past parties with his friends.

"I love to party"Sango and Kagome shouted in unison.

"Well I don't mind it...if it has lots of pretty women"Miroku stated.He was plain out lucky Sango didn't hear him or he would have been hit over the head.

Sango and Kagome where dancing around the room shouting 'party time'.

"Well I think its time for bed"Sesshomaru sighed as he stood up and left the room.

"Oh,ok...slow down would ya"Kagome said

"Goodnight Kagome"Sango walked out of the dinning room and headed to her room.

"Indeed,Goodnight Kagome"Miroku slowly made his way back to his room.

With Kagome and Sesshomaru in one of the halls

"Sesshomaru can I ask you something"Kagomes voice was silent and barely audible.

"Anything you wish"Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a worried expression.Kagome was happy and overjoyed only moments before and now she was silent and almost as if scared.

"Is there something bad about your friends that you don't like"Kagomes voice was now lower than before.

"No,they are fine and at times quite enjoyable to be around.Why do you ask"Sesshomaru now wondered if his friends scared her.

"Oh,no reason you just didn't act like you liked them too much,thats all"Kagome stated as she took oh so great interest in the floor.

"Oh,its just that I haven't partied with them for quite some time and getting me drunk isn't the smartest choice in the world."

"Oh,why?Do you act...strange when your drunk"Kagome said.

"No,but like all who get drunk I tend to...be different...you must know how people act when they have had to much sake,right?"

"Yah,Miroku has a father figure who is constantly drunk"

"Miroku!I become a pervert in some sense,but only after a certain amount and it would only be toward you"Sesshomaru now took great interest in the floor.

"Oh,as long as its toward me drink till ya drop!"Kagome said in a cheery tone with a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Are...are you serious Kagome?Would you honestly tollerate such,especially from me."Sesshomaru asked with more than shock on his face.

"Sure,after all,I do love you and its not like there is a part of my body you haven't already touched"Kagome said mumbling from 'its' to 'touched'.

"I love you,and even though you said its ok,I promise I'll try not to drink that much,ok"

"Ok,but I won't hold you to that promise"Kagome stated as she pushed open the large double doors to their room.Kagome ran to the bed and plopped on top of it.

"Awwwww,goodnight Sessho"Kagome said as she snuggled into the the pillow.

"Don't you think you should change my dear"

"Yah,but after that I'm going to lay in bed and just die"Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's expression and giggled.He definetly took her little joke seriously.

"Um,Sessho"

"Hm,yes my dear"Sesshomaru asked still having that expression on his face.

"I was just joking.I wouldn't die on you."She stated as she finished slipping on her sleeping kimono.

"Oh,thank goodness,you almost made me pass out"Sesshomaru replied letting out a very deep sigh of relief.Kagome zoomed past him and onto the bed.

"Night night,Sessho"Kagome said as she fell asleep.Sesshomaru got dressed in his sleeping pants leaving his chest bare(don't drool too much) and joined her in bed.He too soon fell into a deep sleep.

**Ok,two people said my story was goin' a 'lil' too fast.Well I'm really sorry and I'll try to slow down-k-but if I don't do it don't bite my head off!Some complained and some felt concerned about the Miroku and Sango pairing.Well to make you feel better I'll make it look like they're going to separate and then I'll make them come back together and be all loving and stuff-K-and some one said somethin' 'bout dogs purring.It's not really a purring sound,I guess its more of a low,weird growl ok.Last but not least others said my story was short,well I'm sorry I'll try to make it longer but I'm like failing classes and with that big test comin' up in March.I've just been very busy.Well see ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok,some one said somethin' 'bout not likin' made up characters(but tolerating them from me)well I'm sorry.I tried to make this story as enjoyable as possible,but it makes me happy that you enjoy my stories to an amazing extent.Thanks!Oh, and about the longer chapters I'll start on that as soon as I pick up my grades-k-and special thanks to -YashaUkalla-for the amazing support you've given me!Thanks!Hope ya enjoy the chapter!**

Disclaimer:I don't own any characters from Inuyasha.

Chapter 13 

Previously

"Night night,Sessho"Kagome said as she fell asleep.Sesshomaru got dressed in his sleeping pants leaving his chest bare(don't drool too much) and joined her in bed.He too soon fell into a deep sleep.

Present

Kagome woke up as the sun shined on her face forcing her to wake.She looked up at Sesshomaru and found him still asleep.She loved how he looked as he slept.His face looked like that of god as the sun shined upon it,and he had a peaceful look on his face instead of a emotionless mask.She slowly and quitely got up trying her hardest not to wake him up and succeeding greatly.She got dressed then quitely walked out of the room shutting the door ever so carefully as though she were escaping from Naraku's castle.She walked carefully trying not to tap her slippers loud enough to wake Sesshomaru.When she was sure she was far enough that he wouldn't here her she started walking normal.As she was about to reach the dinning room for breakfast she ran into,literally,Sango.They both fell backwards and were about to give a string of apoligizes when they looked up and saw each other.

"Would you like to walk with me to the dinning room"Kagome asked as she got up and dusted off her outfit.

"I'd love to Kagome"Sango replied.

They walked to the dinning room in complete silence.When they reached the doors Sango pushed them open and sat down next to Miroku,who was day dreaming,for he didn't even notice Sango had let her guard down on her rear end.Sango sat down and too started day dreaming.Both were day dreaming about the perfect person;Sango the perfect man,while Miroku thought of the perfect woman.Kagome sat down and quickly started eating.When Kagome was half ways done with the food on her plate,Shippo,Rin,and Sesshomaru came in.

Shippo and Rin went to their seats giggling about something,while Sesshomaru took his seat next to Kagome.

He leaned close to her ear and whispered"Why did you get out of bed when I wasn't through with you yet"Sesshomaru asked her not caring enough to hide the playfulness in his voice.

"I wanted to make you yearn for me,and this way you won't get too bored"Kagome replied just as playfully.

"How could I get bored with something as perfect as you my dear"

"Exactly,I might be to perfect for you to stand"Kagome,then decided it would be fun to play with his mind and moaned to where only he could hear.

"Damn you,you seductive angel"

"I love you too Sessho"Kagome giggled as she got up to leave,having finished her food in all.

"Oh,yes.Kagome our company will be arriving very soon"Sesshomaru said as she continued to walk away as though she hadn't even heard him.

"Kagome,did you hear me"

"Yes Sessho dear,I heard you loud and clear."Kagome replied as she walked out of the room and headed to the garden.She always loved to take a walk through the garden.She always seemed to forget her worries and loose track of time walking through the beautiful garden.She looked at the flowers.

Red,blue,yellow,baby pink,orange...the colors seemed to be endless.The pathway she was walking on was midnight blue with a white dog demon inside each square tile.The sky had no clouds,just an endless beauty of blue.She came to a fountain with a bench made out of marble right next to it.She layed on the bench and closed her eyes as she allowed her body and mind to enjoy the peacefulness of the garden.

Back in the Dinning room

Sesshomaru watched Kagome leave.He then turned to Sango,knowing of the close bond between her and his precious Kagome.

"Demon Slayer"Sesshomaru said in an unsteady voice.

"Yes"Sango asked.She was worried that he might have an emotional brake down at the look he was giving her and the voice by which he used to call her.

"Is there something wrong with Kagome?Have I done something to upset her"Sesshomaru asked as he lowered his head.

"I don't think so,I just think she has a lot on her mind.Why don't you go talk to her or try and comfort her."Sango asked

"If she don't start acting normal,I'M the one who will need more than

comfort"Sesshomaru responded telling nothing but the truth.

"Well why don't you go tell her that?Why don't you tell her how much you love her,and if she already knows,REMIND her.Show her you truly care about her."Sango said with a sort of passion in each and every word.She watched as he smiled.

"Thank you.I shall try your method"Sesshomaru then quickly ate his food before leaving to search for Kagome.He followed her scent and was surprised to be lead to the garden.He figured Kagome might have been in the study or in their room resting.He continued to follow her scent.When he saw her she almost took his breath away.There,on the bench,layed a beautiful woman.Her hair sprawled around her face,her lips were parted as if waiting for her true love to come kiss them,her left arm was in front of her face,while her right layed on her hips,her legs were slightly bent at the knee to fit her whole frame on the small bench,with her white kimono clinging to her body in all the right places.Sesshomaru stood still as a statue,examining the beauty in front of him.He walked up to her,kneeled beside the bench,and started to stoke her hair and caress her face.

"I Love you so much,Kagome"He said

"I love you too Sessho"Kagome said eyes still closed.She slowly opened her eyes to stare into his golden ones.

"Are you ok?Is there anything I can do for you my love?"

"No,I'm fine Sessho,but if you could,I would really like if you'd just sit here and just cuddle with me"Kagome had tears in her eyes.

"Of course love,but why are you crying?Did I upset you in some way"Sesshomaru was now beyond worried.

"No,I just want you to love me for a while"Kagome replied sitting up.Sesshomaru quickly took his place by her side.He sat there for about half an hour,just kissing,loving,and cuddling with Kagome when he heard a loud "Party Time" echo through out his castle.

"It sounds like they're here my dear,but if you wish we could just stay here"Sesshomaru said.

"No,I'd love to meet your friends.If they're the party folk you say they are they could cheer me up in no time,just like you can."Kagome smiled a smile of joy and excitement as they walked back to the castle.

HUGE cliffie,but I thought this would be the best place to stop!lolWell in the next chapter my characters will be coming in and sorry,but Inu-idiot wasn't in this chapter,cuz you pretty much know what he's doing any way,but I promise to start off the next chappie with himKWell hope ya liked the chapter and hope ta here from ya soonDon't forget to reviewKSee ya soon

_**Sesshyzplaya**_


	14. Chapter 14

Ok,thanks everyone for your awesome reviews!Yep,luv all ya!Well not much to say but I need to say...

YashaUkalla-I completelt understand your point of view cuz I think of stories like that too!Don't worry cuz it just makes them more exciting!

soccercrazyfreak-Tell 'blondie' to shut up cuz she said she could handle 'nasty' and she wanted to read them!She COULD of SKIPPED IT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE WHO DOESN'T LIKE DAT CONTENT!SO SHE AIN'T MY GOD DAMN PROBLEM!YOU JUST WAIT TILL I SEE HER AT SCHOOL!UUUUUHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Well thats all enjoy da chapter!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha.

Chapter 14

Peviously

"No,I'd love to meet your friends.If they're the party folk you say they are they could cheer me up in no time,just like you can."Kagome smiled a smile of joy and excitement as they walked back to the castle.

Present

----Back with Inuyasha----

The sun had just barely risen above the mountains.Kaede walked into the hut Inuyasha was sleeping in,but found nothing there but his bandages,that he apparently tore off before departing,and the blankets he used to sleep on and with.Kaede ran out of the hut,grabbed her bow and arrows,borrowed one of the villagers horses and headed off to find Inuyasha.'He won't last a day in his current condition,and without any bandages on he might get an infection,putting him in an even worse state of health'Kaede thought as she forced the horse to run at its top speed.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha was jumping from tree to tree and had been for about an hour now.

His wounds had all reopened and were bleeding continuiously.He was about to land on a tree branch,but fell to the ground instead.He tried to get up,but his body protested.He fell to the ground,face in the dirt,and cried.He rolled over and allowed the tears to roll down his cheeks.He felt absolutely miserable.

Back at Sesshomaru castle

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked into the court yard,were Sesshomaru's friends were.

"Hey Sesshomaru,long time no see,and woe woe woe,who is this beauty"One of the men said as he walked up to Sesshomaru.

"Indeed,this is my mate Kagome,Kagome this is Takamoshi,my most loyal friend and party partner."Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh I'm flattered that you would say such about me and is this a tear falling from my eye"Takamoshi said as he put his hand to his heart and wiped away an imaginary tear making Kagome giggle.

"And did I hear correctly?Mate?Why you sly dog you"Takamoshi gave Sesshomaru a huge smile.

Takamoshi had long,navy blue hair about knee length and beautiful bright green eyes.On each cheek he had a long,wide,red stripe that kinda looked like a long triangle.He had a sword on his right hip and had put down a large four pointed ninja star(about the size of Sango's boomerang and used in the same way when in combat)that was his also.On his forehead he had two,red curves(like paretheses )(...)that collided in the middle and looked as though they inner locked.It was a birth mark like Sesshomaru's crescent moon.(if you don't get it and wish to just state so in a review and I'll try my hardest to clarifyK)He had bangs like Kagomes.He also had boots much like Sesshomaru's but they were red with white designs.He had black pants and shirt much like Sesshomaru's.On the back of his shirt there was a red triangle and at the each tip of the triangle there was a simbol that stood for three elements;water,air,and earth.Takamoshi was the last element demon since his pack was wiped out when he was 9 years old.

"Yes you heard correctly,she is my mate,and what in seven hells do you mean 'sly dog'?Have you found a mate yet?"Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow.

"No,I have not,but I have been looking,but no one has prooved worthy of this hunk of sexy man"Takamoshi said smirking.

"Yah right,you think your just king of the fucking world don't you"came a female voice as she walked over to where Kagome,Sesshomaru,and Takamoshi were standing.

"Taia,you have got to learn to shut your damn trap"Takamoshi said as she came to stand by him.

Taia,as she was called,had long silver hair three and a half inches below her knees,blueish silver eyes,and a red,four pointed star on her forehead that had the vertical axis slightly longer and wider than the horazontal.She wore a light blue kimono that ended at mid-thigh.She had a light purple obi and light purple on the hemming of her skirt and the cuffs of her sleeves,which where like Sesshomaru's as they flared out at the bottom.She wore light purple boots that came up to her knee's and had light blue designs on them.She also had two,thick,purple, zigzag stipes on her cheeks.She appeared to be a dog demon.(and is ta let ya know)

"Hey Sesshomaru,I see you've found a mate.Don't pay any attention to this hunk of shit"Taia said as she pointed at Takamoshi.

"Actually its hunk of sexy man"Takamoshi corrected.

"If your sexy,then I'm drop dead sexy"came another female voice.

"Awww,Tsuki,do you always have to be incorrect in your statements" Takamoshi replied.

Tsuki was undoubtably a dragon demon.She had spring green hair that was two inches below her knee when left down,she had three orange stripes that were far apart and as they went back towards her ear started to collide(my dumb friend compared that to a marijuana plant,I know she's dumb no need to splach it in my face though)She had yellow orange eyes.She,being a dragon demon and all,could shoot fireballs from her hands and breath acid breath.She had two daggers,one on her right hip and an other attched to her left boot.Her outfit was exactly like Taia's but a yellow kimono with a green obi,boots,and green along the hemming and cuffs of her outfit.She had her hair in a high ponytail with a few strands on her forehead,that escaped from the ponytail.

"Actually,I'm always correct unlike you"Tsuki replied smirking when Takamoshi turned his head the other way.

"Its nice to meet you all"Kagome finally said.

"Its nice to meet you too,but you haven't met us all yet"Taia said.

"Koshinki!!!Eukamaru!!!!"Taia yelled forcing the others to cover their ears.

Two demons walked up to Kagome.

"This is Koshinki"Tsuki pointed at a female demon.She was a fox demon with knee lenght orange hair and green eyes like Shippo's.She was wearing the same outfit as Tsuki and Taia,but it was all brown with yellow fox prints all over it.Her hair was in a high ponytail with it braided.She also had a puffy orange tail much like Shippo's but quite a bit longer and had black on the tip.

"Nice to meet you"Kagome said.

"As it is a pleasure to meet you"Koshinki replied.

"She will be Shippo's trainer"Sesshomaru explained.

"And this is the one and only Eukamaru"Taia replied as she pointed to another demon,but this demon was a male.

He was unmistakebly a coyote demon.He had beautiful hazel pools for eyes,light brown,knee length hair.He had pants like Sesshomaru's as far as design as well as boots like him but his were maroon with yellow designs.His shirt and pants were maroon while he had a(You all know how Sesshomaru wears a yellow and blue thing on his waist...(cough)...my waist since he's mine...(cough)...well like that but plain yellow)(I'm gonna call it a ribbon until someone gives me the RIGHT answer...so everyone jump up ta proove me wrong why dontcha) yellow ribbon around his waist holding his swords on his hip.Along the cuffs of his sleeves he had a band of white howling coyotes.

"Nice to meet you as well"Kagome said.

"Same to you Milady"Eukamoru stated formally.

"OOWWWW don't you just love it when he's formal"Taia said as she howled.

"Howl for me baby,howl"Eukamaru taunted.

"Ok lets get away from the love birds"Takamoshi said as he walked away.

"Kagome have you seen Kirara"Sango yelled as she came running out.Takamoshi stared at her,mouth open,eyes wide,as Sango walked up to Kagome.

"I can't find her anywhere"Sango exlpained.

"What..what are you looking for"Takamoshi asked snapping his mouth shut,but leaving his eyes wide open.

"I'm looking for a little cat..."Sango,finally coming to her senses,looked at the most hansom man she had ever seen.Takamoshi,much like Sesshomaru had well toned muscles.Sango's jaw dropped and she didn't even notice Kirara jump onto her shoulder from one of the balcanies above her head.

"Oh...I didn't..."Sango was stuttering terribly and blushing bright red.

"Is that the cat creature you were looking for"Takamoshi asked as he pointed to Kirara.

"Hm..what...oh yah,thanks"

"And if I may,what is your name"Takamoshi asked eyes back to normal now.

"Oh,my names Sango"

"She's a demon exterminator"Kagome added.

"Oh,yah I am,but its not like I just go around the world exterminating every demon in sight"Sango added"Whats your name"

"Takamoshi,I'm the last element demon"Takamoshi explained.

"Element Demon?Are you really?"Sango's eyes went wide.

"Yes,why"Takamoshi asked fearing she disliked his kind.

"My exterminating village use to befriend your pack,but my village was wiped out over a year or so ago"Sango lowered her head.

"Oh,what a coincidence,my pack was wiped out too,but I was extremely young when it happened"Takamoshi said as he too lowered his head.

"Hey Sessho,can we eat or something,I"m starving."Kagome said as she put her hand over her stomach.

"Anything for you my dear"Sesshomaru said as he started to walk off.Everyone followed him,Sango and Takamoshi walking at the back of the group talking about their tribes.

"Sesshomaru can we party tonight"Taia asked.

"Of course.Party till ya drop dead,then I'll be sure ta bury your dumb ass"Takamoshi cut in.

"Yes,but lets try and keep the drinking to a mininal if we could"Sesshomaru said.

"As if!!We're gonna get you drunk off your ass!!!"Takamoshi pratically yelled.

"I bet he fucks good drunk,Eukomaru does"Taia whispered in Kagomes ear making Kagome wonder if what she said was true.

'Would my Sessh fuck better drunk?I'd probably pass out from all the pleasure'Kagome thought.

"PARTAY"Taia shouted.

OOOOOOOOOO!The next chapters is where it gets good!Well hope ta hear from ya soon!Don't forget ta review!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone I just wanted ta say that this story almost didn't get updated due to the fact that is didn't have enough reviews.Yes it only got about 5 reviews for the last chapter and I don't update until I get about 10 or so so yah just wanted ta let ya know-k-Well I'm glad that you all enjoyed my story so far and thanx for your support.Some one mentioned that I was misspelling a few words well I'm sorry.I'm just so busy!I usually just write them and post them,but I'll try to go over them and check for errors-k-Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha,but I do own Eukamaru,Tsuki,Taia,Takamoshi,and Koshinki,so don't steal them-K-

Chapter 15

Previously

"PARTAY"Taia shouted.

Present

The group chatted as they made their way to the dinning hall.Kagome,having becme accustom to opening the doors went to push them open,but was stopped by a hand.She lifted her head to look at Eukamaru.

"Allow me Milady"He said as he pushed the doors open.Miroku was sitting at the table just thinking when the doors opened.He looked to see who was coming and saw a beautiful dragon demon.Tsuki seemed to have seen him too and stopped dead in her tracks.They immediately locked eyes.Tsuki walked over to Miroku.

"May I sit by you"Tsuki asked blushing slightly.

"Oh yes have a seat"Miroku got out of his seat and pulled the chair out for Tsuki.She sat in it and 'eeped' slightly as he pushed the chair back in.

Kagome,being the only one who saw,smiled brightly.She had always thought that Miroku and Sango would fall in love and get married,but it seemed fate had a different plan for them.Here Sango was flirting with Takamoshi and finding that they had a lot in common,while Miroku quitely talked and showed manners to Tsuki.Everyone sat down.Sango,instead of sitting by Miroku,sat by Takamoshi and continued to chat and flirt,while Miroku silently chatted with Tsuki.As usual the servents came in with the food,plates,and glasses.

"Would anyone like some sake"The servant asked.

"I'd love some"Taia said.

"Actually bring us...one..two..about five glasses"Kagome said.

"Kagome there are only four of them so why five glasses"Sango asked,beating Sesshomaru as she asked the same question Sesshomaru was going to ask.

"Oh,I wanted some too.How long has it been since we've actually enjoyed ourselves Sango...Miroku"Kagome asked closing her eyes as she tried to find the answer to her own question.

"You know,now that I think about it,Lady Kagome,never"Miroku answered.

"Yah,your right Miroku"Sango said as her eyes widened a bit.

"So,I would like to have a 'lil' fun for once in my god damned life"Kagome said opening her eyes.

"You know what your right"Sango got up and ran to the kitchen.She came back with eight goblets of sake on a large plate.

"Ok,we're not going to get too drunked up till tonight,when we have a party,ok"Sango said putting the plate down so everyone could grab their own goblet.

"Ok"everyone said

"Oh,wait"Kagome said as she ran out of the dinning room.She returned two minutes later.

"What was that all about"Sango asked.

"I went to go have a lil talk with Jaken"Kagome explained as she sat down and started to drink her sake.

Sesshomaru leaned over and whispered in her ear"If you don't want to deal with this you don't have to".

"Its ok Sesshomaru,I need to just have a 'lil' fun once in a while,and you need to just loose control for once in your life"Kagome gave Sesshomaru a playful grin,before taking another gulp of sake.They all sat in the dinning room,chatting,flirting,joking,drinking,and plain out enjoying themselves.

After about an hour of all this they got up and went their separate ways.Takamoshi and Sango headed to the library to talk,Miroku and Tsuki headed to the kitchen for more sake,Eukomaru and Taia headed to their room,Koshinki followed a servant to Shippo's room,while Kagome and Sesshomaru headed to the garden.

"What is it about the garden that you like so much"Sesshomaru asked wrapping his arm tighter around her waist.

"I don't know,its just so calm out there"Kagome said

"I need to go to my study to do some papper work,do you need anything"

"No,I guess not"Kagome said sighing.

"Whats wrong?You don't seem yourself"Sesshomaru was once again worried about her.

"Nothing,I just figured you'd spend some time with me,but I guess I'm not that important"Kagome teased.

"Kagome your the most important thing in my life,so don't say such nonsense!Lets go!"Sesshomaru picked Kagome up bridal style and walked to a bench in the garden.There they sat down and cuddled,talked,joked,and kissed each other passionatley from time to time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok,if you don't like the way the story is set up,then don't read it!Stop complaining and stop reading it!I'm really tired of people just sending reviews to tell me they don't like this and this and this!Although I have only got seven reviews like that through out the whole story I still think its dumb to do that,and its only from like two or three different people,but it's like they just like to tell me how much my story sucks in their eyes.I will continue writing this story because of the people who want me to finishkthe end is coming sooon for both of my stories.Once they both end I willl post my other story,but two stories to review on is pretty much alll i can handle for right nowkalso...**

**Cookie Tirone-I know,Iknow we need dancing but there willl be one more BBIIGG BIG BIG party before the end and that one is gonna have alll dat fun stuffKwell thanks for your support**

**Garnetgirl-I don't remeber which story you reviewed on but thanks for your awesome support for...which eva story ya reviewed for**

**Oh,yah someone said somethin' bout Sesshomaru and Kagome havin kids.Well ya know that sounds good,I thnik I'll add that in in the end of the storykI might have a sequel for this story but I'm not sureK Well now that I've got that out,on with the story!**

Chapter 16

"Master Jaken,were did Shippo go?Why can't I go with him?Why can't he play with me?"Rin asked her green baby sitter.

"That little brat went to go take some lessons"Jaken replied placing an annoyed expression on his face.

"But how come I couldn't go and watch Shippo get his...lessons"

"Because...oh just nevermind,its none of your business anyway"

"I'm gonna tell mommy your being mean to me"Rin threatened,grinning with delight.

"N..no,don't tell her!I haven't done anything to you"Jaken replied with a trembling voice.

"Then tell me what I want to know"Rin was trying her hardest not to laugh,but failed miserably.

"Why?Its none of your business and stop laughing"Jaken was yelling at the top of his lungs now.

Rin fell to the floor and continued laughing her guts out,while Jaken continued to yell at her.

Sesshomaru,who had put Kagome in their room after she fell asleep,was now in the door way smiling at the hilarious sight.

"Jaken I never knew you were so good with children.You must be getting soft"Sesshomaru said chuckling.

"What?I'm not getting soft,mil lord,just doing my...given task"Jaken replied glaring daggers at Rin making her laugh harder.

"Indeed"Sesshomaru replied as he left the room.Since Kagome was asleep he had decided to try and get some work done.He probably had work piled to the ceiling.He stopped in his tracks and listened carefully.He could have swore he heard something.He turned his head to look behind him,but saw nothing but an empty hallway.

"Must be my imagination"He said aloud as he started walking again.After he had walked a whole nine feet he was pounced on.

"Who the fuck"Sesshomaru said as he turned around to see a laughing Kagome on top of him.

"Kagome?I thought you were asleep!Why are you here and why did you pounce on me?"Sesshomaru questioned as he watched her laugh even harder.

"You should have seen yourself!(laughing)You were...were...on like high alert or something!(some more laughing)And then...when I jumped on you...you...oh my..."Kagome couldn't control herself and fell off him laughing her ass off.

"Never miss an oppertunity to get in trouble do you?"Sesshomaru asked as his seroius expression was replaced with a grinning smile and mischeivious eyes.

"No,but it was soooooo funny.I figured you would have cornered me or sensed me"Kagome replied finally getting her laughing under control.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened."Why didn't I sense you?"

"Oh,I hid my scent and aura from you.Just a 'lil' something I learned on my own"Kagome replied as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Hm...I see.Do you want to go get the children ready for bed?Its getting late and I would like them to be asleep before we..."

"Party"Kagome finished.

"Yes"

"Ok,lets go.Lead the way oh fearless leader"Kagome replied giggling as she bowed.

"You have no need to bow to me,Kagome"Sesshomaru said as he grabbed her waist and walked side by side to the childrens room.

When they got to the door the stopped in the doorway to listen to Jaken read the children a story.

"The demon prince was very upset that the human princess had disappeared and went out to find her.He looked for many days and many nights,but never found the beautiful princess.When he finally returned to his palace he saw the princess standing on a balcany singing a song.The song was about her lover leaving her and that she still had faith that he would return.The prince ran through the palace and to the balcany to embrace his lost love.She returned the embrace and they soon got married and lived happily from that day forward"Jaken finished the story and looked at the sleeping children.He smiled and went to put the book away.

"Great job Jaken and thanks for getting the children ready for bed.It saves us a lot of time and we are thankful to have you"Kagome praised in a whisper,scaring Jaken some.

"Why,thank you for you kind words mil' lady"Jaken whispered back and feeling proud that he had pleased the woman who was to be the new lady of the west.

"We are going to go to the dinning room to drink and enjoy ourselves,would you like to come?"Kagome asked.

"If it does not bother you mil' lady,then yes,I would love to"Jaken replied as he walked to the entrance of the door and quitely shut it.They then started out to the dinning room.


	17. Ch 17Party at Sesshyz House

**Ok,this party is lame too,cuz i'm savin' bast for last!lol sorry to torture you,but yah,I'm mean!Well I'm gonna leave it short this time and thanks cookie tirone,it helps ta kno some homies got ma back.I kno a lot of you do which is coo!And I kno!Inukik love is soooooo gross,but I just put it in there cuz I started it without noticing and wen I finally noticed wat i waz writin'...i twitched the rest of the way!lol well **

**lataz pug-thug**

**gataz yeah!**

**Disclaimer:Read off of previous chapters,still applies.**

Chapter 17-Party at Sesshys' House

Sesshomaru,Kagome,and Jaken walked silently down the many halls until they came to the dinning room door.

"Well,are you ready,Sesshomaru?"Kagome asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."He answered sighing a heavy sigh.

Jaken pushed the large doors open.Sango,Miroku,Tsuki,Taia,Eukamaru,Takamoshi,and Koshinki were all sitting down at the table laughing and drinking up a storm.Kagome smiled at the sight of everyone getting along and enjoying themselves.

Jaken quickly walked to the table,took a seat,and began drinking as well as joining in on the conversation.Sesshomaru and Kagome stood at the door for a few seconds before slowly walking to their seats.Kagome poured two cups of sake and gave one of them to Sesshomaru and kept the other for herself.She looked at everyone around the table and noticed that Sango and Miroku were flirting with eachother.Takamoshi was flirting with Tsuki and Taia and Eukamaru were plain out kissing and being intimate.Sesshomaru whispered in Kagomes ear,"They must be REALLY drunk if they're acting like that."

Kagome smiled and whispered back,"Are you gonna be just as loving,if not more,than they are being?"

Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck and replied,"If that's what you want,then of course I will."

Everyone was drinking and having a good time.Taia and Eukamaru left early to 'go to bed' as they said,Takamoshi and Tsuki had fallen out of their chairs laughing about five or six times now,Jaken was hiccuping and being very weird,Sango and Miroku had kissed each other four times and Sango was now sitting in his lap,while Sesshomaru just laid his head back and closed his eyes and Kagome leaned against his chest and every once in a while popped a good joke or comment.Once or twice Takamoshi and Tsuki got in a playful fight but they usually laughed so hard they ended up falling on the table and scattering the food on both the floor and table.Koshinki got in a fight with Takamoshi,and ended up beating him up more then he did her,but she didn't get out unscratched.

"So,Takamoshi when ya gonna start settlin' down wit a sexy bitch?"Tsuki asked,clearly drunk off her ass.

"I don't plan on seeking a woman to mate.I'm gonna just let life take its course,but that doesn't mean I can't have fun now."Takamoshi replied,allowing an evil grin to overtake his drunkin' look.

"Shiiitt!You should just go fuck some tramp and get on wit your life.Waitin' for years ain't gonna help you none,you crazy bastard."Sango said.

"Well,my dear Sango,that makes him sound desperate."Miroku stated.

"If I was desperate I would have already fucked some whore and taken HER for my mate,but no,I'm thinking sensably."Takamoshi explained.

"How can you think sensably when your drunk off your god damn ass,huh?Answer me that ass hole!"Sesshomaru replied fully confident that Takamoshi would shoot back some dumb ass remark to prove his point,and it came as expected.

"Shut the fuck up!What do the nine of you know about love,sex,passion?"Takamoshi shot back as he poured himself some more sake.

"A hell of a lot more then you do,apparently."Sesshomaru replied.

"Shit."Was Takamoshi's only reply.

"Shit right back at ya."Koshinki said.

"For your information there is only one Sesshomaru and he has experenced love,passion,and sex!So shut the fuck up you drunk son of a bitch!"Kagome shot at Takamoshi.

"What you talkin' 'bout?How do you know?"Takamoshi asked,obvoiusly having a case of forgetfulness.

"Gosh,he's lost his god damned brain!Figures,from all the drinking ya been doin' ya drunk ass!"Koshinki said.

"Um,maybe because she is his love and mate and in order to become his mate they would have had to have sex and I bet it was passionate.Damn,how many glasses of sake have you had?"Sango asked.

"Well,Sango,if we could get all the sake out of his body I bet we could fill ninety or more jugs of sake.When he gets drunk he's plastered!"Tsuki explained.

Sesshomaru must have finally got drunk because he was grabbing Kagome's ass and sucking her neck.

Miroku stood up with Sango in his arms and walked out of the room,kissing her passionately on the lips the whole time.

Jaken walked in a weird form of curving way and Tsuki was knocked out on the floor.Takamoshi stood up,but quickly fell back down in his chair and with help from Koshinki they managed to get out of the dinning room and headed to their rooms.Kagome was drunk,but probably more sober than everyone else.She stood up and almost made unwanted contact with the floor,but Sesshomaru caught her and kissed her deeply.She felt strange.Her legs were wobbly,her vision a little fuzzy,and she couldn't think clearly.

"Sesshomaru"She moaned out.

"Yes"He replied in a husky voice that sent shivers up Kagomes back.

"Can you help me into our room?"She asked.

He did not reply but picked her up and used his demon speed.Within seconds they were in their room.He placed her on the bed and began sucking,biting,and nibbling on her neck.Kagome moaned and tangled her hands in his hair.He started to undress her as she did the same to him.Their passionate night was only begining.

Takamoshi had managed to make it to his room,with the help of Koshinki,and was now sleeping peacefully,Sango and Miroku were enjoying their night to the fullest,Taia and Eukamaru were asleep from exhaustion,Tsuki was woke up by Jaken and went to her room and was now asleep,while Koshinki laid in her bed wide awaking writing in a diary of some sort,but her hand writing was terrible as a result from drinking so much obviously.So you tell me,how good do you think all these people felt tonight?

Back with Inuyasha

"Hm...Where am I?"Inuyasha asked as he looked around.He was still in a forest,but there was a campfire and fried fish next to it.

"I see that ye have awaken."A familiar voice said.

"NO!Kaede,what are you doin' here?Why are you here?"Inuyasha asked.

"Ye were on the ground dieing and I came to heal ye,so stop bein' an ungrateful dog and accept the fact that ye cannot go out and save another if ye cannot save ye's self."Kaede said as she placed the fried fish in front of him and gestured for him to eat.Inuyasha looked at the fried fish and allowed what Kaede had just said to sink in.

"How long will I have stay here and recover?"He asked.

"At least two more days.It is night and moving ye would not be wise,so we will stay here for the two days.After the two days are up,and I think ye is healed enough to journey,I will leave ye and return to the village."Kaede explained.

Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes."Two days?I need to get to Kagome before anything happens to her!If Sesshomaru's involed,then somethin' must be wrong!And Kikyo!I need to start seeking her out and find out why she left me alone in the night!I need to see if she is ok!"Inuyasha shouted.

"Ye will not have enough time for both.Ye must choose...Kagome of the living or Kikyo of the living dead.Ye cannot keep going back and forth between Kikyo and Kagome.Soon they both will get tired of ye not being able to choose and will find other men to love them and no other."Kaede stated.Little did she know she was right.

Inuyasha just bowed his head and began eating.'No!I can't choose and I won't!I'll have both Kikyo and Kagome!'Inuyasha thought and nothing but time could change his mind.After he was done eating he layed down and fell into a restless sleep.Kikyo and Kagome plagued his dreams.

Back with Sesshomaru and the gang

Sesshomaru woke up to the smell of breakfast downstairs.He looked to his side and saw a peacefully sleeping,naked,Kagome.He quitely got up and out of bed,got dressed,and headed down stairs for some breakfast.When he got down stairs Rin and Shippo were the only ones sitting at the dinning table.Servants brought in two plates of food,each one given to one child.One of the servants saw Sesshomaru enter the dinning room and walked up to him.

"What would you like to eat mil'lord?"The servant girl asked as she bowed her head.

He looked at what the children were eating and replied,"I'll eat what ever the children are eating."

The servant left with a 'yes mil'lord' and Sesshomaru sat at the table and watched the children eat.

"Daddy,how come momma isn't down here eating with us?"Shippo asked.

"She is tired and needs her rest,so lets let her sleep for a while."Sesshomaru answered.

Shippo nodded his head and went back to eating.The servant brought another plate in and placed it before Sesshomaru and left.Sesshomaru started eating as the children finished their meal.

"Daddy,can we go out and play by the garden before I have to begin my lessons again?"Shippo asked.

"Yes,and I will talk to Koshinki about allowing Rin to watch you train."Sesshomaru said.

"I'd be happy to allow her to watch Shippo during his lessons."Koshinki replied from the other side of the room.She walked to the table,sat down,rubbed her head,then called for a servant to bring her some food.

"How is your head feeling?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh,its fine.Takamoshi can hit pretty hard though."Koshinki replied.

"He's always hit hard.It's usually me and him who are fighting and knocking the shit out of each other."Sesshomaru stated.

"Yep,yep,good times."Koshinki said nodding her head up and down slowly.

"How good did Shippo do in his traininng yesterday?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh,yah,I meant to ask you if you know who his father was.He did excellent and after I tought him how to control his fox magic he went through the rest like a whiz kid."Koshinki explained.

"Really?"Sesshomaru asked surprised.

"Yep,and he is gettin' good at thinking his strategies through and if Rin was at the traininng session I think he would push himself you imagine how good he would be if Kagome or Rin were put in danger?His power level would be off the charts,figuring he's in love with Rin and Kagome's like his mother.The fox demon breed has always been overly emotional and dog demons are extremely possessive and watch their mates better than the wisest and most keen eyed of hawks."Koshinki explained.

"Indeed.It would run in the dog,fox,wolf,and coyote breeds.So its pretty much a trait of all canines,but how did you figure out he was in love with Rin?"Sesshomaru was getting more and more curious.

Koshinki smiled and replied,"Boy isn't that a story to tell.Well it all started when we went to a village..."

**Well how did you like my chapter?I'm sittin' here jammin' to my tunes so I'll make this as short as possible.Thanks for all my reviewers and I hope ta see ya soon!**


	18. Ch18Discovery,Love,Change,and heart ache

Chapter 18-Discovery,love,change,and heart ache-

Koshinki had just finished telling her story and was now watching a very surprised Sesshomaru.

"So your telling me that with the money you gave him he went and bought Rin gifts and took her out on the nearby bridge to watch the water and talk?"Sesshomaru confirmed.

"Yes,but if you were listening you would have caught the biggest part."Koshinki explained.

"I caught that but I can't believe he would do such things.I'm was almost sure that him being around that half-breed would have made him just as arrogant,ignorant,and rude as him,but I must have been wrong."

"Well if you think about it I'm sure that Kagome wouldn't allow him to act like Inuyasha.She couldn't even deal with one Inuyasha so what makes you think that she will allow Shippo to act like him over all making it to where she would have **TWO** Inuyasha's ta deal wit.She ain't dat dumb."Koshinki confirmed.

"I know she's not dumb,for I could right a hundred scrolls on her beauty,intellegence,and personality alone.I guess I never considered her mothering skills towards the kit though."

"Yah,well next time think about that,ok?It's not...wise...to underestimate a woman in any shape,breed,or form."Koshinki said in a very serious vioce that made Sesshomaru curious as to what exactly meant.

"And what do you mean by that,Koshinki?"Sesshomaru asked raising one eyebrow.

"Well since you have a mate I'll let her show you."Koshinki replied,grinning madly which in turn made Sesshomaru shudder.

At that exact moment Taia ran in tripping over her fire-cat,Soren.Soren was visibly larger than Kirara but not too much larger.He was black with red stripes on the bottom of his legs.(where Kirara's black stripes are)He was indeed a male and very protective of his master and those he knew well.He was trained for battle but Taia treated him more like a cat fanatic treats their cat.So he was a love kitty too.

"Oh,and when did Soren get here?I thought you sent him on a special mission or somethin'."Koshinki asked.

"Hm?Oh,he got here last night and came in when I was past out."Taia replied.

"Ok,and why did you just burst in the doors like hell was on your heels?"Koshinki once again questioned.

"Because I thought you should know that...you know,i forgot,but it was very important."Taia answered.

"What a clutz,"Tsuki said as she walked past her and sat down in a chair awaiting a servant to serve her.

"I'm not a clutz...I'm just a 'lil'...,"

"Dumb?Scatter brained?lost?crazy?insane?STUPID?"Koshinki finished.

"NO!"Taia yelled as she stomped to a chair,sat down,and awaited a servant to serve her as well.

Eukamaru and Takamoshi walked in next talking quite sociably,while Sango and Miroku blushing madly followed behind them silently.They all took a seat and waited to be served.Sesshomaru had just finished eating when Kagome came in the room looking like she had just won the lottery.(lol)

"Why are you so happy Kagome?"Sango asked loosing the pink tint in her cheeks.

"Oh,no reason just...oh no reason."Kagome said confirming her statement with a bright smile.

"Your face tells us other wise."Taia stated.

"Oh!Do I look that bad."Kagome asked putting her hand on the side of her cheek,but not loosing her cheery voice or her bright smile in the least.

"NO!That's not what I meant..."Taia started.

"What she means is why are you so happy,cheery,and overall...bright?"Tsuki clarified.

"Oh,no reason really."Kagome replied as she sat down at the table and gave everyone a large smile.

"Um...Kagome dear,are you sure?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh yes,honey,Im quite fine."Kagome replied,putting her hand on his lap and giving him that award winning smile of hers.

The servants came in and gave everyone bowls of soup,which everyone ate quickly.Sesshomaru had finished his soup earlier,but remained at the table to join in on the conversation.Kagome didn't talk,just sat there eating her food with the smile still plastered on her face.Kagome ,oddly enough,was the first to finish other than Sesshomaru.(cuz she was eatin instead of talkin')She stood up,excused herself,and walked out of the dinning room.Everyone watched her retreating form until they could no longer see her.

"I'm gonna go talk to her,"Sango said as she stood up and walked out of the dinning room.The group just nodded their heads and continued eating.Sesshomaru excused himself to go and work on some of his paperwork.After a while everyone split their different ways as well.

Sango walked down some halls until she reached the garden.She walked around for a while till she found Kagome asleep under a sakura tree with blossoms on her kimono and in her hair.The kids were a ways in front of her but close enough for her to see and hear.She looked so peaceful sitting there breathing slow and steady with the sakura blossom petals on her clothing and hair to enlighten her look.Ironic enough she still had that smile plastered firmly on her face giving her a happy look to go with the peacefulness of her and her surroundings.Sango walked up to her and quitely sat by her.She watched the children until they came running toward her yelling 'mommy'.The second the word mommy escaped their lips Kagome was up and holding her arms out with that,you guessed it,smile and asking 'what is it my children'.Rin and Shippo ran up to Kagome and showed Kagome a large scrape on Rins knee.Kagome looked at it only allowing her smile to lower a small bit and only slightly noticable.

"Ok,lets take you inside ta get dis scrape properly taken care of."Kagome replied as she picked Rin up bridal style and walked toward the castle entrance with Shippo and Sango close behind.She walked up some flights and down some halls,only stopping to get a nurse to follow her to Rins room,before she came to Rins room.She walked in and put Rin on her bed.The Kagome immediately got to work with the nurse maid helping her.Kagome used medicines from her time,which is why the nurse just watched and helped when she could.When she was done she kissed Rin on her forehead and walked out of the room with Sango,Shippo,and the nurse maid and closed the door as Rin turned in her bed to go to sleep.Once Kagome shut the door the nurse maid excused her self and ran off to do another chore.Kagome turned and kneeled down next to Shippo.

"Shippo,honey,Rin needs to lay down and rest since her scrape was pretty big.Why don't you go and see if Koshinki is ready ta train you now?"Kagome said.

"Ok,mommy,but will Rin be ok?"Shippo asked as he looked at his feet.

Kagome pulled his chin up so he looked her eye to eye.

"She will be fine,Shippo.She has me,Sesshomaru,and you ta love and care for her.She will be fine,just give her time,baby."Kagome replied in a sweet loving voice and a reasuring smile.(which she never lost by the way)

Shippo nodded his head and walked down the hall.After he was out of sight Kagome turned to Sango.

"Is there something you need Sango?"She asked.

"Yes,I wanted to know why your so happy Kagome."Sango replied.

"Oh,nothing really,just...in the mood is all."Kagome replied.

"I think your lieing to me Kagome,"Sango said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yes I am,but lets talk about you and Miroku,"Kagome countered.

Sango turned bright red and looked down at her feet.

"There's nothing to talk about,"She mumbled out,barely audible to Kagome's ears.

"Oh,but I believe there is,"Kagome pushed.

"No there's not and I must be going now,"Sango lied as she began to walk slowly down the hall.

"Oh,yes,go help Miroku make the bed,"Kagome said.

Sango picked up the pace and quickly turned down to the next hall.Kagome giggled and started to walk down the hall.She quickly picked out a location and decided to go to Sesshomaru's study and help him if he needed it and give him company if he didn't.She also wanted to tell him something very special.She slowly and calmly walked down the halls and enjoyed the scenery.She had,in such a short time,became familiar with the halls in the castle.It felt like her home away from home.She found it quite ironic really...when she first came to this era,she found everything weird,odd,or just plain out out of placement with the world.Now she felt as if this was all familiar,usual,normal,and casual.Actually she was more at home here then she was at her home in the modern era.

She sighed as she continued to walk down the hall.She came to two large oak doors,and with no hesitation pushed the right door just enough for her slender frame to fit.She closed it after she entered,looking around the large library for her love.

"Sesshomaru?"She called uncertainly with her smile some what small but still visible.

"Yes,my love,"He called as he walked out of the aisle he was curently searching through.

"Oh,Sessho,"She said as she ran up to him and embraced him.

He stood stunned,but returned the embrace with all his heart.

"Sesshomaru...I need to talk to you about something really important,"She said as her smile once again widened.

"Anything,my love.I'm here for and only for you."He replied.

"Not for long,"She replied looking at him.

"Kagome what..."He started but was cut off.

"Sesshomaru,I...I'm pregnant with your baby,"She announced as she tightened her embrace.

Sesshomaru visibley stiffened at this announcement and for a while did absolutely nothing other than hold her.

"Sessho?Are you...Is that a bad thing from your point of view?"She asked as doubt slowly crept in her mind like a silent virus.Sesshomaru immediately came back to reality and grabbed Kagome by the waste and spun her around in circles.After a few times he put her down and crashed his lips upon hers,tightening his grip on her slender waste.He broke the kiss and replied with a bright smile,"No,it's absolutley wonderful!How on in the world can I ever come to think that our pup is a bad thing?"He asked,his smile showing just how proud and over joyed he truely was.It was the first time she had seen him smile like this.He suddenly stopped and asked,"How is it that you know this so...soon?"

"Oh,because when a woman is pregnant she will have morning sickness,which is just a severe sick feeling every morning leading to vomiting,cramps,and so on it is a sign that you are pregnant.Also we start to develop cravings for certain foods,which I have also been feeling.Plus I just have this feeling."Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru smiled down at her and embraced her once again before pulling away and leading her to sit at his desk.

"Would you mind sitting here while I get some books I need to do research with?"He asked tenderly,as he bent down on one knee.(like when a man is proposing marriage)

"I would love to wait here and allow you to finish your...work."She replied as she gave him her award winning bright smile.

He smiled at her in return and went back down the aisle he had come from when she arrived.She just sat in the chair and thought of her future with her mate and child.She leaned her head back and was surprised to feel lips press down on her own.She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru standing behind her,holding his books in one hand and her chin in the other.

After he broke away from her he put his books on the desk,took her hands in his own,and led her to the doors.She followed him and allowed him to take her where ever it was he desired to take her.After they were outside the library doors,he picked her up bridal style and kissed her with all the passion in the world.He walked to their room holding her and not once breaking the kiss.Kagome's arms were wrapped around his neck,pulling him closer to her and overall deepening the kiss.He kicked the door open as lightly as he could and closed it in the same manner.He layed her down on the bed and hovered over her body,just staring at her lovingly.Her arms were still around his neck and she lightly pulled his neck toward her.He smirked and kissed her tenderly.

"Since you are with child you will need quite a bit of rest,my love.I will not allow you to overwork yourself in anyway."He stated lovingly but with a hint of seriousness leaking into his voice.

Kagome nodded her head once before sliding her arms from his neck to his back.

"How long will it take for the child to be born?"She asked suddenly.Sesshomaru layed beside her and pulled her into a tight,loving embrace.

"Eight to nine months in your state,"He answered.

"What do you mean my state?"Kagome asked as she looked up at him with confusion filling her eyes.

"Your human state.You have a choice to become a demon,but I figured you would want to be human."He replied.

"Oh.What if I want to become a demon like you?How would we accomplish such a goal?"Kagome once questioned.

"I would just would just have to officially mark you as my own"He replied

"I thought you already did?"

"No,I asked you,but never actually marked you as mine."

"Would it hurt the baby"Kagome asked slightly afraid.

"No,but the baby would go through a change just like you would.I will overall help the baby survive now and in the future.Since it would have been born as a half-demon instead of full human it will be much easier for the child to change."Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh,so when do you think you should mark me?"

"Tonight."

"Gosh Sesshomaru you just love to fuck me, don't you?"Kagome asked smileing brightly as she looked at him.

"Yes,I do my love.Do you not?"

"I'm just joking Sesshomaru.Of course I love to too."Kagome replied as she layed her head back on his chest.

"For now sleep my love."

"Ok.Oh,I forgot to tell you that Rin scraped her knee and is in her room asleep with a band-aid on her knee"

"I see.I will deal with it later."

"No need because I already did."

Sesshomaru began to nuzzled her neck."Sleep my love"

"Yes my Sesshomaru"

"I love you Kagome"

"I love you too Sesshomaru"Kagome said as she fel asleep.

()()()()()()()()0()()()()()()()()0At Naraku's Castle()()()()()()()0()()()()()()()()()()

Naraku was walking down a dark and gloomy hallway towards is bed chamber.He pushed the door to his room open and closed it back making little to no sound.He walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it.He was about to lay down when he heard a familiar feminine voice speak to him.

"Naraku,what do you desire?"Kikyo asked as she walked in his room from his balcany.

"Why does that concern you,Kikyo?"Naraku replied as he stood up and walked over to her.

Kikyo looked in his eyes for a while before repling,"I'm tired of chasing a man who does not love me.A man who can not choose between me and another woman he holds close."

Naraku's eyes flickered emotions that he was clearly trying to hide.

"So why have you come to me?"Naraku asked again.

"Naraku,how do you feel about me?"Kikyo asked placing her right hand on his cheek.

He closed his eyes as he rummaged through his mind for an answer.

"What...Why?What do you want from me that you need or desire?You can not possibly desire me.You have already made that painfully clear."He answered.Naraku's eyes shot open and he looked at her.(The underlined word is a slip up he didn't mean to say it to where it gave anything away such as hidden feelings and that like soooo gives it away,so yah just wanted to clarify dat for ya)

"So you do desire me"Kikyo replied as she smiled.

"I...what does it matter anyways?"He asked.

"I want you Naraku.Take me as your mate."Kikyo replied.

Naraku's eyes widened and he looked down at her."You have already mated with that mut,so why do you come to me now and ask me to mate you when you already have a mate?"

"I don't want him like I want you.Take me and overwrite his mark.Take me"Kikyo pleaded.

"Kikyo..."Naraku started,but was silenced when Kikyo crashed her lips upon his.

His eyes widened for a moment before completely closing.He ran his tongue along her bottom lips silently asking for entrance which she granted.Naraku picked her up bridal style and put her on his bed,which had black pillows with a darkish purple along the hemming.His blankets were black with purple along the hemming that flowed out at the bottom.He broke the kiss and asked her,"Do you truelly want to be my mate?Does your heart belong to me or Inuyasha?"

"Yes,I want to be your mate.You are more powerful than Inuyasha and...I have grown to love you Naraku.I could never tell you because of Inuyasha.I figured I could take him to hell with me and die knowing I killed him too,but he refuses to forget about my reincarnation.He loves her but won't admit it.It's time to move on and live as much of a life as I can...with you."Kikyo replied as she slipped Naraku's shirt off and began untieing his pants.Naraku looked down at her as his body hovered over her."I only ask that you show Inuyasha that I'm yours and will not play his games any longer."Kikyo said."I shall,and it will break him to pieces.He will fall knowing that you are mine."Naraku stated as he kissed her and beagn to undress her as well.

_**OH,so what do you think is gonna happen next?Is she gonna become a full-fledged demon?Is she really pregnant and if so will she have a miscarriage or give birth to the child??Where is Inuyasha?And whats goin on wit Sango and Miroku?0-o So many questions and answers for all of them in the next chapter!**_

_**lataz**_

_**gataz pug-thug**_

Eukamaru(U-ku-mar-oo) Taia(Ta-u) Tsuki (Ts-oo-kee) Takamoshi (Tok-u-mosh-ee)


	19. ch 19A Terrible sight and a broken heart

Ch 19-A terrible sight and a broken heart-

Inuyasha was eating some fried fish that Kaede made for him.

"I think ye are ready to travel now,but ye must be careful for ye is not fully recovered."Kaede explained.

"Feh,like I care.See ya lata old hag."Inuyasha shouted as he jumped from tree to tree towards the western castle.

Kaede just stood there nodding her head.'Maybe that is why Kagome left,but then why with Sesshomaru?'Kaede sighed as she walked back to her village so she could continue her life and duties.

0000Back with Kagome & Sesshomaru and the other0000

Kagome had fallen asleep and waz now sleeping on Sesshomaru.Sesshomaru was laying against his headboard with Kagome leaning on his chest while he rubbed comforting circles on her back.He sighed,knowing he should check on the others.He very carefully lifted Kagome up off his chest and layed her on the golden pillows.He then covered her with the pure white comforter that had gold along the hemming.He kissed her before leaving the room to check on the rest of the group.He walked down the halls and noticed that they were silent.There was no Rin or Shippo yelling down the halls,no bickering among old friends,no loud slap followed by a loud 'pervert',it was just...silent.He walked down some more halls and down a few flights of stairs before he heard whispering coming from the garden.He walked to the garden to find everyone outside sitting in the grass whispering amoungst themselves.

"Why are you all whispering?"Sesshomaru questioned as he walked till he was two feet from the group.

"Oh,we were just bein' quite so Shippo could train.We wanted to watch him without distracting him."Sango explained.

Sesshomaru lifted his head to find Shippo fighting against his trainer,Koshinki,who was backing up some from the force of his attacks.Sesshomaru allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he slowly walked back into the castle.His thoughts wondered to Kagome and her becoming a full-fledged demon.Marking her was something that he did want to do so that no one could take her from him.He loved her with all his heart and he would fall to his knees if she were taken,especially in her current condition.He needed to mate her soon for the longer he waited the harder it would be for the child to change.He smiled again as the thought of having a family with Kagome appeared in his mind.His mind created a picture of Kagome sitting in a field filled with bright yellow and pink flowers.In front of her,playing in eye view,was a small child that had white hair put into a high ponytail that was braided.The boys back was to him until the boy turned around and ran toward Kagome.He had a blue crescent moon on his head with three purple stripes on each cheek instead of two magenta stripes.His eyes were a majestic ocean blue and the marking on top of his eye brows were not magenta but the same purple as the stripes.He had a happy expression on his face as he ran up towards Kagome shouting 'mother' as he ran holding a single pink flower in his small,clawed hands.Sesshomaru suddenly opened his eyes wondering where on earth he got such a describtion of his child.He stopped walking and stood there thinking of how amd where he got the full out describtion of a child who has yet to be born.He started walking slowly as he thought this through.

"It just...came to me."He said out loud.

"What did,babe?"Kagome asked as she turned the corner in front of him and walked to him embracing him as he did the same.

"A describtion of our child.I was just imagining what it would be like to have a family with you when a clear picture of you in a field filled with flowers came to mind.There was a child running to you calling out 'mother'.He had my crescent moon, white hair,three purple stripes on his cheeks,and his marking above his eye brows were of the same purple.He also had deep ocean blue eyes."Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh,that sounds like an adorable child."Kagome said as she flashed him a warm and very happy smile.

He smiled in return and kissed her before embracing her again.

"Sesshomaru?"Kagame began.

"Yes,my love."Sesshomaru replied.

"I...mark me tonight."She said.

"Kagome,is there a certain reason you would perfer tonight?"He asked.

"I just have this feeling.Please,mark me tonight"She pleaded as she tightened her grib around his waist.

"Ok,my love.I will mark you tonight,since it is your wish.I was actually going to wait till the night of the crescent moon,but you will always come first."He stated.

"I love you Sesshomaru,my mate."She replied as she kissed him.

He broke the kiss and said,"I need to go do some work in the study.Is that ok?"

"Yah,I'll just walk in the gardens or something until your done."Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru nodded his headas he kissed Kagome for the last time before heading to his study.After he was out of ear shot she sighed and began walking to the garden.Upon arriving she saw everyone sitting in the grass whispering as they watched Shippo train.She smiled,but walked away seeking a place where she could be alone to think and enjoy herself.She had got use to being around a crowd,but lately she just wanted to be alone.She walked down a large grand hall and turned up some stairs.Once at the top of the stairs she began walking down the smaller hall towards her descided location.She stopped at two large oak doors.She pushed the right door open just enough to fit her petite frame before entering fully and closing the door behind her.She looked around and headed to a bookshelf.Yes,Kagome was in the library.It,unlike the study,was completely filled with bookshelf after bookshelf of books.The study had a large oak desk in the front middle of the room,scrolls to the left shelves and books to the right shelves.There were two coaches in the room.One to the front far right and the other to the front far left.Two chairs were positioned in front of the oak desk in case someone needed to talk to Sesshomaru while he was signing scrolls or something while in the library.It also had two fireplaces.Both were right by the door.One to the left of the door and another to the right of the door.

Now the library was pratically just bookshelves full of books with chairs,coaches,and cushions positioned around the whole room.There where candles hanging on the walls that lit your way or allowed you to read in the dark of the night.Kagome walked around the library for what seemed,to her,like two hours before she found a book about reincarnations.She grabbed the book and looked at the cover.The book was a maroon color and in the front printed in gold letters was the word reincarnations.Kagome walked down the long ladder and once on solid ground walked to a nearby cushion and began reading.

With Inuyasha 

Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree trying to pick up either Kikyo or Kagome's scent.He cursed out loud at the fact that he could find niether.

"Damn it!Where on the god damned earth could..."He started before he picked up a familiar scent.He stopped in his tracks and landed on the ground.He lifted his nose and took a good whiff of the air.'KIKYO!!!!' his mind shouted out in joy.He ran towards the scent of grave yard soil,bone,and dirt until he reached a clearing where Kikyo was leaning against a tall tree.He landed in the clearing and walked up to Kikyo and was about to embrace her when she backed up and nodded her head 'no'.He looked at her,clearly puzzled that she backed up and nodded 'no',and began to walk towards her again.She once again backed up and this time smiled an evil smile.

"No,Inuyasha.I do not belong to you anymore and will never belong to you."Kikyo stated.

"Wh...what do you mean,Kikyo?"He asked as his eyes widened.

"You heard me loud and clear.I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU ANYMORE,INUYASHA!!!!!I have found someone better than you will ever be.He loves me and I,in turn,love him more than I ever did you."Kikyo said laughing evily as she finished her sentence and saw his shocked and hurt face.

"Who,Kikyo?WHO!!!"He asked as he began to take step closer to her reaching out to grab her shoulders.She quickly step back and called,"My dear,loving mate!Save me from this man who desires me but can never have me!"

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and turned his back to Kikyo as he looked around the clearing for any sign of another creature amoung the tree.He sniffed the air before spinning around and seeing the heart breaking sight of Naraku,clad in his baboon pelt,holding Kikyo around the waist,pushing her body close to his own.Kikyo's arms were against Naraku's chest and her head layed against his chest as well.Inuyasha's mouth dropped as he saw the woman he loved with his worst and most hated enemy.

"Kik...how could you?I thought..."Inuyasha started.

"You thought wrong."Kikyo interupted.

"I suggest you stay away from my mate."Naraku said as soul collectors wrapped around Inuyasha and pushed him against a tree.He stuggled to free his self,but to no avail.

"I will prove to you that she is my mate and is out of your reach."Naraku stated as he pushed Kikyo up against a tree and began trailing kisses down Kikyo's neck.She moaned and tangled her hands in hair as she threw her head back.Inuyasha's eyes bled red as he started to transform.Naraku's plan was working.He and Kikyo started to fuck eachother with Inuyasha watchng as tears fell from his blood red eyes and on to the cold ground.He couldn't move away to hide and he couldn't move towards them for a kill.All he could do was watch and feel his heart break with every thrust and every moan.

After Naraku and Kikyo were done,Naraku picked the unconscious Kikyo in his arms and miasma was sprayed everywhere as he and Kikyo vanished.The soul collectors released Inuyasha and went in search of their master.Inuyasha just fell, limp,to the hard and cold ground.He layed there for what seemed like hours before he regained his mind and movement.He slowly stood up and hung his head low,in shame and heartache.He walked to a nearby river,kneeled on the riverbank, cupped his hands in the cold,frigid water,and splashed it on his face.He did this thirteen more times before laying his head back on a nearby tree to think.'I lost Kikyo...to Naraku...my worst enemy...my love...Kiyko...to Naraku...'He thought numbly until a thought came to mind.'KAGOME!!!!!!!I still have her.All I need to do is take her back from my dumb ass brother and she's mine!I'll mark her that way she will forever be mine!NO ONE ELSES BUT MINE!!!!!!'He thought as he grinned.He jumped to his feet and went in search of Kagome.It was dark now and his vision was still blurry from little to no sleep and the sight he saw only moments ago.He jumped from tree to tree heading towards the western castle with one thing in mind.Stealing Kagome back and forcing himself upon her so he could mark her as his own.He was a great distance from the castle but that did not sway his mind.He had lost Kikyo...for now...but still had time to mark Kagome and prevent herself from leaving his grasp.What he didn't know was that this very night Kagome would become the official Lady of the West,mate of the great Lord Sesshomaru.

_**Ok,so is it gettin betta? u tell me...and whatz gonna happen now...find out in the next chapter! lol lata**_


	20. Ch 20Blossoming Love

**Ch 20-Blossoming Love-**

_There will be a lemon in this chapter near the end so if you don't like that kind of content just skip it and know what they did-k-and Sango and Miroku have finally realized their feelings for eachother but will Sango let Miroku make the first move or will she push him away like she has for so many years?Read this chapter to find out.Also i predict that this story will end on the 22nd chapter.The next chapter(21) is the longest chapter i can remember ever writing so i covered a lot in it and the action scene in the next chapter wazn't that good so dont bite my head off and i hav NO idea y the first few chapters came out bold! I didnt do that so i hav no idea but ill try and go back and fix them.Someone (sorry i forgot the name) asked if they could write a story similiar to mine...i say sure knock urself out just dont copy too much k i really worked hard to make this story different from others(and believe me thatz harder then getting Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in the same room without then killing eachother) Also im going to start taking a count of who and how many of you think i should write a sequel. So if you think i should then tell me so in a review and if you think i shouldn't then also tell me cuz i need to know.My friend is bugging the hell out of me telling me to start writing a sequel so ill ask you my fav homies and fans ,if you want to call urselves that,if U want a sequel and if enough of you do then ill write one and if not then ill just leave it at that.After this story is finished i will be updating 'What If' much more often like once or twice every week-k- well lataz gataz!_

Kagome opened the book to the first page to find a design of two women,who were identical,back to back and reaching their arms up to grab the long,golden ribbon that weaved itself around their legs,up their waists and flowed out their reaching hands and ended a few centimeters from the top of the page.Kagome lightly traced the design with her fingers,completely understanding what the picture meant and represented.She then turned to the next page to see a table of contents.She read down the page wondering what each chapter held.

Making Reincarnations

What Are Some of The Purposes of a Reincarnation

Stories of Legendary Reincarnations

How The Reincarnation World Functions

She read each carefully and noticed that all the chapters had large amounts of pages to them.She decided to read the chapter that peeked her interest the most,'What Are Some of The Purposes of a Reincarnation'.As she began to read she got caught in what the book told her.

'One of the many purposes of a reincarintion is to finish a duty.If a person is given an important duty to fullfill,and truly desires to complete it,but dies on the path of completing that duty then a reincarnation is created from the persons soul and desire.The way this is done is by the soul itself.The part of the soul that desires to complete the duty collects the rest of the soul and makes a reincarnation of the previous owner of that soul.The soul goes through an amazing transformation during this time.The soul changes everything about it except the need to fullfill that one duty,although the need may not be as strong,and most of the physical characteristics of the previous owner of the soul.A reincarnation that is created in this manner goes through life starting from the very beginning to the death.Even after the duty is completed the soul will remain in the body of the reincarnated person,allowing them to live their life.Reincarnations are usually created between the death of the original person to 250 years into the future but have been known to be 'born' even further along the timeline.'

Kagome stopped reading as her mind thought this through.If this book was telling the truth then Kikyo would have had to have a strong obligation or desire to complete her given task in guarding the Sacred Jewel.Then when she was killed her soul still desired to complete the given task so it found Kagomes mother and entered Kagomes body as a young embryo. Then Kagome grew up normally until she was of age to complete the task.She continued to think about the matter.

It was a very confusing matter and she wasn't sure if she was right in her assumptions but she guessed she was.She looked out the window to see that she had been in the library most of the day for the sky was a dark blanket of dark blue that had white dots that shimmered and shined scattered over its surface.She sighed as she stood up,walked over to the desk,and placed a book marker from the desk drawer in the page she stopped at.She slipped the book in the bottom drawer and locked it.Sesshomaru said she could have the desk for herself and gave her the keys to it.She put the keys back in her kimono as she walked to the door.She was about to open it when the door was opened and revealed Sesshomaru.Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello Sesshomaru,is something bothering you?"She asked.

"Where have you been all day?You didn't come to Lunch or Dinner and haven't been seen between those times?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Wow,I missed the whole day!Sorry."Kagome replied as she lowered her head and allowed her bangs to cover her eyes.

Sesshomaru walked up to her and lifted her chin with his finger so she was looking at him.

"I'm not upset,Kagome,I was just worried about you."Sesshomaru explained.

"I'm sorry I was in here reading...a book."Kagome explained.

"What book were you reading?"He asked.

"Its not that important."Kagome lied.

Sesshomaru sighed"Kagome,it obviously was if you spent the whole day reading it."

Kagome blushed."It was...about reincarantions"She admitted

Sesshomaru nodded his head and took Kagomes lips in a passionate kiss that lasted from what seemed like forever but was only a few short minutes.He pulled back to allow her to breath.

"Sesshomaru,were you that worried about my where abouts?"Kagome asked.

He did not answer but took her hand in his and lead her to their room.

-some in the wilderness-

Inuyasha continued to jump from tree to tree heading straight for the western castle.His mind was dead set on 'rescuing Kagome and making her his and only his.As he jumped off another tree branch he noticed his legs were shaky and burned with pain each time he propelled himself off a branch.'I guess a lil break won't hurt much'he thought as he jumped down to the cold,hard earth.The cold earth felt great on his aching feet.He walked over to a tree and sat down at the stump of the tree.He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.'Tomorrow Kagome will be mine!She will belong to me...her body...and SOUL!!!!!'Inuyasha's mind roared as he fell into a peacefull slumber.

-back to the love bird,and i dont mean Sess and Kagome-

Miroku walked down the halls looking at the amazing portraits and decorations that covered the hall.He walked to a large door that was made out of a frame beautifully designed glass that had an amazing assortment of light colors.He lightly pushed the door open and gasped at the sight before him.The door led to a meduim sized boxed in garden.On the opposite side as the door he was currently standing at was a pond that covered the entire side of the wall and got its water supply from a waterfall that seemed so serene.There was a semi-large stretch of water seperating the waterfall from the bank.The entire garden floor was green with grass except in the select few places,which were a large size,where the flowers grew.There where numerous types of flowers,carefully mixed to create a truly majestic combination.There was a pathway that carefully wound around the flower patches and ended at the bank of the semi-large pond and directly infront of the waterfall.At the end of the path there was a bench made out of stone that had vines crawling up the legs.Laying on the bench was none other than Sango.She was laying flat on her stomach with one of her hands running over the surface of the water while the other arm propped up her head.Miroku quitely walked over the the bench and crouched down in front of it.Since Sango was facing the water and waterfall she could not see him.He decided to quitely speak so not to care her.

"Sango,why are you alone in this beautiful garden?"He asked making her jump slightly.She immediately sat up straight on the bench and looked at him.

"Oh,i just wanted some quite time to myself was all."Sango explained as she put one of her hands over her rapidly beating heart while the other propped her feminine form.

"Do you mind if I join you?"He asked in a charming voice while his eyes only showed his love.

"Oh,that's fine with me,Miroku,but if you don't mind me asking why would you rather be out here instead of in the dinning room talking to Tsuki?"Sango asked as she turned away from him and faced the waterfall,seemingly taking a LARGE interest in the flowing form of nature.

Miroku's smile dropped slightly,"I would ALWAYS rather be with you,whether its fighting a demon of enjoying the peacefullness of a peaceful garden."

Sango's head whipped around to find that the monk was centimeters from her face.Sango's eyes widened and her heart beat quickened.

"Miroku..."She started.

She couldn't finish her sentence due to the fact that Miroku had pressed his lips to hers,claiming her lips in an innocent kiss.After snapping out of her shocked state she kissed back.Miroku thought he would push his luck and run his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance.To his utter shock and excitment she opened her mouth allowing him the entrance he asked for.He plunged his tongue into her mouth successfully earning a moan from her.Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips even harder to his causing the kiss to deepen.Miroku picked Sango up bridal style and headed to her room not once breaking the kiss.

-with the other love birds sesshomaru and kagome-

Sesshomaru was still leading Kagome down the hall.Kagome didn't struggle she just allowed him to lead her where ever he wanted to go.

'As long as I'm with him it doesn't matter where I go'Kagome thought as they came up to their bedroom.Sesshomaru opened the door.He removed his hand from hers only to replace it with the other hand,while the hand he had removed hovered over her lower back.When they were both in the room Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and pressed her body to his causing her to moan,which turned him on like never before.He they lowered his head to her ear and whispered in a husky voice,"Tonight is the night I will take you as my mate,my lady,and my love". He then trailed small butterfly kisses down her neck.He picked her up bridal style and placed her on his bed catching her lips in a passionate kiss as he did so.Kagome moaned into the kiss making him in turn groan.Sesshomaru immediately started to undress Kagome while she did the same with him.Sesshomaru of course finished before Kagome so he started to help her undress him.Once they were both comepletely unclothed Sesshomaru broke the kiss and began to kiss,lick,and nip his way down to her right breast.He sucked on her right breast while his hand lightly brushed and rubbed against the other.Kagome arched her back as she entwined her fingers in his hair.Kagome layed her head back as she continued to mona her pleasure to her lover.Sesshomaru then switched beasts and he gave the other breasts the same attention he had gave the previous one.While his mouth and one hand was occupied his other hand explored her body as it roamed over her.Kagome's moans continued to get louder and Sesshomaru knew she was coming to her climax soon.He left her breasts as his mouth hovered over her own.They stared in eachothers eyes for a few second before in one swift move he thrust in her and claimed her lips.She unweaved her hands from his hair and slid them up and down his muscular back causing him to shudder slightly.She smirked against his lips as he shuddered to her touch.He removed his mouth from her lips as he once again trailed kisses down her neck while he continued to thrust into her.

"Faster,harder,deeper...Sesshomaru don't hold back from me"Kagome moaned as she threw her head back.Sesshomaru complied to his mates wished as he picked up the pace.Kagome dug her nails into his back as she felt her climax nearing.Sesshomaru felt it as well and tried to quicken the process by picking up his speed again.Finally Kagome screamed out in pleasure.At this exact minute Sesshomaru's eyes turned blood red and his fangs grew.He grazed over the spot he was going to mark her with his fangs before plunging his fangs into her neck.Kagome screamed out again but of pain instead of pleasure.He left his fangs in her for a few minutes before he pulled his dick and his fangs out of her.He rolled to her side and pulled her close to him.

"Tomorrow you will be a full fledged demon my love"He stated.

"Really?"Kagome asked weakly.

"Yes,my love"Sesshomaru replied.

"I love you sessho"

"I love you too my love,mate,and lady"He replied as she sleep took both of the lovers.

_So how was it?Tell me in a review-k-What will happen when Inuyasha shows up at the Western Castle?Have Sango and Miroku finally excepted eachother as their love and if so what does their future hold?Will Sesshomaru's friends leave before Inuyasha shows or will they be there to help him fight off Inuyasha?Will there even BE a fight at the Western Castle?_

_all these questions will be answered in the next chapter but just keep thinkin bout the out comes in ur heads-k-_

_Also i might write another story under my friends account since she doesn't think she has the 'talent' to write one.It will be a Naruto fic and will most likely be between Naruto & Henata(sp?)-k- so if u like my stories keep on eye out for dat fic when it comes out-k-sorry my chapters r so late but with my finals and stuff goin on itz kinda hard to write without thinkin'OH CRAP I HAVE TO STUDY FOR FINALZ' ya kno?well lata ma fan and homies! That was written before school ended so kinda forget some of it is there-k-_

_peace __ Lataz__ from ya friendly_

_out __Gataz __pug-thug _


	21. Ch 21 Realizing Love and Loss

**Chapter 21-Realizing love and loss-**

**Thank all of you who had reviwed and thank all of you for your patience with me on these stories.**

**-------IMPORTANT MESSAGE---------READ ALL ------**

**Ok,i really need all who read this story to send me in their review whether they think there should be a sequel or not that way i can better plan the ending ok! Thank you all and please bare with me through these difficult times. Thank you!**

Kagome woke up feeling strange.She opened her eyes and looked at her mate.He looked so angelic and peaceful.She smiled before noticing the pain she felt on her neck.She all of a sudden felt sick and knew exactly what it was.(aka morning sickness)She quickly and quietly got off her mate and the bed,surprised he didn't wake up,as she quickly walked to the bathroom.She quitely closed the door as she took care of what she needed to.When she was finished she walked out and went to get her a kimono for the day.She went to her closet and opened the sliding doors.She carefully picked through the beautiful kimono's until she found one she absolutely loved.It was a metallic blue with baby blue metallic cuffs and hemming.On the back of the kimono there was a beautiful,breath taking scene.It had the full moon half hidden by some mountains.A type of jem that looked much like a diamond was scattered across the back and twinkled to imitate the stars.The moon was full moon but going around the full moon where lots a mini crescent moons.She smiled as she put the kimono on.After putting the kimono on she went to the mirror.She walked to the mirror looking at her slippers which matched her kimono,but the minute she looked into the mirror her mouth dropped and her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.She immediately,out of reaction,screamed.This of course caused Sesshomaru to pratically jump four feet off the bed as he looked towards the source of the sound.(lol could u imagine? lol sorry just had to put that in there.I would if u came in my room and all of a sudden screamed,i would jump ten feet off the bed and onto the floor!jk lol jk lol jk lol jk jk okok back to the show...i mean story :p )He got out of the bed and walked quickly to Kagome.

"Kagome,my love, what is wrong?"He asked.

"Oh.my.gosh!Look at me!!"She yelled as she turned to look at herself from the side,smiling.

Sesshomaru just smiled as he replied,"You look beautiful,my love."

Kagome turned to him and crashed her lips upon his own.He wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her back.She broke the kiss as she went to the small desk in the room(thinks itz called a vanity but not sure...or somethin like dat...Please help ME!!!!!!) and pulled out a brush.She began to brush her new silver hair.

Her hair was silver and a few inches longer then Sesshomaru's.She had fangs,claws,and pointed ears clearly a demn trait.Her eyes were a deep oceanic blue and seemed to have depth.Her curves were more defined and she was slightly taller but not much.Upon her forehead rested a crescent moon exactly like the one on her mates.She had three blue stripes on each cheek and her demon eye liner was also blue.(u kno the stuff above Sesshyz top eye lash?Yah but hers are blue)She smiled and hummed as she brushed her hair.Sesshomaru watched his mate and felt her happiness knowing that he had made his mate that happy.He walked to his closet,which was separate from hers,and pulled out his usual atire.He dressed then noticed Kagome was putting on make up.

"Kagome,why are you putting on make up?We aren't going anywhere special."He asked smirking.

"I know but I want to look pretty and plus this is my new look,let me play with it."Kagome stated as she finished.

Sesshomaru walk behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist."You look beautiful,not pretty."Kagome's smile grew as she turned around and looked at him.Her lips had blood-red,shiny lip stick and her cheeks had a small amount of blush.Her eye shadow was light blue matching her outfit.Sesshomaru's eyes immediately filled with lust and love.Kagome seen this and blushed slightly making her cheeks an easily visible pink.Sesshomaru grabbed her ass making her 'eep' as he whispered in her ear,"Its time for breakfast."Kagome nodded and took his hand as they walked to the dinning room for breakfast.

-With Sango and Miroku in Sango's chambers-

Sango woke up to the feeling of being in a warm embrace.She cuddled into the embrace until she heard a groan.She looked over her shoulder to see Miroku was waking up.She watched him as his eyes opened and he stared at her with love.

"Sango"he said.

"Yes Miroku?"

"I love you"He said as he pulled her closer to his body if that was possible.

Sango smiled as she replied,"I love you too Miroku."

"So what do you think our future holds"asked Sango

"I'm not sure but let me push it along by asking..."Miroku started then paused to see Sango's reaction.

"Yes?"Sango urged.

"Will you marry?Be mine until the day we die?Through the bad and the good?"Miroku asked.

Sango's eyes watered as happiness filled her very being."Yes Miroku!Yes!"Sango shouted as she kissed him with a firey passion.Miroku gladly kissed her back with the same amount of passion.When they finally pulled apart they were both breathing hard.

"I think it is time we head down stairs for breakfast."Miroku said as he got out of bed and started to dress.Sango watched him the entire time with a lustful look.As Miroku had just finished putting his robe on and was about to close it he looked at Sango,smirked,then replied,"You should get dressed too,...my wife."

Sango sighed as she got up and began to dress herself.As soon as both were finished they began to walk towards the door until Sango got a devilish idea.

"Miroku?"

"Yes,Sango"

"Shouldn't we bathe?"Asked Sango in an innocent tone as she fluttered her eye lashes.

Miroku smirked as he replied,"And why should we do that now instead of after breakfast?"

"Because Sesshomaru will have to deal with our scent of sex all through breakfast and being his guests we should always consider his personal comfort."Sango replied knowing she had won the argument if you would call it that.

Miroku smirked as he replied,"Ok but lets make it quick for I know Sesshomaru doesn't appreciate nor tolerate tardyness.Sango smiled as she striped and started pulling a still fully clothed monk with her.

"Sango,shouldn't you let me get undressed first?"Miroku asked as he chuckled lightly.

"I'LL undress you in the hot springs."Sango said emphasizing 'I'LL'.

Miroku's smirk only grew as he was dragged into the hot springs.

-In the dinning room-

When Sesshomaru and Kagome got to the dinning room they found everyone there except a slayer and a monk.

Takamoshi and Eukamaru were talking to Rin and Shippo.Taia,Tsuki,and Koshinki talked about hot demons in the royal court.Jaken stood in the hall way between the Kitchen and dinning room giving out orders.Kagome feeling sorry for the servants cleared her throat and called,"Jaken."

Jaken turned his head and ran over to Kagome bowing lowly."Yes mi'lady."

Sesshomaru just stared at Kagome watching how she acted about the situation and wondering what she was going to do.

"Why are you yelling at those servants?"

"Oh i was jus..."

"And what are they doing wrong that you need to correct them?"

"Oh they,um,they wer..."

"Shouldn't they know their job better then you?"

"Oh,why,yes mi'lad..."

"Or would you rather be depromoted to that station?"

"NO mi'lady I just wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for your first day as the Lady of the West."Jaken confessed.

Kagome smiled and replied,"Oh,well,thank you,but you don't need to get mad at the servants and chiefs just because of me."

Jaken looked up at Kagome and he felt relief that she was more forgiving then Sesshomaru.

"Oh,and thank you Jaken.I will do something special to show my gratitude at a later time."Kagome replied as she looked down at the imp.Jaken's eyes lit up with acceptance.

"Thank you Mi'lady and I wish you a long and prosperious leadership."Jaken replied tears swelling up in his eyes.Kagome smiled as she continued to walk with Sesshomaru to their seats.Everyone had stopped to see the little show play out.As soon as Kagome and Sesshomaru took their seats questions and compliments came firing at them,well her in particular.

"Wow Kagome your beautiful!"

"Wow,girl,whats up with the new look?"

"You look very lovely mi'lady."

"MOMMY!!You look gorgious(sp?)!"

"Yah Mommy!You are better then pretty!"

Kagome blushed as all the wonderful comments came to her.Sesshomaru just wrapped his arm around her and smiled, taking pride in having taken Kagome as his mate and in her herself.Kagome was not blind and saw the pride in his eyes and felt proud herself that she had made her mate happy,love,and proud in only a few short...how long has it been again?

Kagome giggled for her memmory or lack of memmory.

Koshinki smiled and caught Shippo's attention.She then motioned for him to follow her out into the hall so they could train.Shippo nodded and pointed to Rin,silently asking if she could come.Koshinki smiled and nodded as she quitely got up out of her chair and headed for the door.Shippo tapped Rin's shoulder and whispered in her ear.She nodded and followed him out of the dinning room and into the same hall Koshinki had just entered.Everyone else was too busy to notice.

"So Kagome you finally got mated to Sessh."Taia stated,knowing that Sesshomaru wouldn't do anything now that he had changed so much and with Kagome near.

"Yes"Kagome confirmed as she filled her mouth with the wonderful food upon her plate.

"Would you mind joinin' me and Taia in the gardens after Lunch for some girl talk?"Tsuki asked.

Kagome lifted her head and swallowed her food before answering,"Of course! We are gonna have ta get Sango to join us.She use to always love to talk with me alone.Just me,her,and Kirara but Kirara wouldn't tell anyone anyways."Kagome explained as she remembered the good times her and Sango would have when they were still in the group.Oh,the group...how she missed the adventures and excitement...and dare she say it Inuyasha before Kikyo brain washed him.She looked down at her food as her memories flashed through her mind.

-Flashback-

"Hey,Kagome,how much farther till we get to the jewel shard?"Inuyasha asked over his shoulder.

"Not that much farther its right over this large hill."Kagome shouted to him.

"Kagome do you want to ride on Kirara?"Sango asked as she extended her hand to Kagome.

Kagome stared at her hand for a few seconds before smiling and nodding her head 'no' as she continued up the hill.They had been walking non-stop all day.Miroku had been taking breaks by ridin' on Kirara for a while.Shippo stayed on Kirara along with Sango.Kagome had walked the entire way not once stopping,complaining,nor taking help when Miroku or Sango offered it.Shippo offered a few times to walk with Kagome but she told Shippo she was fine. 'no point in makin' poor little Shippo suffer for my stupidity' Kagome thought. Sango looked on as Kagome continued to walk up the hill.Sango sighed as Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder.Kirara lifted back into the air as they flew on ahead scouting the land.Inuyasha had also noticed that Kagome was getting tired and hadn't stopped or taken a break.The only thing she had done all day was drink some water here and there but not much,nor enough in this heat.Inuyasha slowed his pace to match Kagomes.She didn't notice since she was panting hard and thinking of how sunny of a day it was.

"Hey"Inuyasha said making Kagome jump slightly.

"Oh pant hi Inuyasha."She replied as she smiled weakly.

"Would you like to ride on my back?Today is a hot day and you haven't stopped nor had enough water."Inuyasha requested then gave supporting details.

Kagome stopped as did Inuyasha with her.She looked at him for a while before smiling brightly and nodding her head 'yes'.

Inuyasha crouched down on the ground and allowed her to get on his back.(NO thinkin' perverted!!! you Pervz! Your all as bad as pervy sage! lol jk)Inuyasha then jumped into the air and began jumping over the hill.They ended up finding the jewel shard inside a forest frog demon.They killed it and took the shard.

-end of flashback-

Kagome blinked her eyes a few times,feeling the tears that were welling up in them.

-flashback-

"So how is your family doin'?"Sango asked

"Oh,they're doin' great! My grampa is selling lots of new merchandise."Kagome stated as she smiled.

"Isn't this nice?"

"What?"

"This time to ourselves,without men,just the two of us."Sango explained.

"meow!"

"Oh, and you too Kirara.You are a female just like us and you deserve time away from stupid men who can't keep their hands and minds to themselves."Sango stated.

Kagome sighed as she looked up at the sky.Her and Sango were laying in the cool grass.They had told the 'men' that they were going to the hot springs so they wouldn't follow.Of course Kagome and Sango had planned on going to lay in the grass the whole time,they never had any intention on going to hot spring tonight.It was just them,the girls,enjoying the noises of the night.They spent most of the night just talking.

-end of flashback-

-flashback-

"Kagome watch out!"yelled Shippo from the sidelines of the battle.

Sango was busy fighting a troll demon who was on a bloody rampage,while Miroku was fighting an extremely large poisionus spider.Inuyasha was trying to fight two demons at a time,both being large cat demons,but they were clearly crossed with some other demon.Kagome was fighting a large fire phoenix.Sango,Miroku,and Inuyasha were bloodied up and bruised but still fighting strong,while Kagome had a large gash on her right hip and left side of her abdomen.She pulled back the string on her bow,ready to fire,when the phoenix began flying at a fast speed towards her and blowing fire.The fire shot forward several yards before the bird itself.Kagome was hit by the fire and she fell backwards landing on her ass and dropping her bow several feet away from her.

"NO!"Kagome shouted as she got up,fighting the pain,and ran for her bow.

"Kagome watch out!"Shippo shouted from the sidelines.Kagome quickly turned around as the phoenixs' talons wrapped around her waist.

"KAGOME!!!"Shippo yelled at the top of his lungs as the bird flew up into the air with Kagome in tow.

"Kagome?"Sango,Miroku,and Inuyasha called in unison as they looked towards Shippo.

"MOMMY!"Shippo yelled as he ran out into the battle field with determination,hatred,worry,and anger in his eyes.This was the first time Shippo ever called her 'mommy' or anything near it.

Shippo jumped into the air as he transformed into a bird and flew towards the phoenix.He caught up with the phoenix and trnasformed back to his original form as he shouted "fox fire" and burned the birds' right wing.The phoenix loosened its claws slightly but did not let go of its prey.Now considering Shippo as a threat,the phoenix turned its head towards Shippo and shot fire at him.Shippo whimpered as the fire hit him.He began falling to the ground."NOO!!! SHIPPO!!How dare you hurt my son!!You will pay...with your life"and as Kagome said 'your life' she faced the phoenix,put her hands infont of herself and purifying power shot forth from her hands to the demon.The phoenix screached in pain as it was purified to dust.Kagome fell towards the ground at a record speed,trying to catch Shippo before he made fatal contact with the ground.Her body was surrounded by pink light making her look like a pink comet.Inuyasha,Sango,and Miroku were watching the entire thing since the demons they were fighting ran off as soon as the phoenix was purified.Kagome reached out her hands towards Shippo as she closed the gap between her and him.She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her.She closed her eyes as tears fell freely,one right after the other.She opened her eyes to find she was about to hit the ground.

"STOP!!"She shouted as she closed her eyes waiting for the painful impact.It never came so she opened her eyes to find herself hoovering above the ground,still surrounded in her pink light.She was slowly desended to the ground,still holding Shippo tightly.The light began to fade and she looked at the ground,amazed.When she was surrounded in the pink light she had healed herself since the pink light was her priestess powers.

"Kagome?"called a female voice.She looked up to see Sango slowly walking towards her.Inuyasha was behind her and behind him Miroku.

"Sango..Miroku...Inuyasha...are you..."She started as she fell forwards with Shippo in her arms.Her eyes were still open,and her mind awake,but she couldn't feel,nor control her body.

"KAGOME!!!!!!"Inuyasha and Sango shouted,Inuyasha louder then Sango.She was on the ground eyes open as she heard them shout her name and saw them run up to her.Her eyes finally closed as she passed out.When she woke up she was in a camp.Sango was sound asleep on her immediate right.Miroku was on Sango's right and Shippo was laying in Kagomes arms.She saw Inuyasha sleeping in a tree branch on her immediate left.She stared into the fire as she began to recall all that had happened during the battle.Her eyes widened as she realized that she had used her priestess powers and in such a manner. 'I didn't even feel like I was using them...it just came naturally...all on its own.'Kagome thought.She turned her head to Shippo as she remembered his words.

'MOMMY!!!' She smiled at that thought.She slowly and carefully placed Shippo in the sleeping bag as she got up and walked out of camp.She walked through the forest,the moonlight lighting her way.She walked a little farther and found herself at the edge of a cliff.She sighed as she found a boulder far enough from the edge and sat on it.

She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she layed her head atop her knees.

"Kagome."Inuyasha called.

"Yes?"Kagome said as she lifted and turned her head to look at him.

He sat by her and wrapped his arms around her and said,"I thought you were going to die...I thought I was going to loose you...you and Shippo."Inuyasha confessed as tears filled his eyes.

"Inu...yasha."She called as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm fine..I'm just amazed,but not near death."Kagome stated.

"But I thought you were going to die.I couldn't live on knowing you died because I wasn't there to save you."

"Inuyasha"

They spent the rest of the night sitting in grass enjoying eachothers embrace.

-end of flashback-

Tears cascaded down her cheeks and threatened to fall.She blinked a few more times only to have the tears building up in her eyes streak down her cheeks.Her bangs were covering her face from sight and her head was down cast.Finally one,solitary tear fell and landed in her food.She immediately stood up and started walking out of the dinning room.

"Kagome,whats wrong?"Tsuki asked as she halted the conversations going on around the table.Kagome stopped and cleared her throat ,silently trying to get her voice back to normal if only for a short time.

"Oh nothin' just wanted to go outside for some fresh air and solitude."Kagome replied,proud that her voice didn't waver or break.

"Are you sure your ok,my love?"Sesshomaru asked,allowing the concern to show in his voice.

Kagome wasn't sure if she could keep her voice steady while talking to him,she wasn't sure if she could 'lie' to him.

"Yah I'm...fine" 'damn I just knew my voice couldn't hold that long and not towards him.Damn it,damn it,DAMN IT!' Kagome menthally cursed at herself.Sesshomaru also caught the slight crack in her voice and although it was only a slight crack he heard it loud and clear.

"Kagome..."Sesshomaru started as he walked towards her.He wrapped his left arm around her waist and walked or more like lead her out the door and into the gardens.

At the exact moment that Sesshomaru had closed the dinning room door on his side the other dinning room door opened and revealed a giggling slayer and chuckling monk.The four at the table smiled,knowing what had happened over the night.

'How could anyone with demon hearing NOT hear those two?I wouldn't be surprised if some humans heard those two.' Tsuki thought as she smiled at the couple.

Sango stopped her giggling as she looked at the people sitting at the table and notice two abscent.

"Where is Kagome and Sesshomaru?"

"Oh they just left a second ago for some...fresh air and solitude."Eukamaru said as he remembered Kagomes original reason for leaving the dinning room.

"Oh,is she ok?Did something happen?"Sango asked worry lacing every word.

"Other than her becoming the new lady of the west and Sesshomaru's mate,no."Stated Takamoshi.

"Ok,then she..."Sango started before she caught the entire meaning of the sentence.

"WHAT!!!!??!??"Sango screached.

"Oh ya know,they did the same thing you and the monk did last night."Taia said with a evil smirk plastered on her face.

Sango blushed as she quickly took her seat and started a whole new and different conversation.Miroku sat next to her and joined in on the conversation.

-with the love birds in the garden-

Sesshomaru walked until he reached a bench.He then sat himself on the bench and lighlty pulled Kagome onto his lap.He nuzzled her neck as he asked,"What's wrong,my love?"

"Sesshomaru,although I absolutely love it here with you I can't help but remember all the good times I use to have with the gang back when we all were still shard hunting."Kagome confessed.

"My love,I understand that and although I dislike it I know you think of my brother...and possibly still love him."Sesshomaru said.

Kagome swung around so she was straddling him and hollered,"NO!!!! I don't love that damn prick!He did nothing but hurt me and treat me like shit! Of course every once in a while he had his loving times...but he was still a FUCKING PRICK ASS BITCH!! I love you and you are WAAAY better then that piece of shit brother of yours! He was a teenage crush,you are my love,my life,my everything."

Sesshomaru smiled a large loving smile and,although his ear were hurting like hell and his head was pounding,he embraced her.

"I'm glad I am that important to you."Sesshomaru whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"Kagome asked.

"Oh,no reason."He whispered back.

"Oh...oh my I forgot about your sensitive ears.Oh,I'm so sorry baby..."

"Forget it,its nothing."He replied.

He then lifted his nose and sniffed the air before growling.

"What's wrong ba..."Kagome started but was interrupted as a loud crash was heard and the garden wall crashed down revealing Inuyasha.

"Kagome!!!!"Inuyasha said as he ran towards her and Sesshomaru.Sesshomaru quickly placed Kagome protectively behind him and sprinted towards Inuyasha.Inuyasha jumped to the side avoiding Sesshomaru as he ran towards Kagome.

"YOU ARE MINE,KAGOME!!!"He shouted.

That was all Sesshomaru needed to hear to loose all control.His eyes bled red as he ran behind Inuyasha and grabbed his neck and threw him into the castle wall.

"Sesshomaru!"Kagome shouted as she ran to him and embraced his waist.

"Don't worry Kagome,I will NEVER let him have you!"Sesshomaru said as he watched Inuyasha stand back up.

"I wonder..."Kagome said as she placed her hand in front of herself,palm facing up,and imagined a long,leathal,sword in her hands.This was a trick she was told she could do but never tried.Sesshomaru watched as the sword materialized and became whole.Kagome opened her eyes and smiled as she looked at her mate handing him the sword.

"It's not Tokijin but...it can work for now."Kagome stated.(To tired to go look for the right way to spell it i have to large of a headache to care right now sorry ,but you still know wat i mean)

Sesshomaru smiled as he took the sword,kissed her cheek,and bolted towards where Inuyasha was.

Kagome walked a few feet away from the fight and sat on a nearby bench to watch.As much as she hated to see them fight she knew Inuyasha had brought it upon himself.HE had broken her heart,HE had drove her away,HE had fell in love with Kikyo,and HE had barged in her new home,her new life to wreck it like he always had.

Sesshomaru's sword and Inuyasha's continued to clash coming to a draw.Sesshomaru started to push Inuyasha back towards the castle wall where he would run his sword through his gut,but Inuyasha pushed back making the process slow.

"SESSHOMARU MOVE!!!!"Shouted Takamoshi as he ran towards Sesshomaru's back,sword in hand,and as he was about to hit Sesshomaru,Sesshomaru did a back flip making Takamoshi and Inuyasha clash blades.Sesshomaru then sprinted towards Inuyasha and clashed blades making it to where all three blades were at a draw.Then Sesshomaru and Takamoshi began to push Inuyasha back.Inuyasha pushed towards them for a minute before jumping back and sprinting towards Kagome.

"Mi'lady watch out!!!"Takamoshi shouted.

"Kagome RUN TO THE CASTLE!!!"Sesshomaru shouted.

Kagome didn't move to do either she just stood perfectly still as Inuyasha ran towards her.

She materialized a dagger and ran towards Inuyasha.

'Its now or never...I need to show him I'm not running back to him and that I've had enough.I need to prove to him that I'm happy and that I'll fight for my happiness.'Kagome thought as she ran towards him the dagger hidden behind her back.She ran up to Inuyasha and embraced him.

"I knew you would come back to me,I knew you still loved me"Inuyasha ranted as he chuckled.

Sesshomaru's heart was breaking and Takamoshi was about to go demon on Inuyasha's ass,until he saw the dagger in Kagome's had.(by demon i mean full-fledged u know like Sesshyz dog form)He smirked as he tapped Sesshomaru's shoulder and pointed to the dagger.Sesshomaru now realized Kagome's plan and smiled knowing that she was still true to him.Kagome smirked and replied "No you are wrong I'm not and never will come back to you and my hated for you is stronger than the fires of hell."She then shoved the dagger in his side causing him to fall to the ground and double over in pain.Kagome looked down at him as she formed another dagger in her hand."Sesshomaru is my mate,my love,my life,and the future father of my children so the next time you decide to come in here and start a fuckin' fight you better watch out for dis bitch cuz I'll FUCK YOU UP!!"Kagome said as she kicked him,sucessfully rolling him over.His eyes were flashing red and he was planning on taking Kagome whether she liked it or not.Kagome held the dagger above Inuyasha's stomach with her thunb and index finger on the hilt as she loosened her grip and the dagger fell and embedded itself in Inuyasha's stomach.

"You will be mine!!"Inuyasha shouted as he tried to stand up.

"No,I don't think I will."Kagome said as she jumped into the air and flicked her acid whip before whipping Inuyasha in the side and on his legs.When she was done she used her new found demon speed to sprint from her position in the air to punch him in the stomach,causing him to spit up blood.She then stood up,smirked,and trotted over to her mate.She embraced him and kissed his cheek."I Love you baby."She said.

He smirked as he replied,"I love you too beautiful."

Inuyasha watched the whole thing as tears welled up in his eyes.He had lost both Kikyo and Kagome and both to his worst enemies.Then Kaede's words came back to him.

"Ye will not have enough time for both.Ye must choose...Kagome of the living or Kikyo of the living dead.Ye cannot keep going back and forth between Kikyo and Kagome.Soon they both will get tired of ye not being able to choose and will find other men to love them and no other."

Keade was right and he was wrong.He layed there as he fell unconcious.

"Allow me to do the honors."Takamoshi said as he went and picked Inuyasha up and slinged him over his shoulder.

"Oh,let me come I know a place where he can stay and still and be kept in check.All we will need is my mates command."Kagome stated.

Sesshomaru looked at her and smiled proud that she had gotten over the half-demon.Her little speech came back to him..."Sesshomaru is my mate,my love,my life,and the future father of my children so the next time you decide to come in here and start a fuckin' fight you better watch out for dis bitch cuz I'll FUCK YOU UP!!"

He smiled and picked Kagome up bridal style causing her to 'eep'.

"Shall we start on our journey? I would like to get back in time to eat lunch."Sesshomaru stated as he formed his cloud beneath his feet.

"Where are we going my love?"

"To Kaede's village."Kagome answered as she snuggled into his chest.

Sesshomaru lifted the cloud into the sky and headed to the said location with Takamoshi right next to them on his cloud.

"Kagome when we return I need to talk to you before lunch."Sesshomaru stated.

"Ok" Kagome replied as she snuggled even closer to Sesshomaru.


	22. Ch 22 Apologies and Spring Love

Ch 22-Apologies and Spring Love -

Sesshomaru flew swift and fast to Kaede village.Takamoshi was on his own cloud on Sesshomaru's immediate right.Kagome was relaxing in the arms of her lover.

"Takamoshi."Kagome started.

"Yes?"

"How is it that you,and only you,came to Sesshomaru's aid?"

Takamoshi smirked as he replied,"I sensed something coming towards the castle at a fast speed,so I excused myself from the dinning room table and entered one of the halls heading towards the said demon that had caught my attention.Before I got too far down the hall I felt Sesshomaru's demon aura flare in warning and anger causing me to start running towards the gardens,since you and Sesshomaru often go there when you prefer to be alone."

This caused Kagome to blush slightly.

"When I got to the gardens I saw Sesshomaru fighting Inuyasha so I pulled out my sword and hollered at Sesshomaru to move.We often use to train together in the dojo when I visited frequently and I'm sure he knew I had a plan or strategy,meaning he would move."

Takamoshi finished.

"Wow.Didn't anyone else feel the presence or anything?"Kagome asked.

"I don't think so.It was faint when I caught it and since I have went through special training with Sesshomaru,I caught the aura before it had to get too strong.It probably wasn't strong enough for anyone else to sense it,plus they were laughing and chatting while I was just sitting there thinking,so its really not surpriseing that they didn't caught it."Takamoshi exlpained.

"Oh,damn your smart.Maybe your Sessho's long lost twin or something."Kagome joked.

Takamoshi chuckled before replying,"No I can guarantee that we are not,but we did spend our childhood together and we were taught by the same tutors so we just... think and probably act similiar."

"Oh,damn Sesshy never told me that!"Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru with a fake glare.

"You never asked."He replied

"Well we are mates and you should tell your mate everything and keep NO secrets from her!"Kagome shot back.

"Well,my mate,you haven't told me everything about you yet now have you?"Sesshomaru replied.

"Well...no...but...UHHH!You are a 'lil' stocker so you probably already know everything about me!!"Kagome replied.

"Now I know you two are mates only mates bicker like you are."Takamoshi said as he started to chuckle.

Sesshomaru and Kagome glared at him causing him to start laughing and then it got to where he was laughing so hard he was crying.

"What is so funny?"Kagome asked puzzled now instead of angry.

"Nothing laugh just laugh just you two!"Takamoshi tried to explain as he laughed his heart out.(not literally)

Kagome started to giggle as she understood what he meant.

Sesshomaru only shook his head.

"We're here"Sesshomaru stated as he desended to the ground,Takamoshi right behind him.

"Kaede!"Kagome called as she jumped from her mates arms and began running one of the many huts.Sesshomaru and Takamoshi followed with Inuyasha still slung over Takamoshi's shoulder.They entered the hut that Kagome had entered and looked around to see Kagome talking to an old woman dressed in priestess clothing with her gray hair tied in a loose low ponytail with a white ribbon.The woman looked at them as they came in and stood up to welcome them.

"Please come in and make ye self comfortable."The woman said as she motioned with her hands for them to have a seat,which they did.

"So what brings ye here?"The woman asked as she looked directly at Kagome.

"Kaede,we need you to keep Inuyasha here,in this village,with you and the other villagers.He can not leave this village because we fear he has lost his mind because I have found my mate,Sesshomaru."Kagome explained.

"I see."Kaede replied.

"Kaede,why doesn't he just go to his love Kikyo?Why does he strive to make my life miserable?"Kagome asked as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"He does not have Kikyo."Kaede said.

Kagome blinked a few times before replying,"What do you mean,Kaede?"

"Kikyo came here a few days ago to inform me that she had given up on Inuyasha and is now sharing her life with Naraku.She said she was tired of Inuyasha not being able to choose between you and herself so she has found another to spend her life with.She also told me to give you this."Kaede said as she pulled out a box.The box had fancy designs on it.The box was maroon but had golden designs on it.On the top of the box it read

_Fill your life with campassion,adventure and love_

_for your own happiness never put another above_

_hold the one you love close and tight_

_all through the days and especially at night_

_watch your enemies more than carefully_

_for they watch you more than closely_

_you are a priestess I am sure_

_so you must remain true and pure_

_never let a man taint your heart_

_never let them tear you apart_

_keep your heart and mind strong_

_no matter how much your done wrong_

_I know your caring and especially smart_

_so always remember me somewhere in your heart._

Kagome was in tears by the time she finished reading it.

"Kikyo gave this to me?"Kagome asked to canfirm.

"Yes,she told me to give it to you at all costs along with the note encased inside."Kaede said as she reached in box and pulled out a a folded paper.She gave it to Kagome and Kagome began to unfold it as she read it to herself.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I know you think of me as your enemy for all the times I have tried to kill you but now that I am no longer fighting you for Inuyasha's heart I feel no resentment towards you.I have found the man of my hearts desire and you have found your,which surprisingly isn't Inuyasha.It is true that I showed Inuyasha I have had it with his two timing ways slightly harsh but he needs to know how I felt everytime I saw him with you and everytime you saw him with me.I hope you will come to forgive me for my petty ways and someday call upon me as a friend to help you when it is needed.I am trying to get Naraku to give up the jewel but I think that will take longer then I thought to accomplish.He still has a fond desire to become a full demon to get rid of Onigumo's heart.Every night he is plagued with dreams of his past and if you had to sit here and watch him suffer in such a way you would feel just as simpathy for him as I do if not more.Once I get him to part with the jewel I will send it to you personally.If there is anything else you need him to do just tell me and I will work my womanly way with him.I hope to see you soon my dear reincarnate.We are very similiar but very different as well so dont let anyone call you Kikyo as I won't let anyone call me Kagome.You are Kagome and you are special.I must go for I have not much time but I will be in Kaede's village often,maybe we will cross paths._

_Sincerely,_

_Kikyo_

Kagome folded the note and put it in her kimono as she smiled and thought of Kikyo finally being able to be happy.She then picked up the jewelry box and placed it gently in her lap.She opened it to reveal many colorful beads.She closed the box and smiled.

"Ok,I was thinking that you could make me another necklace like the necklace Inuyasha has on now,but this necklace must prevent him from leaving an invisible barrier that I will place around the village.This barrier will not protect the village because its only perpuse will to be to keep the necklace in it.The necklace will need to only be able to be removed by myself,no other,not even you Kaede for that might but your life in danger."Kagome explained as she continued to think inside her head.

"Also Kikyo will be here often so we will need to be sure she is unharmed while on her visits here."Kagome stated.

"She will be able to use the sit command on him so I doubt he will cause her many troubles."Kaede stated.

"Oh,that's right!Ok,well now that that's taken care of I will be putting the barrier up around this village AND Inuyasha forest,that way he will be able to have a place where he can get away from the village when he need time to himself.Also I will be making visits here often in hopes of catching Kikyo and being able to talk with her as well as spend some time with her."Kagome said.

She turned her head to face Takamoshi.

"You can put him down now.I'm sure your shoulder is going to be soaked in blood but I'll was your shirt if you take it off and give it to me."Kagome said.

Takamoshi lowered Inuyasha down on the ground next to Kaede and on the opposite side of the hut from Sesshomaru,

before he started to take off his shirt.When it was off Kagome got a nice view of his muscular chest.

"Damn!Your like Sesshomaru!"Kagome blurted out.

"How?"Takamoshi and Sesshomaru asked in unison.

"Never mind."Kagome said as she hand on her chin and began to think again.Right at that moment a young girl around Kagome's age walked in with a besket full of herbs.

"Lady Kaede I brought you..."She started until she noticed Kagome in the hut.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!"The young woman shouted as she dropped the basket on the floor and ran over to Kagome.

"SARIAH!!!!!!!!!"Kagome shouted as she jumped up and ran to the said woman and hugged her.

"Where have you been?"The woman now known as Sariah asked.

"Oh,ya know just travelin'"

"Apparently!I came to help Kaede out with the herbs and stuff and I was hoping to see you."

"Well I'm here."Kagome relpied.

Sariah had long hair that was a little darker than blue,but not too much.Her eyes where a emerald green and she had green demon eyeliner to go with it.Her lips had red lip stick on them and her body was very curvacious.She was wearing a green kimono with light green vines going up the kimono.Every few vines there was a red rose that was either fully bloomed her barely blooming at all.

She had slippers that where also green.Her kimono had a slit on both sides that went up to the beginning of her thigh,revieling the dagger that was strapped to her left thigh.

Sariah looked past Kagome to see a very sexy element demon.Her jaw dropped as she examined his nicely built body.

"DAMN!!Who's the sexy demon?"Sariah asked giving Kagome a sly look.

"NO!!! I'm mated to Sesshomaru."Kagome said.

"WHAT!!Damn I've missed a lot and what's up with new look girl?Damn your lookin fine.Your gonna have to come with me to some of the parties around the villages and lead the boys around by thier hair."Sariah said.

Kagome all of a sudden got a wicked idea.

"Hey Sariah what kind of demon are you again?"

"A spring demon,why you ask?"Sariah replied.

"Well you see I have a plan but I will need to talk to you privately"Kagome explained smirking.

"Ok,sure,when ya got time?"

"Come with me to put the barrier up real quick."

"What barrier?"Sariah asked knowing that usually when a priestess puts up a barrier it kills demons or fries their asses.

"Oh,you'll be able to walk through it and so will anyother demon it will only be to keep Inuyasha in this village."Kagome explained.

"Oh,ok,I'll come."Sariah asked as she walked out of the hut.

Kagome noticed that as Sariah walked out Takamoshi was clearly staring at her ass.She smirked again.'It will be fun getting those two together'she thought as she walked out of the hut to join Sariah.

"Priestess?"

"Yes?"

"Who is that,Sariah?"Takamoshi asked.

"She is a very nice demon that met Kagome along one of her travels and befriended Kagome.Kagome had went off running through the forest bacause she had seen Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing.She ran to the edge of a cliff where she slipped and fell,falling down the steep cliff.Sariah jumped from the cliff and saved her.After that they have been close friends every since."Kaede explained.

"I see.Are there any pros and cons about her?"Takamoshi asked curious.

Kaede lowered head and shook it as she replied,"She is very mischievious and is quite the party animal.She has been looking for a mate for quite some time but has had no luck.Kagome has been talking with her about men lately.Apparently they like to talk about men they find attractive and men they find extremely unattractive.She is a great cook and is wonderful with children.Children seem to calm her mischievious side and make her mother instincts kick in.She is a talented fighter and when she fights she thinks of it as a thrill.She is never afraid to go into battle no matter how large the odds for she thinks of it as a thrill or a challenge.She loves to be challenged and is an extreme dare devil."Kaede explained as she thougth of all the memories that showed all this.

Takamoshi had a wierd grin on his face.

"So,Takamoshi,are you attracted to this 'lil' dare devil?"Sesshomaru asked as he grinned.His head was back and his eyes were closed.He was leaning up against the side of the hut with right arm perched on his right leg,which was raised up at the knee slightly,and his left leg relaxed on the hut floor as did his left arm.

"Yes,very.The odd thing is that just the desciption of her is turning on."Takamoshi explained.

"That is odd.Usually a woman tryin' to seduce you doesn't even turn you on."Sesshomaru said as he lifted his head and opened his eyes.

"Indeed."

-With Kagome and Sariah-

"So what do you think of Takamoshi?"Kagome asked Sariah.

"He's hot!"Sariah replied as she pretended to drool,luling her tongue out causing Kagome to giggle.

"You know how you said your looking' for 'mister right'"Kagome asked.

"Yah"Sariah sighed.

"Well Takamoshi has been lookin' for someone to love and spend his life with too."Kagoe stated.

"Really?You would think he would have just picked some woman.Women must through themselves at his feet."Sariah said.

"Yah,but he said none of them are right for him.He travels with a group of party animals,but one night when I was talking to Sesshy he said that Takamoshi told him that once he found a mate he would come live in the castle as his numba one guard."Kagome explained.

"So you want me to give him a try and see if he's the right man from me."Sariah stated knowing where Kagome was giong with this talk.

"Yes.He fits everything you told me you wanted in a man."Kagome stated.

"Ok well he is hot,but is he a good fighter?"

"Yep."

"good with obligations?"

"Too good."

"Likes to have wild parties?"

"Kinda already had one."

"Ok,he's attractive so no need to worry about that.What kind of demon is he?"

"An element demon and the last."Kagome stated.

"Ok,explain his personality to me."Sariah said.

"He is kind,humerous,strong willed,good partier,favorite seasons are spring and winter or so he said,and he is looking for misses right."Kagome stated.

"Damn!"Sariah cursed.

"What?"Kagome asked as a worried expression appeared on her face.

"He IS everything I want in a man!Damn you!"Sariah said as she put on a defeated look.

Kagome giggled at this and patted her back.

"It's ok you've won me a lot more times then I have won you in an arguement"Kagome stated.

This sent the girls into a giggle frenzy.Kagome soon after stopped and sat down in the grass with her legs criss crossed.

She closed her eyes and started to chant a spell.Each time she would repeat the spell her pace would quicken.Soon a pink light enveloped her and she started to hover above the ground.A pink barrier became visible and just as she said the last verse of her spell the barrier became invisible.She was lowered to the ground and the pink light left her body.She opened eyes and stood up.

"Ok,the barrier is up.Now all I need is the necklace and then I'll need to come back out here and do another spell to make it to where the necklace can't pass through the barrier."Kagome stated as she looked at Sariah.

"Cool.Now how do you plan to get the ball rolling with this guy?"Sariah asked.

"Well I think he already attracted to you."Kagome stated.

"Oh,and why is that?"

"Cuz he was lookin' at ya ass when you walked out of the hut."Kagome said between giggles.

"He was what!"asked as she looked at Kagome with her eyes wide and her mouth wide open.

"Oh please don't get mad at him and don't just say no to the whole thing."Kagome pleaded.

"No,no,its nothing like that its just that...I didn't think he was looking.It kinda makes me feel good although I don't know why."Sariah explained.

"Oh,good.Now lets get back to the hut."Kagome said.

"Ok,race ya!"Sariah challenged as she started running at top speed followed closely by Kagome.

-Back at the Hut-

Takamoshi had been asking Kaede about Sariah the entire time the girls were gone,and although Sesshomaru wouldn't let Takamoshi know it he was smiling on the inside.

"How old is she?"Takamoshi asked.

"About the same age as ye are,give or take one or two years."Kaede answered as she sipped her tea.

"Hm...I see and is she..."

"We're back!"Kagome shouted as she barged through the doorway.

"Hip hip hurray."Sariah said sarcastically as she walked in and sat between Kaede and Takamoshi.

"So Kaede when ya gonna get ta makin' dat necklace for Kags?"Sariah asked as she sat with her legs crossed.

"I shall start making it tomorrow morning and finish it tomorrow after noon,if I work on it all day."

"Oh,so Kagome will either need to leave and come back and pick it up tomorrow or stay all night and leave with it tomorrow."Sariah stated as a sly grin appeared on her face.

Kagome knew what this meant and turned around to Sesshomaru and asked,"Sesshy baby can me and Takamoshi stay here until tomorrow and then return tomorrow?"Kagome asked in the sweetest voice she could muster up."

"Possibly."Sesshomaru replied.

"Why would you request me to stay by your side Mil'Lady?"Takamoshi asked,clearly confused.

Kagome froze and she searched her mind for an appropriate answer.

"Because Kagome needs protection since she is the Lady of The West and in the future will bare the heir to the west."Sariah stated as she grinned.Kagome grinned as well.Sesshomaru caught this and remembered Kaede saying that Sariah was mischievious,and he KNEW Kagome was.

"I shall on one condition."Sesshomaru stated.

"Sure,whatta ya need."Kagome asked,shrugging her shoulders.

"Come outside and talk with me as well as give your mate a farewell gift"He replide grinning maddly.

"Sure baby."Kagome replied as she stood up with Sesshomaru and walked out of the hut.

"No fucking you two!!"Sariah shouted out after then.

"Oh,we will."Kagome shouted back.

She walked with Sesshomaru to the edge of the forest before he stopped her and pulled her to his chest.

"So what is the real reason you want Takamoshi to stay with you."He asked as he began to kiss her neck.

Kagome moaned before replying,"Sariah is attracted to Takamoshi and I was gonna try and get them together."

Takamoshi is VERY interested in her as well."He stated.

"How do you know?"

"The whole time you two were gone he quized the old priestess on her personallity.He told me he was getting turned on by her mere description.He is very hard to get horny or merely turned on in any way."Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome pulled back slightly."How do YOU know."

He grinned,"Because I'm his closest friend and when we were out partying,women that turned me on beyond my wildest beliefs didn't affect him."Sesshomaru stated.

"So there are other women that can turn you on better then me."Kagome asked as she lowered her head.

"No,you out do all those women.You make them seem like nothing at all.YOU are the woman I have fallen for and would die for."Sesshomaru stated as he pushed her closer to his chest.

"I was just kidding,Sessh,and thanks that made me feel loved and worth something."

"You ARE worth something"Sesshomaru stated.

"I must go.I will return for you tomorrow before the sun sets."

"I love you.

"I love you too,my mate."Sesshomaru said as he kissed her passionately on the lips before taking to the skies on his cloud.

"This will be a lonely night without you by my side."Kagome whispered as she walked back to the village.Little did she know Sesshomru heard her and completely agreed with her.

Kagome walked back in the hut with a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong Kags?"Sariah asked.

Kagome immediately put her bright smile back on and shook her head."Nothing!Nothing at all!Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me Takamoshi?"Kagome said.

"Sure Mil'Lady."Takamoshi replied as he stood up and walked with Kagome out of the hut.This time it Sariah checking him out instead of him checking her out.

She walked with him to a nearby river where she decided to sit dwon and relax.Takamashi joined her.

"Takamoshi,what do you think of Sariah?"Kagome asked as she closed her eyes and inhaled the new scents that passed through her nose.

"In all honesty I'm quite attracted to her."He replied.

Kagome smiled as she replied,"She find you attractive as well."

Takamoshi looked at Kagome and asked,"Really?"

"Yep,we were talkin' about you the whole way there."

"I see"

"You see?"

"Yes,but the real question is will she make a move first or will I have to."Takamoshi asked as his mind entered deep thought.

"She most likely will."Kagome answered.

"How do you know?"

"She has allways been that way."Kagome answered.

"I really do find her attractive I'm just afraid to stick by head out too far."

"I understand.That's how I use to feel with Inuyasha."

"Yes,so I've heard."

"Let's race back!"Kagome shouted as she jumped up and to her feet.

Takamoshi smiled as he jumped up and started running.Kagome giggled as she tested her new demon speed with a professional.When they made it to the village they saw Sariah fighting someone.As they got closer they could tell it was Inuyasha.

"Oh,no he's awake!"Kagome shouted.

"Don't worry Mil'Lady.No harm will come to you."Takamoshi replied.

Kagome then grinned,"But what about Sariah!"Kagome shouted again.This caused Takamoshi to pick up his speed a great deal.Kagome stopped by Kaede's hut as she watched Takamoshi speed on.

"You filthy tramp!"Inuyasha spat as he tried to use his 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer'but missed terrible.

"Disgusting mutt!"Sariah spat back as she ran toward Inuyasha and shouted 'Earth Trap!!'

Vines and roots lifted from the ground and wrapped around Inuyasha,binding him.She was about to use some powder she had hidden in her kimono to knock him out when he used his Tetsuiga to cut the vines and jumped up ready to slice Sariah who would have been unable to move quick enough to avoid the attack.Before the sword could touch her face another sword clashed with the Tetsuiga,stopping it inches from her face.She didn't have a frightful face on but a surprised that Inuyasha escaped ant that she wasn't sliced to pieces.She followed the blade from the tip to the owner.

"Takamoshi"She whispered as she looked at his face.He grinned and pushed Tetsuiga away along with its owner.

"Are you alright?"He asked her.

"Yes,thank you."Sariah replied as she nodded her head.Inuyasha jumped up to attack again but Sariah was prepared and shouted 'Earth Trap!'

Once again Inuyasha was bound by the vines and roots.

"Fushai Dance"!She shouted again and a bunch of purple flowers circled around Inuyasha,spilling forth a purplish powder.

"Why you nasty 'lil' tra..."Inuyasha started as his eyes closed and he was knock unconsious.

"That was amazing but what is a 'Fushai'?"Takamoshi asked.

"Oh,its a type of flower that is only found deep in rainforests.It gives off a sleep powder to ward away predators."Sariah exlpained.

Sariah went to walk towards Inuyasha but fell to her hands and knees.

"Sariah!"Takamoshi shouted as he kneeled next to her and held her shoudlers to give her support.

"I'm ok,I think I might have hit my head too hard."

"When did you hit your head?"Takamoshi asked.

"When me and Inuyasha started fighting he knocked me through the hut wall and into another huts wall."Sariah said as if it was nothing.

"Let's get you into Kaede's hut and lay you down."He said as he picked her up bridal style and walked towards Kaede's hut.

"Sariah!!"Kagome shouted as she ran towards her and Takamoshi.

"I'm fine just hit ma head a lil to hard so now I'm a lil dizzy.Nothin' too bad."Sariah replied as she smiled.

"You lier!Inuyasha is gonna pay when I get a hold of his ass!I'll S.I.T him striaght through hell!"Kagome explained as she went to go get the unconsious half-demon.While Takamoshi and Sariah were dealing with Inuyasha Kagome told.Kaede about her plan and Kaede agreed to help.

"Takamoshi,would you mind taking Sariah in the hut and bandaging her wounds while I help Kagome and make sure no harm comes to her."

"Sure Lady Kaede."Takamoshi replied until he realized he would have to undress her.

"Wait,Kaede..."He started but Kaede was already out of sight.So Takamoshi walked in the hut and set Sariah down.

"I'm sorry Lady Sariah,but I'll have to remove the top part of your kimono to bandage your wounds."Takamoshi replied,blushing maddly.

"Its ok,I'll take it off for you real quick."Sariah replied now understanding why Kaede had asked him to in the first place.

Takamoshi had the smashed up herbs that were in a bowl in his hands and was now facing her.She started to take off her kimono and Takamoshi started shaking slightly as his eyes widened.She finally slid it down her arms and chest.Takamoshi dropped the bowl of herbs and his mouth fell open.Sariah just sat there in all her glory watching his reaction and lovin' it.Takamoshi gulped hard as he picked up the bowl and walked over to her.He sat by her,took some of the medicine in his hand,and began wiping it on her waist where she had a small gash.The cool medicine and the feel of his hand caused her to moan,which in turn made him growl.

"Takamoshi"Sariah said trying to make it come in her normal voice but failing as it came out in a moan.

He growled deep in his thoat and tried to fight against his demon side.This must have been the hardest fight he ever fought with his demon.

'Take her!She is yours for the taking!'

'Shut up!She is only doing that because the medicine in cool!'

'but she moaned YOUR name dumb ass!!'his demon side shouted.

'Well that's because...because...'

'That's right! You don't have an answer for that one now do you!'

'Why are you fighting so hard for her!'

'She is perfect! She is everything you've ever wanted!Take her you slow ass bastard'

Takamoshi continued to have his inner battle as he but the medicine one her wounds.

She put her hand on his hand as it touched her stomach.She looked him in the eyes.

"Takamoshi...why are you fighting with yourself?"She asked

"What do you mean?"He asked,playing stupid.

"Your eyes keep flashing red then flashing back to their original color.Your fighting with your demond side."Sariah stated.

Takamoshi froze and stiffened.

"Takamoshi are you...?"Sariah started but was interupted as he pressed his lips over hers.Her eyes widened momentarily before closing to enjoy the kiss.He ran his tongue over her lips silently asking for entrance,which she happily granted.Their tongues battled for dominance and surprisingly she won.Her tongue moved on to explore his mouth as his did the same with hers.They stayed like this until he pulled back and turned his head away from hers.

"I'm sorry Lady Sariah.I don't know what came over me."Takamoshi replied as he lowered his head.

"Don't be."She said as she turned his face back to hers and covered his lips with her own.His eyes widened before completely closing.She ran her tongue along his bottom lips silently asking for entrance,which he happily gave.Once her tongu was inside his mouth she started a tongue war with him,resulting in a tie.She began to explore his mouth leaving no spot un touched as he did the same with her.They broke the kiss shortly after due to the need for air.They sat there breathing hard and slightly sweating.Takamoshi was about to say something when he sniffed the air and caught Kagome and Kaede's scents drawing near.He sighed as he wrapped her wounds up with some bandages he had found and helped her put the top part of her kimono back on.After he was finished with that he moved close to her ear and whispered,"I enjoyed that.I need to talk to you later on when you aren't busy or when we aren't disturbed."

She nodded her head as she layed back and closed her eyes,pretending to be asleep or mildly resting.Takamoshi went to the opposite corner of the hut and closed his eyes as he replayed the scene of only a few short moments ago.Kagome walked in to find Sariah on one side of the hut resting and Takamoshi on the other side also resting.She used her new found demon senses and found that they weren't sleeping and that the smell of arousal was strong in the air.She smirked as she went to the side of the hut that Sariah was on and kneeled down next to her.She shook Sariah's shoulders a little and Sariah opened her eyes and gazed at Kagome.

"How are you feeling?"Kagome asked.

"Oh,I'm fine just resting"Sariah replied as she sighed.

"I bet you were"Kagome replied as she stood up and walked to where Kaede had put Inuyasha.She looked at him as he layed there looking like he was in a wonderful dream.She wondered how he could look so happy after having lost both her and Kikyo to his worst enemies.She sighed as she moved a stray lock of his hair behind his ear.How she wished he would have seen what he had...before he lost it.He had her and Kikyo playing his little mind games with both.If only he would have chose...if only he could have decided.Then maybe he wouldn't be where he was now...alone and heartbroken.She had no doubt in her heart that he would have chose Kikyo over her,but he would have at least been happy,right?But it appeared that Kikyo had also had enough of his games.She too was ready to start a new and wonderful life with another man.If Naraku made her happy then who cared what anyone else thought.Although he was a ruthless killer.She sighed once again as she stood up and headed towards the hut entrance as well as exit.

"Kagome,where might ye be going?"Kaede asked as she lifted her head from the herbs she was making.

"I'm going for a little walk,nothing to serious.I'll return shortly."Kagome replied without looking back or stopping.She walked out of the hut and into the forest as she followed an invisible pathshe had walked down so many times.She followed this invisble path as she enjoyed the new scents her nose picked up and the new sounds her ears captured.When she finally got to her destination she looked at it for the first time in a long while.There was a clear,shimmering,shining stream that had sleeping fish in it as it created a calming sound.The grass was spring green here and numerous different types of flowers were scattered across the landscape.Across the stream from her there was the same patch of light blue flowers that seemed to look celestial like as the moons rays hit them.She sat in the grass and pulled her knees to her chest,wrapping her arms around them as she did so.She looked up at the almost full moon and thought of her beloved Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing on this night without me by your side?How do you feel not having me there with you?"She said knowing that only the trees,grass,and stream could hear her.A lonely tear slid down her check as she thought of him.She needed him so bad.She loved him and wanted him right now.Another tear slid down her opposite cheek.She thought she could handle one night without him but she was terribly wrong and too late to change a damn thing.She sighed as she slowly rocked her self back and forth slowly.

"I miss you already."Kagome stated as she stood up,walked to the stream and cupped some water in her hands.

"Do you miss me...the way I miss you?"She asked as she splashed the trapped water in her face.She shook her face from side to side before standing up and walking down that invisible path back to the hut she would sleep alone in.Back to the hut she would be forced to lay in and think about her lover.

-the morning-

"WHAT THE HELL" were the words that stirred Kagome from her sleep.She frowned,her only coherent thought being,"I'm going to KILL who ever woke me up from my sleep.It took me forever to get to sleep.'

"I dont think so!DON"T TOUCH ME!!"The same voice bellowed.That was all Kagome could take.She shot up from her laying posotion on the ground and shouted as loud as her lungs would allow,"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I WALK YOU TO THE GATES OF HELL!!!"She then fell back down into a laying position and closed her eyes hearing nothing but silence.She smiled until her nose picked up the scent of Inuyasha or more like his shock from the way his aura felt.That's when Kagome realized that the voice that kept bothering her was Inuyasha,meaning he was awake.She shot up out of bed and on to her feet sa she started at the shocked half-demon.

"What in seven hells were you yelling for and who was touching you?"Kagome asked as she remembered his words.

Inuyasha didn't answer her but just looked her up and down instead.Kagome rolled her eyes as she replied,"I wouldn't be checking me out because me mate will get upset and go full fledged demon on your ass."

This snapped Inuyasha out of his shocked state.

"WHAT!!!You have a mate? Who?"Inuyasha asked as worry crept into his mind and slowly over took his face as well.

Kagome smirked as she replied,"Sesshomaru is my mate.Why do YOU ask or even care?"Kagome shot back giving him a burning glare.

"No...you can't...are you lieing?"Inuyasha stuttered.

"NO!!Why would I lie about my mate?I would never lie about him nor to him."Kagome stated as she went to the tea pot sitting in the middle of the room and poored herself some tea.

"Hey Kagome"Sariah asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you handle him on your own or do you need me here with you?"Sariah asked.

"Oh,I'm fine go on ahead and do whatever you need to do."Kagome replied as she went back to sipping her tea.

Right before Sariah walked through the door Kagome called her.

"Sariah"

"Yes,Kagome?"

"Take Takamoshi with you.I have no need of protection at the moment and while Kaede gets started on the beads I can watch Inuyasha.Meaning you two are not required and will only get bored."Kagome said,smiling inside.

"Ok"Sariah said as she blushed the color of a ripe red apple.Kagome seemed to be pushing her and Takamoshi together more times then she thought possibe.Sariah walked out followed closely by a grinning Takamoshi.Kagome just continued to sip her tea.As soon as she was finished she asked Kaede,"Kaede would you mind if I watched you as you created the necklace?I would like to learn how just in case."

"Of course.Ye are welcome to come in and leave anytime you want during the process,"Kaede replied as she walked out of the hut.

"What necklace?"Inuyasha asked as his ears twiched.

"You will find out soon enough.Matter of fact you will be the first to FEEL the...purpose of the necklace,"Kagome replied as an evil grin crossed her lips.

"What do you mean 'feel' the purpose of the necklace?"Inuyasha asked as he shivered.

"Oh,you'll find out soon enough,"Was Kagome's reply as she stood up and began to walk out of the hut.

"Wait,"Inuyasha called.

Kagome stopped but did not turn around nor did she speak,leaving only her sudden stop to inform him she was listening.

"Are you really Sesshomaru's mate,"He asked as his ears drooped slightly.

"Yes,I am and I wouldn't want it any other way,"Kagome finished as she walked out of the hut.

"Hurry Inuyasha for you will need to start helping Sariah with the crops soon,"Kagome yelled back knowing Inuyasha had heard her.He sighed as he stood up and walked outside the hut and headed to fields.

-with Takamoshi and Sariah-

They had walked to a field filled with purple and yellow flowers.Now they sat in the middle of the field asking eachother questions.

"So are you really the last element demon,"Sariah asked as she made a flower sprout form the ground.

Takamoshi was laying on his side,arm propping his head up,just starring at her with a look of lust in his eyes.She of course didn't notice since she was playing with her powers.She was sitting straight up with her legs slightly arched at the knee.

"Yes,I am."He answered.

"Wow.That's cool.My mother and father use to visit the element demon tribe that lived in the mountains,"Sariah started.

Takamoshi nodded."That was where my tribe lived."

"I never saw you there when I went."Sariah replied as she made the flower she had caused to sprout change from pink to blue,to red,then back to yellow.

"I was considered royalty in the tribe,since my father was the leader of the tribe,so I was rarely outside playing.I was usually not even in the village at all,"He stated.

"Where were you?"

"At the Western Castle."

"Why would you be there?"

"I was to be Sesshomaru's right hand man and guard,but we wrecked havoc more than we trained."Takamoshi stated as he began to chuckle.The sound of his chuckle sent shivers up her spine,which didn't go unotice by Takamoshi.

"Oh.It's hard to think of Sesshomaru as a michievious young child,but I guess it's possible."

"Indeed.So tell me about yourself."Takamoshi suggested.

"Well..."She started as she leaned back laying her hands in the grass behind her to give her support.

"My mother was a beautiful spring demon who had a caring heart for everything.I don't know what kind of demon my father was but he was very strong,loyal,intellegent,and he use to love to play childish games with me.I use to live in a village called 'Village of Life'."

"Why was it called the 'Village of Life'?"Takamoshi asked as he rolled on to his back.

"Oh,it was just so beautiful.It was hidden in the forest and when you got to it there was plant life and wild animal life everywhere.The waterfall that was on the far east side of the village was as clear as a piece of sea through glass."

"I see.That does indeed sound beautiful."Takamoshi said but he was looking at her as he said it.She caught this and blushed bright red.

"What do you think of me?"He asked.

She looked at him,shocked that he had asked her.

"Well...your very attractive and you are indeed humorous..."She started.

"Do you think I live up to your standards?Do I carry the qualities you desire in a mate?"Takamoshi asked.He was surprised that he had asked that but it was indeed his demon who had asked.His demon was going crazy and need to know if she was even interested in him as a mate.

"Well...Yes,you do.Your also the only man to make me blush."She replied as she looked him in the eyes.

"Would you allow me to court you?"

Sariah's hands flew up to her mouth as her eyes filled with happiness. 'Why am I so happy.I couldn't have fallen in love with him I?'

"Yes...yes I would like that."Sariah said as she lowered her hand to her lap.

Takamoshi smirked as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"I believe we have spent a little too much time out here.Kagome and Inuyasha are probably at eachothers throats."

He reached out his hand for her to take so he could lift her up.She starred at it for a few seconds before taking it and being pulled up.She didn't expect t be pulled so close to his broad chest.Their chests were now touching and with every breathe her arousal spiked.(because their chest are rubbing againt eachother)Takamomoshi smirked as he smelt her arousal spike.He wrapped his arms around waist and,if possible,pulled her closer to his chest.

"Did you realize we are all alone and far from the village?"He asked in a sensual voice that turned her on.

Well there you have it a nice little cliffie to go with a semi-boring yet love struck chatper.So whats gonna happen next?

Is Inuyasha gonna behave or is he gonna act up?How is Kagome gonna get the new necklace around his neck once it is made?What are Takamoshi's plans for Sariah?Find all the answers those questions and much more.Also Sariah is my character and I claim her so no stealing,ya got that.I'm sure most of you won't and thats good.The reason this chapter is called 'Apologies and Spring Love' is because she is a spring demon falling in love.Now do you get it?It's actually summer for Kags and everyone else right now so it aint spring.


	23. Ch 23 Plan Success and a Proposal

Hey everyone hope you all are enjoying my story and that you will continue to enjoy my story 'What If' after this one has ended which should be VERY soon. The matter of whether there is to be a sequel or not is at the bottom of this chapter so plz read it.Also 'Samaki High' my latest story that will be posted soon after the ending of this one has only one chapter complete.I hope you do keep a look out for it because I personally like it lol all my friends who hav read it on my PC find it "Funny" and they gave me some other compliments but I won't post them do to lack of energy and time.If you will plz tell me how this chapter is and whether or not you wish of a sequel.Thank all of you for making 'The Howling Winds of Change' possible.

().() thank you .

Chapter 23-Plan Success and a Proposal-

She blushed,but she quickly got her seductive side in tow and replied,"Oh,boy do I ever."

He smirked as he lowered his lips upon hers and kissed her softly.She knew he was trying to go slow,but she didn't want to go slow,she wanted him,now.She ran her tongue along the bottom of his lower lip,asking him for entrance.He smirked against her lips and allowed her the access she desired.Her tongue plunged into his mouth causing him to growl loudly.He put his right hand on the back of her head,deepening the kiss,as his other hand rested on her hip.She moaned as a tongue war was started,but to her passion clouded mind it was more like a ancient love dance.She pushed her body against his successfully getting him to growl in pleasure again.To her utter disapointment the need for air caused her to break the kiss.They stood there,bodys touching and looking like one in the light of day as well as panting heavily.He lowered his mouth to her neck and just ran his lips across her skin.

"I believe we should go check on Kagome and Inuyasha."He said.

She nodded her head as she sighed.He smirked,knowing the reason she sighed.

"Worry not.Since you and I are courting one another we shall have many times alone to do as you please."Takamoshi assured as he,in one swift motion,picked her up bridal style and walked to the fields.He could pick up Inuyasha's scent coming from there as well as Kagome's.'I hope at least one of then is still alive,preferably Kagome'he thought.Sariah just layed against his chest and enjoyed the feel of his strong,built chest and arms.

-In the field with Kagome and Inuyasha-

"Kagome..."Inuyasha asked.

She did not move but stopped her humming to show she was listening.

"Why?Why did you leave me for him?Why did you betray m..."He started but Kagome cut him off.

"No Inuyasha.It was not I who betrayed you but you who betrayed me.Always running off to Kikyo in the middle of the night to fuck her until you were satisfied.Even she felt like you were using her.So I moved on,found another life...another love.So did Kikyo,didn't she?She left you to be happy...to find a man to love her for her and not because she was his past lover who he could never forget.She,just like me left to find a better life.I left to find someone to love me for me not because I'm the reincarnation of his lost lover...but for me...Kagome Higurashi.So no,Inuyasha,it was you who betrayed me.I just left to find a better way to deal with your betrayal."Kagome said as she began to pick herbs and hum again.Inuyasha's ears were flat on his head now,but he felt he had to ask.

"Are you happy?"

Kagome turned around to look at him as she stopped humming once again.

"Are you happy with him?"He asked again.

Kagome closed her eyes and thought of her lover.A smile graced her face and remained there as she opened her eyes.

"Yes,I am VERY happy with Sesshomaru and I love him and know that he is happy with me as well."Kagome said as she started to walk off.

"Kagome where are you going"Inuyasha asked.

"When Sesshomaru gets back here you will need to call me 'Lady Kagome' if you love your head on your shoulders and I am going to the village to put these herbs in Kaede's hut and see how she is progressing with the necklace."She once again began to walk to the village.

Inuyasha watched as she walked off,wearing the beautiful light blue kimono with the mocking blue crescent moon on the back to remind him who he lost Kagome to.He couldn't believe that Kagome was the way she was.She hadn't once given him the heart warming smiles he missed.She hadn't smiled to him once except when she thought of Sesshomaru just now.He sighed and inhaled another scent.He sniffed the air again and there walking towards the village was someone wearing a black cloak over themselves.This person had no scent for some reason and had a feminine body,pointing to the conclusion that 'it' was a 'she'.

He walked at a fast pace to find out who this person was.They were walking straight for Kagome.

Inuyasha,thinking it was an assassin started running and shouted,"Kagome watch out!!"

Kagome heard this and turned around to find someone walking up to her wearing a cloak.The person lifted their head so the cloak was no longer covering all her face.She looked up at Kagome and whispered,"May I talk to you?"

Kagome immediately,knowing who it was,nodded her head 'yes' and turned to Inuyasha who was about to run Tetsusiaga(sp? i know sorry) through the woman in front of her.Kagome stood between Inuyasha and the woman and said,"Inuyasha,this is a friend of mine who has come to talk to me.Resume picking the remaining herbs from the field."

Inuyasha looked at the woman who still wore a cloak and then back to Kagome before he put Tetsiaga away walked off saying,"I'll be done soon so no need to worry anyways."

Kagome sighed as she said 'follow me to Kaede's hut'.The woman nodded her head as she followed.When they were both in the hut Kagome went and imbed an arrow with a sutra wrapped around the wood on the wall of the inside of the hut.She sat down and stared at the woman acrossed from her,the woman stared back and adjusted herself until she was comfortable.

"So what brings you to me...Kikyo?"Kagome asked a she continued to stare at the woman now identified as Kikyo.

Kikyo smiled as she removed the cloak from her head.

"I've come to see if Kaede gave you my gift."Kikyo stated.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

"She did and I thank you.It is the most beautiful gift anyone has ever given me in this time."Kagome replied.

Kikyo nodded her head.

"Where is Naraku?"Kagome asked.

"He wished to come with me but I convinced him to stay until I was sure you were ok with my prescence."Kikyo stated.

"Oh,I'm ok with your prescence and if Naraku promises not to kill me I'll get used to his prescene too"Kagome assured.Kikyo smiled once again.

"Why don't you stay awhile...Lady Kikyo?"Kagome requested.

"I'd love to,but why are you staying here?You are royalty now and I dont think Sesshomaru would leave you unprotected."Kikyo stated.

"Well I had made a plan to trap Inuyasha in the village by use of a barrier and sacred bead necklace."Kagome started.

"I'm here waiting for the necklace to be made so that I can make the necklace unable to exit the barrier I put up."Kagome finished as she thought her plan over.

"I see.If you will allow me I would be glad to help for Inuaysha has proven a threat to us both and any children we bare."Kikyo stated.

"We bare?No offense but can you bare children?"

"Yes,but it will take sorrcery to make it so.Naraku already has everything planned out."Kikyo stated.

"Oh,great then we can raise our children together."Kagome said as she stood up and dusted her kimono off.Kikyo stood as well and started walking towards the exit of the hut.Kagome walked to the arrow with the sutra on it and gripped it in her hand,watching as it turned to dust.

"Oh,and...I'll gladly except your help Kikyo."Kagome said.

Kikyo stopped and looked back at Kagome before flashing Kagome with another warm smile.She walked back in the hut and completely took the cloak off.

"Just stay close to me to ensure that we are both unharmed.We are stronger together."Kagome said.

Kikyo nodded her head as she followed Kagome out of the hut.

"Hello Kagome!"Shouted Sariah.

She was riding on Takamoshi's back as he walked towards Kagome.(I bet you all wish he would give you a piggy back ride lol)

"Hello Sariah.Kikyo and I are going to pick some herbs in the fields before we go and see if Kaede has finished the necklace,ok?"

"Sure,Kags,moshi and I will just stay here in the village.Be safe!"Sariah yelled back.

Kagome nodded as she started to walk to the field with Kikyo following her.

"When we get there Inuaysha will probably try and do somehthing but just ignore him,ok?"Kagome said.

Kikyo nodded her head.When they got to the field they saw Inuyasha picking herbs.They decided to start on the opposite side that he was currently on.They started silently before they started talking slowly moving from a whisper to a normal voice.Inuyasha lifted his head to see Kagome and Kikyo talking and giggling.His heart constricted as he saw the two women he loved and lost chatting like they were old friends when they use to hate each other.He looked at what Kikyo was wearing.It wasn't her usual priestess attire.It was a plain black kimono.Going from the right shoulder of the kimono to her waist was a bright blood red spider,symbolizing who he had lost her to as well.The spider looked as though it had its legs wrapped around her waist as well as her breast,like it was protecting her or embracing her.

"Ki...Kikyo?"Inuaysha called out.

Kagome and Kikyo lifted their heads to stare at him.

"Yes...Inuyasha."Kikyo said,her face having a look of emptyness with a drop of hate.Kagome on the other hand just stared at him her face blank,but not empty or emotionless.

"Kikyo,what are you doing here?"Inuyasha asked.

"I'm hear to spend some time with Kagome and to help her with her plan."Kikyo stated.

"Plan?What plan?"Inuyasha asked.

"It does not concern you at the moment."Kagome said as she continued to pick herbs.

"Oh,Kagome he will be here soon.Is that ok?"Kikyo said.

"Oh,yah its fine."Kagome answered

"Who?"Inuyasha asked.

"Somebody."Kagome said as she moved to where Inuyasha was and picked a herb right infront of him before moving on to another.Kikyo smiled as she whispered,"Yah,someone."Kikyo then moved to begin picking herbs again.Inuyasha watched as the two women started up another conversation.He sighed as he continued to pick the herbs in the field.

"All done."Kagome said triumpantly.

Kikyo nodded her head as a small smile of satisfaction appeared on her face.

"Kikyo."A voice called from behind them.Inuyasha,Kagome,and Kikyo spun around to see Naraku in his usual black and dark purple robes.

"Naraku!"Kikyo exclaimed as she ran towards him to be caught in a warm embrace.

"Naraku!What are you doing here!"Inuyasha asked as he was about to pull out Tetsiaga.

"Inuyasha,I allowed him to come to this village and you will not harm him in anyway."Kagome stated.

"Kago..."Inuyasha started.

"No,Inuyasha you heard me!!I will not repeat myself!"Kagome shouted as she started to glow pink.

"Kagom..."

"NO!!Inuyasha!!"

"Ok."He finally said admitting defeat.

Kagome's aura calmed and the glow faded to non-existence.

"I'm going to go check on the necklace."Kagome said as she started to walk towards the village.

"We'll come with you Kagome."Kikyo said as she and Naraku followed Kagome.

Inuyasha followed as well staying a good distance behind them.He was currently watching Kikyo and Naraku.

They were walking behind Kagome,holding hands and smiling at eachother.Naraku wasn't smiling a smile of twisted fasination like he usually did but of pure happiness and joy.Kikyo no longer smiled or grinned a grin of hatred but of love and understanding.He noticed that everytime in the field that Kikyo looked at him her face remained empty,but with Naraku she was always smiling.He then changed his observation target to Kagome.She walked back straight and face with a small smile on her face.The smile seemed tainted with saddness and longing.

Kagome then walked into a hut that was built just for her and Sariah a while back.

"Kaede?How are you coming with the necklace?"Kagome asked.

"Quite well I would say."Kaede said as she came out with a necklace similar to Inuyasha's.The colors were different from Inuyasha's current rosary,as different shades of blue made up most of the necklace.The upside down tear drops were purple making the necklace a beautiful object of blues and purple.

Kagome walked up to Kaede and took hold of the beads.Kaede released them as Kagome took hold of them and allowed her to feel the power within the necklace.

Kagome closed her eyes as the entire inside of the hut turned blue.Her hair lifted and hovered slightly as her body started to lift off the ground a few feet.She was then lowered back down as her hair and the room resumed to normal.

"I shall finish the plan...I will return shortly."Kagome said as she walked out of the hut.

She had only got a few feet from the hut before Kikyo's voice called to her.

"Wait and I shall go with you Kagome."

Kagome stopped and turned around to see Kikyo running to join her with a bow and quiver of arrows in hand.

They then walked to the place where Kagome had put the barrier up,but on the opposite side of the barrier.(meaning she is in the barrier)Kagome once again sat in the grass criss cross.She held the necklace in front of her face.Her arms were extened as far as they could go.She closed her eyes and her and the necklace began to glow.She was lifted into the air and the barrier once again became visible.The necklace started to pulse as did the barrier.At first the necklace and barrier pulsed at different speeds and times but they slowly started to match the others pace until they pulsed as one,with eachother and her beating heart.They all pulsed one last time before the barrier once again became invisible and Kagome was placed upon the grass with the necklace in hand.She opened her eyes and noticed everything was back to normal.She stood up and dusted herself off.

"I'll help you put it on him."Kikyo offered as she gained a mischievous smirk.

Kagome giggled as she nodded her and replied,"I bet you will."

Both girls giggled as they started to walk back to the hut.

They walked back into the hut to find Naraku asleep,Kaede cooking,and Inuyasha sulking.

"Inuyasha we have a present for you."Kagome said a little to cheery for Inuyasha's taste.

"Yes,we have a most joyous gift to bestow(sp?) upon you."Kikyo said.

They weren't smiling but grinning evil grins.

"(gulp) What might that be."

"SIT BOY!!"

(BAM!!)

Kikyo and Kagome ran over to Inuyasha.Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's head and pulled it up slightly while Kagome slipped the necklace on.Kagome and Kikyo then jumped off and away from him.Inuyasha lifted from the ground rubbing his sore head.

"What the fuck was that for!?!?!?!?"Inuyasha asked.

"Look around your neck."Kagome and Kikyo said at the same time.

Inuyasha looked down at his neck to see the two necklaces around his neck instead of one.

"GREAT!!!What does this necklace do!"Inuyasha asked.

"It makes sure your not allowed to leave the barrier I've place around this village and Inuyasha Forest."Kagome said.

"What...you mean..."Inuyasha started.

"Yes,I'm forcing you to stay in this contained area where you will be taken care of and where you will not cause me nor Kikyo harm."Kagome stated.

"But...why Kagome...why?"Inuyasha asked as he fell to his knees.

"You are to unpredictable at the present time to allow you free.You lost your demon and tried to take Kagome and kill her mate recently and who says you won't do the same thing to me?"Kikyo stated.

"I'm sorry...I can change..."Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha,it's only until you earn back Kikyo's trust...and mine."Kagome said.

"You...you don't trust me?"Inuyasha asked as he looked up at Kagome.

Her eyes were not soft but did soften slightly from their hard stare.

"No."Kagome said in a voice that was low and full of hatred.

"Do you hate me?"

"No,but you are no longer my close friend."Kagome stated.

She couldn't lie to him.She needed him to know how much of her he had lost by doing what he had done.She needed to let him know just how much of her he needed to work for.He needed to know that she wasn't just going to let him get away with what he had done.

"Nor are you my love"Kagome said.

"No,but I am."Sesshomaru said as he walked into the hut.

"SESSHOMARU!!!"Kagome shouted as she broke out into a large smile and tears of happiness.She ran to him and was caught in his loving embrace.

"How is my mate doing?"Sesshomaru asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Wonderful now."She replied.

Inuyasha stared at her.She finally smiled.Not a half hearted smile or one tainted with saddness,but one full of joy,happiness,and...dare he say it love.It was his brother who made her smile like that.It was her brother who made her cry tears of happiness...and it was her brother who could make her scream out in pleasure.Not him but his brother.

"What took you so long to return?"Kagome asked as she snuggled into his chest.

"I had a stack of papper work that kept me locked in my study all day.I stopped when I could work no longer due to you being on my mind."He admitted.

"Well will you stay with me here just for tonight?Then we can leave tomorrow."Kagome said.

"Yes,I'll stay here...with you my love."He said.

He then picked her up bridal style as he took her to a room.

"Lady Kikyo,Naraku,Inuyasha,Kaede we will stay until tomorrow at noon or afternoon."He said before closing the wooden door.

Sariah and Takamoshi walked in the hut holding hands.

"Oh,did Kagome already go to bed?"Sariah asked.

"Yes,she did.Her and Sesshomaru went into the room a few seconds ago."Kikyo stated as she smiled at Sariah.

"Oh,ok then.Takamoshi and I are going ta bed,anything ya need Kaede?"Sariah asked.

"No,but if you don't mind,in the morning I would like you to package up half of the herbs and jar the rest."Kaede said.

"Okeedokee then."Sariah replied as she walked,still holding Takamoshi's hand,to her room.Her room was right next to Kagomes.

"Night guys."Sariah said.

"Night"Everyone said at once.

Sariah then shut the door.

"Well,I guess it's time we went to bed too love."Naraku said.

"Yes,lets sleep for tonight for we shall leave at noon or so."Kikyo said as she stood up and walked to a room.

Naraku followed her and they shut the door as well.

Only Kaede and Inuyasha were left in the lodging part of the hut.

"Would ye prefer to sleep in that room tonight or in here?"Kaede asked as she pointed to one of the rooms left..

"I'll sleep in the room."Inuyasha said as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Good night Kaede."Inuyasha called back.

"Good night Inuyasha."Kaede replied as she watched him shut the door.She stared at the hut Kagome and Sariah had made a while back.

(Yes I'm going to describe it now)

The hut was a box shaped instead of the usual round shape.

On the far back side was where the six room resided.The rooms were a pretty good size and all rectanglular.Each room had a night stand,bed,dresser,and a window,all made from wood of course.The lodging area was a long rectangle shaped room that had a place to cook at which was left with only dirt instead of the wooden flooring that covered the rest of the room and rooms.

(If you do not understand the description and would like to see the sketch I created then just send me a private message w/your e-mail address and I will send it to you,ok.Believe me if you see the sketch you understand it WAAAAY better lol)

Kaede stood up and looked at the remaining room.Deciding that she would spend the night in this hut she walked over to the room and closed the door before going to sleep.(Yes the doors are like the rectangular doors we have today but made out of sticks that look like baboon.

The next morning Sariah was the first to wake up.She stretched in her bed,but stopped when her hand rubbed against something.She looked to the side and saw Takamoshi sleeping peacefully.She smiled before quitely standing up,getting dressed,exiting the room,and shutting the door when she was out.

She looked into the 'living room' and saw two baskets with herbs in them.One was over filled with herbs hanging over the edge and surounding the basket.She assumed that the basket belonged to Kagome since her and Kikyo were using the basket and could fill more than any one person alone could.The other basket she assumed was Inuyasha's since it was full but not overly full and the herbs were extremely messy while the other baskets herbs were as neat as could be.She sat in front of Inuyasha's basket and started sorting the herbs.She was almost done with Inuyasha's basket when Inuyasha walked into the room and sat by her.She didn't turn her head nor did she show any signs that she had noticed him.She wasn't mad just consentrating.

"Sariah?"Inuyasha called.

"Yes,Inu."Sariah replied.

"Are...are...are you gonna stay here and help me with the fields and stuff?"Inuyasha asked.

"No."

"W...why not?"Inuyasha asked.

"I'm...I'm falling in love."Sariah answered.

"With who?"

"Takamoshi."

"Oh."

"Yes,and I plan on going with him if he will allow it.I want to be with him,my love."Sariah said as she finished the first basket and started grabbing the herbs around Kagome's basket.

"So...everyone is leaving me."Inuyasha said as he lowered his head.

Sariah grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

"No,we will all be coming often for visits.Kikyo and Naraku will come often,Kagome and Sesshomaru will pay visits and Takamoshi and I will come to see you often too."Sariah said as she released his chin and continued grabbing the herbs around Kikyo and Kagome's basket.

"But I'll be alone for the most part."

"No,I'll send Aria to take my place here."Sariah said.

"Who?"

"Aria is a close friend of mine.She use to remind me a lot of Kagome but she also is much like you when it comes to her personallity"Sariah explained as she proceeded to the herbs in the basket.

"Oh,what does she look like?"

"Oh,you'll see.She might not be here for a while though,ok?"Saraih asked.

"Ok."

"How about I go out and pick herbs with you after I'm done sorting and putting away?"Sariah suggested.

"Ok...and thanks Sariah"Inuyasha said.

"No prob."She replied.

Inuyasha watched as she carefully and gracefully sorted the mass number of herbs.

Naraku and Kikyo then came out of their room.

"Good morning."Inuyasha and Sariah said in unison.

"Good morning"Kikyo said while Naraku nodded his head.

"Kikyo would you mind helping me gather the rest of the herbs in the fields?"Sariah asked.

"No,not at all."Kikyo replied.

"Actually why don't you and Naraku gather herbs so you can have time to yourselves while me and Inuyasha take care of things here?"Sariah suggested.

"Ok,how 'bout you Naraku baby?"Kikyo asked.

"It is fine with me."Naraku replied as he kissed Kikyo's cheek.Naraku and Kikyo then walked out of the hut,closing the door as they left.Not too long after that Sesshomaru and Kagome walked out of the room.

"Anything you need me to do or help you with,Sariah?"Kagome asked.

"No,I know how much you've missed Sesshomaru.You've got little to no sleep and have hardly smiled a true happy smile.Just go and spend the day with your mate,Kagome,be happy."Sariah said.

"Thank you,Sariah."Kagome said as she walked out of the hut with Sesshomaru close behind.

Takamoshi and Kaede then came out of their rooms.

"I'm needed in a nearby village,Sariah,but I shall return before Kagome departs."Kaede stated.

"Ok,lata Kaede."Sariah said.

Takamoshi crouched down behind Sariah and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Busy?"He asked.

"Kinda,"She replied.

"Poor Sariah."He said as he layed his head on her shoudler.

"Inuyasha,would you mind gettin' me some jars and wrapping from the kitchen?"Sariah asked as she finished her sorting.Kikyo and Naraku had taken Inuyasha's basket since she was still sorting the herbs in Kagome's at the time.

Sariah leaned her head back.

"Takamoshi?"

"Yes."

"Can I go with you?"

"Where?"

"To the castle,since that's where you're going,and anywhere else you go."

There was a long pause before he answered her with,"Why do you desire to accompany me?"

"I want to stay with you Takamoshi I'm...falling for you."Sariah confessed.

Takamoshi's eyes went wide before he closed them and allowed a smile to grace his lips.

"So that is what you truly want? You would be leaving all of this behind.All you've grown use to."Takamoshi said.

"Yes,please let me go with you."Sariah begged as tears started cascading down her cheeks.

"Don't cry love,you can go."Takamoshi said.

She let out a loud sigh and a smile graced her lips.

"Thank you...love."Sariah replied.

"Your,more then welcome."He replied.

They waited a while longer before Inuyasha returned with some jars and some wrapping.He sat down as he watched her separate the herbs into groups of five.

"Why are you separating them in groups of five."Inuyasha asked.

"Well Kaede wants some for another village,and to keep in stock in the kitchen.The other three are for Kikyo,Kagome,and myself in case we get injured or such."Sariah answered.

"Oh"Inuyasha said.She continued to sort until she had equal groups of five.

"The herbs Kikyo and Naraku bring will stay in the village for stock."Sariah said more to herself then anyone else.

She wrapped four of the groups in a brown papper,and put one in the jars,separating the ones in the jars from eachother depending on their types.

"Ok,all done."Sariah said as she leaned into Takamoshi.

"Inuyasha would you mind taking these to the nearby village that Kaede went to?"Sariah asked as she held one package out towards him.

"No,not at all."Inuyasha replied as he took the herbs and walked out of the hut.

"Once again it's just you and me dear."Takamoshi said.

"Yes,it would seem so."Sariah replied.

"I'm going to live in the castle with Sesshomaru."Takamoshi said all of a sudden.

"Oh,where do you live?"

"I don't really live anywhere.I travel with a group of old time friends I've known since I was young.We travel around the country side going to parties and slaying demons for villages.As you can tell we don't really have a home and I don't want that life for you.Sesshomaru and I made a deal a long time ago that if I ever found a mate I would go and live at his castle as his right hand man and captain ot the guards.I don't have to but it would be a better life for you and if you do choose me as your mate then I wish to live with you and raise a family in a stable environement."Takamoshi explained.

"Oh,how sweet of you and,yes,I do intend to be your mate."Sariah said as she snuggled into his chest.

"So will you live with me then?"Takamoshi asked.

**HA!!!! I just love to leave you Terrible,evil,and ever so suspencefull cliffies.Ok so the big question now is what is gonna happen next I know that all of you know that this story is coming to an end and i hope that you will all miss the adventurous and ever so amazing adventures in this story. Oh and I need at least 4 more people to say that they want a sequel to this story.Yes i know your asking why 4? Right? Well i need 4 more to get to 9 total and since i originally wanted 12 total 9 is low but everyone seemed to love this story and if i make a sequel this new girl Aria will appear in the sequel and her and Inuyasha's relationship,if there is to be one,will move along.But then again if there is not a sequel then you will be left to imagine the rest and never truly know what she looks like or if her and Inuyasha have babies or even if she is a full demon or a half demon.So you tell me... do you want a sequel? lol i know im mean by giving you all the reasons of why to ask for a sequel but hey im an author who loves to write lol. I believe that it was someone by the pen name of zoooey1991 who told me of my mean cliffies lol I know so mean lol**

** pug-thug **


	24. Ch 24 True Undying Love

Please do enjoy this chapter and there shall be a sequel I repeat there shall be a sequel.Just wanted you to know.On with the story!

Chapter 24-True Undying Love-

Sariah broke into a large smile.

"Yes,I will my love,"Sariah replied.

"Good,because I don't think I could part myself from you,"Takamoshi replied as he lifted her up and held her bridal style.

"So what are your plans for today?"

"Well lets go outside and help Kaede in the village,"Sariah suggested.

"Your wish is my command,"was his only reply as he walked out of the hut.

Once he was out of the hut he created his demon cloud below his feet and they were off to the nearby village Kaede was at.

When they made it to the village they found Kaede in a hut helping a woman give birth.Inuyasha had his ears down as he stared at Kaede and the woman baring the child wide eyed.

"It's coming,"Kaede shouted.Inuyasha fanted right before the baby began to cry.Sariah was in the huts entrance laughing her ass off while Takamoshi grinned madly.

"A boy...ye have had a beautiful baby boy,"Kaede told the mother.

"Oh,thank you Lady Kaede,"A man said as he entered the hut and held the boy in his arms.

"I shall clean this up before leaving."

"Yes,and thank you once again Lady Kaede,"The woman replied as she held the child with the man,now assumed as the father.

"Hello Sariah and Takamoshi,"Kaede replied as she shook her head at Inuyasha.

"I guess Inuyasha will not be as much help as you in child birthing,"Takamoshi said as he looked at Sariah.

"Guess not."

Kaede then began to clean up the mess with the help of Sariah.Takamoshi had started to help but Kaede told him he had no need nor obligation to help her,so he decided to just watch.Inuyasha woke up and rubbed his head as he stared at a grinning Takamoshi.

"Where am I and why am I here,"Inuyasha asked.

"You are in a village by Kaede's village and you fanted during child birth,"Takamoshi replied barely holding in his laughter.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he recalled the whole event.He then fell back on the floor and groaned,causing Takamoshi to burst into uncontolled laughter.Inuyasha stared at Takamoshi from his position on the floor.Takamoshi was holding his stomach and leaning forward laughing when Sariah and Kaede walked back in the hut.

"Takamoshi,whats so funny,"Sariah asked giggling slightly.Takamoshi pointed to Inuyasha.

"What did he do,"Sariah asked.

That question caused Takamoshi to fall to his knees as he laughed even harder,with his hands placed in front of him on the floor for support.

"What have ye done Inuyasha,"Kaede asked as she watched the usually calm and quiet demon laugh his heart out.(Not literally ppl)

Inuyasha looked at Kaede and a scene from the birthing process flashed in his mind.Inuyasha groaned and threw his head back,causing Takamoshi to laugh harder if that was even possible.

Sariah got an evil grin as she looked at Takamoshi.

"Takamoshi I'm pregnant with your child,"She said.

Takamoshi stopped laughing on the spot and jumped up to his feet as he stared at her with wide eyes and a gapping mouth.

"Just kidding now why were you laughing so hard."

"Oh,no reason,"Takamoshi replied as he closed his eyes and smiled,nodding his head slightly.

Inuyasha stood up and walked up to Takamoshi.

"I'm gonna have nightmares now,"Inuyasha said.

Once again Takamoshi bust into his uncontrolled fit of laughter.Inuyasha then walked out of the hut.

"Takamoshi,"Sariah called.

"It's nothing love,lets go back to the village,"Takamoshi said while he wiped his eye as his laughter slowly came to a stop.

"Ok."

Takamoshi walked out of the hut with Sariah and wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer to him.

"Takamoshi?"

"I love you,"He replied as he kissed her and formed his demon cloud below their feet,quickly taking to the air.

Kaede was riding on Inuyasha's back as he jumped from tree to tree.

Takamoshi was staring straight ahead but Sariah could tell he was in deep thought for his eyes were clouded over.

"Takamoshi,"She called.

"Hm?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes,why?"

"You seem in deep thought."

"I am fine just relax and enjoy the ride."

"But how can I when we aren't in bed,"Sariah asked with a devilish smile on her lips.

Takamoshi looked down at her and replied,"Very carefully."

He then began to lick from her neck to the tip of her shoulder.She threw her head back and moaned his name.

He smirked against her neck and began to suck on her neck instead.He ran his hands up and down her waist causing her to shiver at his touch.He then suddenly stopped making her whine in protest.

"Why did you stop,"She asked,looking him in the eyes.

"I'll finish it when we get to the castle and I have you in bed."

She smiled as she layed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Within a small amount of time they reached the hut again.

Sariah jumped off the cloud and out of Takamoshi's arms to say her good-byes to Kikyo,who was standing by Naraku prepared to leave.

"Good bye Kikyo,I hope to see you again real soon,"Sariah shouted as Kikyo and Naraku left on a cloud of miasma.

Kagome was also by Sariah's side as she waved at Kikyo and Naraku.

"I think Sesshomaru is ready to go.Are you,"Kagome asked as she turned to Sariah and Takamoshi.

"Yes,we are all ready to go,"Sariah answered.

"Yes,I believe so,"Takamoshi said as he wrapped his arms around Sariah's waist.

Sesshomaru walked behind Kagome and did the same.

"Let's leave,"Sesshomaru said.

"Yes,let's leave.Your new captian of the guards has a lot to work on,"Takamoshi said.

Sesshomaru quickly looked at Takamoshi with a look of full blown surprise.Then he looked at the girl in Takamoshi's arms before grinning at Takamoshi and nodding his head.Takamoshi and Sesshomaru created their clouds and lifted into the sky,headed for home.

"Did you have fun,"Sesshomaru ask Kagome as he nuzzled her neck.

"No,"She replied honestly.

"And why not?"

"I kept wanting you and I felt so lonely,"Kagome admitted.

"You and me both.Well I'm here now and tonight is going to be the wildest night of your life,my love,"A grinning Sesshomaru replied.

"I hope so,because I need a 'lil' excitement,"She replied giggling.

"I'll give you that and much more."

Kagome giggled more as Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck.

"Sariah are you sure this is what you want,"Takamoshi asked.

"Yes,I love you and want to be with you.Nothing would make me happier."

Takamoshi smiled and whispered in her ear.

"I want to have children"

Sariah's eyes went wide as she looked at him.

"How many,"She whispered back.

He chuckled before repling,"Let's wait until Kagome has her first child.Then we can have as many as you want,my love."

"Why wait until her first?"

"Let's just call it a wierd feeling I'm having."

"ok."

"Ok."

"Takamoshi?"

"Yes."

"I love you"

Takamoshi grinned and started nuzzling her neck.

"I love you too"

THE END 

**Yep,thatz it.Thatz the last chapter.Well hope you like it not much else to say.Bye and hope to here from all of you in due time about my other stories. Lataz**


End file.
